My Blood Venom:Justice Or Ambition
by zhitachi-shin.kun
Summary: shin pimpinan dari STARFALL melakukan serangan ke markas dunia dengan bantuan akatsuki,bisakah mereka menjatuhkan pimpinan danzo yang seenaknya memperalat para manusia...
1. Chapter 1

** PRESENT:  
"BLOOD VENOM:"**

"**JUSTICE OR AMBITION"**

YO aku datang lagi nih bawain FF tentang akatsuki,mungkin juga author gak ikut serta dalam fict ini biar terlihat bagus disini juga patner dari anggota akatsuki saya ubah semua kecuali beberapa yg sengaja saya tidak diubah,yang akan membacakan cerita ini karena gue lagi sibuk nerusin FF ,cerita ini hanya ada adegan pembunuhan sama penghancuran suatu perusahaan oleh kelompok yang lebih kejam dari teroris,lebih rapih dan tak pernah terdeteksi oleh polisi atau pun ...

**~Akatsuki~**

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.  
RATE=M, UNTUK ADEGAN PEMBUNUHAN DAN LAINNYA.  
GENRE=TRAGEDY,BLOOD,CRIME  
WARNING=*OC,ADEGAN KEKERASAN BANYAK DAN ADEGAN PEMBUNUHAN,GAK COCOK UNTUK ANAK KECIL*  
SUMMARY=**

**SEBUAH ORGANISASI YANG BERBAHAYA...  
YANG TAK MEMANDANG BULU...  
SEBUAH KELOMPOK YANG DAPAT MENGHANCURKAN NEGARA DALAM WAKTU 10 MENIT...  
YANG BERISIKAN ANGGOTA-ANGGOTA BERBAHAYA,DIA BERNAMA...**

**AKATSUKI...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:ORGANISASI BERBAHAYA,PENGENALAN ANGGOTA...**

**PEIN**  
-jabatan=ketua akatsuki  
-tinggal=amegakure  
-tinggi badan=176 cm  
-kemampuan=belum diketahui  
-ciri-ciri=-berambut orange gelap dan mempunyai tindik di telinga maupun hidung  
\- biodata=pein,seorang pimpinan dari semua pimpinan mafia yang membentuk organisasi potensi besar dalam menjadi pemimpin ataupun perancang strategi yang sangat bahwa dia saat umur 12 tahun sudah masuk ke organisasi mafia terbesar di amegakure bersama konan,saat umur 15 tahun dia keluar dari organisasi mafia itu dan memutuskan untuk membuat organisasi yang saat ini bernama akatsuki,dikatakan juga bahwa pein memiliki mata yang konon pernah dimiliki seorang petapa yang terkenal dengan sebutan rikudou.  
karir dia selama di organisasi lebih bagus dari yang lain padahal dia selalu di dalam markas dan jarang keluar yang sudah dia kerjakan yaitu penghancuran 200 perusahaan sedang dalam seminggu dan 50 perusahaan tinggi dalam waktu 1bulan dan itu pun hanya baru seberapa dari semua misi yang dia kerjakan,sungguh orang yang tak bisa diremehkan...

_**KONAN**_  
-jabatan=wakil dan ahli strategi setelah pein  
-tinggal=amegakure  
-tinggi badan=169 cm  
-kemampuan=ahli strategi menggantikan pein  
-ciri-ciri=berambut biru dan memakai kelopak bunga di sebleh kanan dan bermata orange tua  
-biodata=konan,wakil dari organisasi berbahaya ini dan teman dari perempuan,dia mempunyai kemampuan dan potensinya jauh lebih baik dari semua anggota akatsuki ini bahkan pein,pimpinan akatsuki memberi alih tugas untuk mengatur strategi untuk menjalankan sebuah misi kepada termasuk gadis yang pendiam dan terkesan angkuh bagi yang konan dan pein berumur 14 tahun dia disuruh oleh pimpinannya untuk menghancurkan sebuah geng mafia dalam satu malam tanpa ada suara jerit dari sang korban itu dan pulang dengan pakaian rapih tanpadarah seidkitpun dibajunya,sungguh ironis bagaimana seorang gadis bisa melakukan pekerjaan itu hanya waktu 1 malam dan pernah juga konan disuruh oleh pein untuk memusnahkan menteri konoha dalam waktu 2 jam dan berasil tanpa membawa darah dibajunya,wow sungguh fantastis untuk seorang perempuan.

_**SASORI **_  
-tinggal=sunagakure  
\- tinggi badan=165 cm  
-ciri-ciri=berambut merah bermata coklat kelam  
-kemampuan=mata-mata akatsuki  
-biodata=sasori,anggota paling tua dari anggota lainnya kecuali konan dan tatapan yang tajam seakan ingin membunuh apapun yang dia lihat,tak banyak yang kuketahui tentangnya tetapi ada beberapa rahasia yang terungkap dalam dirinya yaitu membunuh pimpinan negara suragakure(negara badai) seorang diri,wlaupun dirinya yang paling pendek dari yang lain tapi dia dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan rapih tanpa ada yang tertinggal ...cukup hebat

**kakuzu**  
-tinggal=takigakure  
-tinggi badan=195 cm  
-ciri-ciri=selalu berpakaian tertutup dan bermata hijau cerah  
-kemampuan=ahli HACKER akatsuki  
-biodata=kakuzu,anggota cukup memberi pengaruh yang besar pada akatsuki kenapa...hanya dia yang ahli dalam menghancurkan dan mencuri semua data yang tersimpan dalam suatu perusahaan melalui komputer sebelum menghancurkan secara besar-besaran.

**tobi**  
-tinggal=konohagakure  
-tinggi badan=175 cm  
-ciri-ciri=selalu memakai topeng berwarna orange dan anggota akatsuki termuda  
-kemampuan=ahli perusak elektronik akatsuki  
-biodata=tobi,anggota termuda dari dalam akatsuki patut diberi jempol karena dia yang bisa menghentikan pencarian situs pemerintah tentang organisasinya dan patner dengan kakuzu si HACKER terhebat.

**deidara**  
-tinggal=kumogakure  
-tinggi badan=166 cm  
-ciri-ciri=berambut kucir dan selalu menutup mata kiri dengan poninya.  
-kemampuan=ahli jebakan dan ledakan akatsuki.  
-biodata=deidara,seorang yang ahli dalam jebakan dan ledakan dalam anggota akatsuki,mantan teroris dunia yang berhianat dari kumogakure,juga cukup baik diorganisasi karena sering terlibat dalam hal penghancuran perusahaan baik besar ataupun kecil,dimata kirinya terdapat semacam alat pendeteksi ranjau dan juga alat pengalalisa musuh beserta senjata yang dipakai musuh dalam beberapa detik membuat saya bingung yaitu bagaimana sebuah alat sensorik tercanggih bisa terpasang didalam tubuh tanpa ada baterai ataupun listrik...? oke kita lupakan yang barusan.

_**HIDAN **_  
-tingggal=yugakure  
-tinggi badan=177 cm  
-ciri-ciri=-memakai kalung bergambar segitiga terbalik  
-kemampuan=bodyguard dan penyiksaan akatsuki  
-berambut putih pucat dan tidak menutup benik bagian atas dada  
-biodata=hidan,sang iblis kenapa demikian...karena dia yang paling semangat dalam hal membunuh ataupun sekedar menyiksa korban sampai menjelang ajal,selalu memakai kalung bergambar segitiga terbalik saat misi maupun tidak dalam misi,selalu membawa pisau bermata tiga yang digunakannya untuk membunuh atau menyiksa korbannya,yang paling mencolok darinya adalah bahwa seberapapun luka ditubuhnya dipastikan hidan takkan mati dengan cepat walaupun jantungnya telah hancur karena dirinya diberkati oleh dewanya yaitu mempunyai kekuatan immortal(keabadian).

**kisame**  
-tinggal=kirigakure  
-tinggi badan=195 cm  
-ciri-ciri=bermata kecil dan ciri khas darinya yaitu berkulit biru.  
-kemampuan=bodyguard dan penyiksaan akatsuki.  
-biodata=kisame,patner sekaligus teman perjuangan dari hidan,masa lalu yang kelam yang membuat dirinya bertemu dengan hidan dan menjalankan bersama,tak kuketahui tentang masa lalunya,tapi ada suatu keistimewaan dari dia yaitu pemegang pedang yang bernama samehada yang konon bisa menghancurkan apapun dalam sekali tebas itu yang sekarang digunakan oleh kisame untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi kejayaan akatsuki.

**ITACHI**  
-tinggal=konohakure  
-tinggi badan=175 cm  
-ciri-ciri=berambut hitam dikucir dan bermata onix yang kelam bagaikan sang malam.  
-kemampuan=mata-mata akatsuki  
-biodata=itachi,mantan dari organisasi kepolisian dunia yang masuk ke organisasi dalam hal pengintaian dan penyergapan dan patner dari sasori,ditulis bahwa dia mempunyai sebuah keistimewaan dalam dirinya yaitu saat dalam keadaan serius atau terdesak mata itachi yang semula berwarna onix kelam berubah menjadi merah darah yang bernama sharinggan yang konon mata itu dapat melihat semua gerakan orang dalam radius maksimal 5 km dalam kejahatannya yaitu bahwa itachi membantai setengah dari penduduk konoha dan tak luput juga keluarganya tetapi dia membiarkan adiknya hidup dengan suatu alasan yang masih belum terungkap.

_** ZETSU**_  
-tinggal=konohagakure  
-tinggi badan=177 cm  
\- ciri-ciri=memiliki mata berwana kuning sempurna tanpa pupil dan mempunyai tato bunga mawar ditangan kanannya.  
-kemampuan=ahli dalam informasi di akatsuki  
-biodata=zetsu,mantan pimpinan geng yakuza yang ditakuti di seluruh konoha bahkan suna yang bernama the 'red roses' ,yang kabur saat eksekusi hukuman mati dan namanya selalu terpajang disetiap sudut kota konoha maupun suna,ahli dalam pembawa informasi yang cukup diacungi jempol oleh anggota lain karena hampir semua tempat diseluruh dunia masih tersimpan diotaknya bahkan tempat markas besar anggota kepolisian dunia dari tempat pusat pertemuan sampai tempat kabur bisa diketahui olehnya dalam waktu 15 menit orang ini...

_**OROCHIMARU**_  
-tinggal=otogakure  
-tinggi badan=175 cm  
-ciri-ciri=memiliki mata seperti ular,gerakannya lincah bagaikan ular,dan pemikirannya jauh lebih kreatif seperti ular.  
-kemampuan=ahli dalam informasi di akatsuki  
-biodata=orochimaru,the viper of akatsuki,julukan yang cocok buat orang yang satu ini dan patner dari zetsu,mantan anggota FBI dan gerakannya yang begitu licin dan pemikiran yang begitu kreatif bagaikan ular inilah kenapa dia diberi julukan 'the viper of akatsuki'.

**SHIN**  
-suragakure(negara badai)  
-tinggi badan=178 cm  
-ciri-ciri=-memiliki rambut berwarna merah dengan style emo yang terkesan menajubkan.  
-memiliki tato naga merah di tangan kanan dan naga putih ditangan kiri.  
-kemampuan=penghancur akatsuki  
-biodata=kuraga shin,sang pimpinan tertinggi para mafia dan kecerdasan yang tiada banding dengan siapapun bahkan pein penah mengatakan bahwa pemikirannya diatasnya,tidak suka bekerja sama dengan yang lain dan selalu sendiri dalam menjalankan misinya,dituliskan bahwa sekarang negara badai(suragakure)hancur dalam 1 malam bukan karena faktor alam tapi pihak sebenarnya adalah 3 orang yang menghancurkan negara itu karena alasan tertentu dan dia mengungkapkan bahwa dia salah satu dari 3 orang yang menghancurkan negaranya sendiri...

* * *

**~TBC~**

*sambil hidupin rokok*...oh sudah selesai ya daripada lama-lama karena author lagi lanjutin FF 'camping yang gila' chapter masih kurang...? tenang itu baru prolog bukan cerita sebenarnya dan jika ingin tahu lanjutannya maka tolong bantuannya ya reader,chapter depannya berjudul _**'chapter 2=taktik penghancuran uzumaki' **_gomen ada banya tanda koma karena kalo pake tanda titik maka sebagian cerita akan hilang jadi gomen minna san...

Please...

**~REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

** PRESENT:**

"**MY BLOOD VENOM:"  
"JUSTICE OR AMBITION"**

Hai saya kembali lagi nih nerusin chapter 2 di 'my blood venom:justice or ambition'...hmm pertama-tama eeiitt... tunggu narator,pein mana rokokku . nah sip *nyalain rokok* dah dilanjutan oleh narator,oke...ehem..anggap aja kita gak kenal dia...(lirik keauthor yang lagi ngrokok gaje ) ehem...baiklah gak usah lama-lama langsung baca ya...

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.  
RATE=M, UNTUK ADEGAN PEMBUNUHAN DAN LAINNYA.  
GENRE=TRAGEDY,BLOOD,CRIME  
WARNING=*OC,ADEGAN KEKERASAN BANYAK DAN ADEGAN PEMBUNUHAN,SEDIKIT YAOI,GAK COCOK UNTUK ANAK KECIL,LATAR TEMPAT SELALU BERUBAH-RUBAH KAYA MUKA AUTHOR*  
SUMMARY=**

**SEBUAH ORGANISASI YANG BERBAHAYA...  
YANG TAK MEMANDANG BULU...  
SEBUAH KELOMPOK YANG DAPAT MENGHANCURKAN NEGARA DALAM WAKTU 10 MENIT...  
YANG BERISIKAN ANGGOTA-ANGGOTA BERBAHAYA,DIA BERNAMA...**

**~AKATSUKI~**

Happy reading...

**CHAPTER 2:DETIK-DETIK PENGHANCURAN UZUMAKI DAN HYUUGA...**

**3...2...1... ACTION**

Disuatu tempat yang gelap yang hanya ditemani beberapa lilin,terlihat sosok pemuda berumur 25 tahun bertindik itu sedang mengetik di laptop dengan seriusnya dan sesekali melihat secarik lembaran kertas yang tak tahu apa itu isinya didekatnya .

"gimana keadaan disana itachi,sasori...?"telpon pemuda itu sambil menghisap rokok.  
"semua sesuai rencana leader,tinggal menunggu deidara dan orochimaru selesai tugasnya..."jawab seseorang dari telpon itu .

"jawaban diterima...tetap waspada.."jawab pemuda itu sambil menutup telponnya . baru 5 menit berjalan seseorang telah menelepon pemuda itu .  
"leader,rencana B telah selesai... tinggal menunggu zetsu dan orochimaru menjalankan misinya "jawab sosok dari sebrang telpon itu.

"diterima... tunggu perintahku,deidara "jawab pemuda itu sambil membuang rokoknya .

"leader aku beritahu 2 hal yaitu banyak polisi dan tentara yang berjaga di sekitar pertemuan ditempat mansion uzumaki yaitu arah jam 2,jam 6,dan jam 10 . yang kedua pertahanan dari arah jam 12 sedikit melemah dan pasukan orochimaru telah dipasang disekitar mereka...perintah selanjutnya leader ?"jawab seseorang dari seberang sana .

"bagus zetsu dan orochimaru...sekarang perintahkan itachi dan sasori untuk mengerahkan pasukan mereka " jawab pemuda itu dengan mimik yang terlihat senang.

"konan.."panggil pemuda itu ke sosok yang baru datang dari ruangannya .  
"ada apa,pein.."jawab sosok itu yang bernama konan .

***clik..sweeiiip..hhyyuu *** "hubungi anggota lain buat menjalankan stategi darimu.. " jawab pemuda itu yang bernama pein sambil menghisap rokoknya .  
"diterima...oh ya pein ?"panggil konan yang berhenti dan menatap pein . "hn..." jawabnya .

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini berasil.. ? "tanya konan,pein mematikan rokoknya di asbak dan tanpa diperintah pein mulai mendekati konan dan langsung memegang dagu konan dan berbisik ditelinganya .  
"jelas kita akan bersenang-senang,honey... "bisiknya yang membuat konan sedikit merona .

"cepat lakukan tugasmu... " perintah pein kembali ketempat duduknya dan dibalas anggukkan oleh konan .

"waktunya merasakan penderitaan ...uzumaki,hyuuga"jawab pein dengan evil smirk sambil menyalakan rokoknya yang tadi dimatikan .

**Dipertemuan antara pimpinan uzumaki dan hyuuga...**

"tak apa kita menaruh pasukan di dalam ruangan dengan jumlah sedikit...hyashi-san "jawab seseorang yang berambut merah memakai kimono bercorak merah biru .  
"tenang aja zirashi-san bala bantuan pasukan akan datang saat dalam masalah "jawab sosok ituyang bernama zirashi uzumaki .

"baiklah zirashi-san mari mulai rapatnya... "jawab hyashi-san . "ya... "jawab zirashi .

**Sementara diluar gedung mansion yang berjarak 800 M arah jam 3 ...**

"itachi arah jam jam 8 terlihat paling lemah sekarang perintahkan hidan,kakuzu,tobi,dan kisame ... waktu selamat hanya 10 menit sebelum pasukan arah jam 9 datang membantu "perintah pemuda berambut merah darah .  
"diterima... ayo kalian berempat jalan "perintah seorang pemuda berambut hitam bernama itachi .

**Diatas atap gedung 500 M dari gedung mansion...**

"hooii dei kenapa kau memanggilku kesini... "tanya sosok orang yang berpakaian polisi dan otomatis dei langsung siaga penuh.

"heiii heii santai dei ini gue zetsu sama orochimaru "jawab gugup orang itu yang bernama zetsu dan orochimaru .  
"oohh kalian...kemarilah liat detik-detik kehancuran hyuuga dan uzumaki secara bersamaan "jawab dei dengan evil smirk .  
"sudah kuduga kau pasti mengundang kita hanya untuk melihat kembang api... "jawab orochimaru dengan tampang bosan .

**Kembali ke pintu jendela mansion uzumaki...**

terlihat bertumpuk-tumpuk mayat tak utuh berserakan dihalaman mansion uzumaki..  
***ccrakkk..* **cabut padang itu yang masih temancap dikepala salah satu anak buah milik hyuuga .  
"cih...terlalu lemah "jawab pemuda berambut putih mendecih pelan.

"jangan lama-lama hidan,kita harus mencuri semua dokumen-dokumen penting milik uzumaki dan hyuuga sebelum pasukan bantuan datang.. "jawab sosok bercadar .

"sebelum itu kita harus melakukan sesuatu " jawab pemuda bertopeng sambil memencet sebuah tombol. **#TIIITT...**  
"apa itu... "tanya hidan kebingungan .  
"ini semacam sinyal,alat ini hanya kita gunakan saat kita telah masuk kedalam inti mansion agar sasori senpai dan itachi senpai membuat sebuah kerusuhan diluar gedung mansion agar pasukan yang berjaga didalam berkurang karena mereka mengira bahwa mereka sedang diserang... "jawab orang itu yang bernama tobi dengan rinci .  
"kau jenius tobi...ayo cepat jalan sebelum kita ketahuan "jawab pemuda berkulit biru .

**Diposisi sasori dan itachi ...**

"ini tanda dari tobi,baiklah ayo buat kerusuhan di arah jam 4 dan jam 5 sesuai rencana..."perintah sasori ke anak buahnya ..

"sinyal tobi,baiklah pasukan buat kerusuhan di arah jam 12 dan jam 9... "perintah iatchi ke anak buahnya ..

**#DOORR..DOORR..DOORRR..**

terdengar bunyi tembakan dari arah jam 12,jam 9,jam 4 dan jam 5 .  
"sialan kita diserang,pasukan pergi ketempat yang diserang dan sisanya tetap disini..."perintah salah satu komandan FBI dan dijawab oleh anak buahnya .

**Sementara itu...**

**#DOORR..DOORR..DOORRR..**

"suara apa itu ..? "tanya zirashi .  
"jangan bilang mereka..."jawab hyashi terpotong .  
"mereka siapa..?" tanya lagi zirashi dengan panik .

"akatsuki.."jawabnya .

**Diruang komunikasi dan data-data penting lainnya...**

**#DOORR...**suara tembakan dari depan pintu yang membuat salah satu polisi terkena diplipisnya dan tewas seketika .  
"siapa disana "kata salah satu polisi sambil memegang AK-47 nya .

"1..2..3..4..5 cih cuman 5 tentara yang gak berguna "jawab sosok diluar langsung mendobrak pintu itu dan ...  
#**DOOR...DORR..DOOORRR.. ...**

Jatuhlah 5 polisi itu dengan kepala berlubang dan darah menetes dari kepalanya .  
"cih..dasar sampah,oii tobi kakuzu cepet curi semua dokumen penting yang ada.. "perintah hidan sambil nginjak salah satu kepala polisi sampai hancur .

"berikan aku waktu 10 menit... "sombong kakuzu dan dibalas anggukan oleh tobi .  
"cih dasar sombong..."balas hidan buang muka .  
"kayanya kita kedatangan tamu,hidan "jawab pemuda berkulit biru bernama kisame menengok kesalah satu jendela .  
"baiklah waktunya pesta "jawab hidan sambil menjilat-jilat bibirnya .  
"jalan terlalu jauh..."peringat kakuzu ke hidan . "iya iya bawel lo..."bentak hidan .

**Dimarkas akatsuki...**

"rencana berjalan sesuai rencana pein,sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan.. ?"tanya konan sambil mencoret rencana yang telah berasil .  
"aku akan datang ke pertemuan itu dan memberi salam terakhir padanya "jawabnya dingin .  
"huh,sudah kuduga kau akan pergi kesana..."kata konan mendesah pelan .

**Dipertemuan...**

***BRAAKKK *** seseorang telah mendobrak pintu pertemuan dan semuanya menoleh kepntu yang didobrak oleh seseorang .

"siapa..? "tanya zirashi .  
"pimpinan tertinggi mafia dan pimpinan akatsuki.."jawab sosok itu dibalik asap pintu .  
"jangan bilang dia... "jawab hyashi ketakutan .  
"pein akatsuki..."lanjut zirashi .

**Diruang dokumen dan komunikasi...**

"gimana tobi,sudah selesai..."tanya kakuzu sambil menyimpan difashdisknya .  
"sudah.."jawabnya . "baiklah hidan,kisame cepat lakukan rencana terakhir..."panggil kakuzu ke 2 orang didepan ruang dokumen .  
"huh dasar,kisame lakukan itu.."panggil hidan langsung lesu .  
"ya..."jawab kisame sambil mengambil 2 boom asap.

***cliick...BBBSSHH***

Asap mulai memenuhi area pertarungan dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh mereka berempat untuk kabur ke arah jam 12 .

**Kembali dipertemuan...**

"kenapa kau kemari,pasti ada alasan kau melakukan ini.. ?"tanya zirashi .  
"cukup simple,hanya ingin bersenang senang dan melakukan tujuan akatsuki..lagi pula kesenangan akan dimulai.."jawabnya santai .  
"cih pasukan serang dia,jangan biarkan dia bertahan hidup.."perintah hyashi ke 10 jendral FBI yang telah bersiap untuk menembak .  
"kalian pikir mengalahkan orang tanpa memegang senjata adalah kebenaran...buanglah senjata kalian dan lawan aku dengan tangan kosong "perintah pein kepada 10 anggota FBI .

Seakan termakan omongan pein mereka langsung membuat senjata mereka dan mengepung pein dari segala arah tanpa memberi celah pada pein .  
'10 anggota jendral FBI..hmm tak buruk 'bisik pein dengan evil smirk bersiap melakukan tendangan .

**#DUUAKKK...DUUAKKK...DUUAAKKK..**.

Tendangan pein berasil mengenai perut ke tiga anggota FBI itu dan terlempar sampai menabrak tembok dan pingsan .

**#DUUAKKK...DUUAKKK...DUUAAKKK...**

Sekarang tendangan pein mengenai 3 kepala anggota FBI dan terlempar ke tembok,kemungkinan plipis ke 3 anggota itu mungkin telah hancur .  
'4 lagi maka selesai...'bisik pein .

"sekarang kalian yang tersisa ambil senjata kalian dan tembak aku,waktu 5 detik dan kita lihat sebagaimana anggota FBI bisa membunuh seorang mafia terburuk didunia dalam waktu lima detik jika lebih dari lima detik aku belum mati,maka aku akan membunuh kalian berempat dalam waktu 1 detik..."perintah pein ke anggota FBI yang tersisa,tanpa berpikir panjang mereka langsung mengambil senjata mereka tapi naas bagi mereka karena...

**1 detik** mereka masih lari ke senjata mereka...  
**2 detik** mereka mengambil dan mengisi peluru...  
**3 detik** mereka sudah siap...  
**4 detik** pein masih santai dengan tatapan dinginnya,mereka menjadi gugup...  
**5 detik** senjata sudah diarahkan ke kepala pein dan siap menembak tapi masih gugup,dan...

**#syyuuutt...JLEB...JLEB...JLEB...JLEB...**

"terlambat 1 detik,huh dasar pasukan kelas bawah..."jawab pein usai melempar pisau kecil ke kepala mereka ber-4 dan langsung tewas seketika .

***CLICCKK ***  
"leader,misi penghancuran dan pencurian data penting sudah dilaksanakan.."jawab seseorang dari mini bluetooth headsetnya . "diterima..."jawabnya

"sungguh menyesal jika kutinggalkan kalian hidup tapi pesta baru saja dimulai jadi kutinggalkan ini pada kalian berdua..."kata pein sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan melemparnya keatas.

**#TIIITT...TIIITT..*DUAARR..*** hancurlah atap bagian itu dan terlihat 1 helikopter diatasnya .

"baiklah ini buat kalian.."pein melempar bom smoke beracun ke mereka berdua .

***CCLIICKK...BBBSSHH~***racun telah menyebar keseluruhan ruangan dan mereka mulai menghilang,tapi sebelum mereka menghilang pein mengatakan sesuatu kepada ke dua orang itu .

"uzumaki dan hyuuga telah tumbang,sekarang tak ada yang dapat menghalangi kejaan akatsuki "jawab pein sebelum menghilang.

**Dipertarungan arah jam 5 dan jam 4...**

"itachi,sasori cepat tinggalkan tempat itu dalam waktu 30 detik mulai dari sekarang.."perintah pein dari mini bluetooth headsetnya ke itachi dan sasori .

**Sementara itu ditempat pertarungan itachi dan sasori dengan polisi...**

"itachi,sasori cepat tinggalkan tempat itu dalam waktu 30 detik mulai dari sekarang.."perintah pein dari mini bluetooth headsetnya.

"baik leader..."jawab mereka berdua..  
"deidara waktunya pertunjukan terakhir..."perintah pein didalam helikopter.

**Diatas gedung...**

"baik leader...ooiii zetsu,orochimaru pakai kacamata 3D kalian,waktunya melihat kembang api kehancuran.."perintah deidara ke dua orang itu yang sedang menghisap rokok dan dijawab anggukkan oleh mereka.

"waktunya pertunjukan terakhir..."kata deidara usai memakai kacamata dan memegang alat kendali peledak.

**#TTIIITT...DUUUAARRR..DUUAAARRR...DUUARRRR..**  
kehancuran tak dapat ter relakan dimasing-masing gedung mansion dan sekitarnya yang berjarak 800 M dari mansion uzumaki . dari ledakan itu dipastikan tak ada yang selamat dari ledakan itu,walaupun ada yang selamat tapi dalam waktu 2 jam korban yang selamat itu pasti akan mati juga karena bukan hanya bom saja yang dipasang oleh pasukan zetsu dan orochimaru,tapi juga beratus-ratus bom racun juga terpasang disekitar bom itu .

Didalam helikopter terlihat pein tersenyum tipis saat melihat detik-detik kehancuran perusahaan uzumaki dan hyuuga.

"mission complete..."jawabnya sambil menghidupkan rokok .

**Diatas gedung tempat deidara,zetsu,dan orochimaru...**

"tak kusangka kalian dapat menghancurkan 2 perusahaan terbesar dalam waktu 5jam...sungguh fantastis untuk kalian.."jawab sosok berambut merah dan bermata hijau kelam sambil menyenderkan badannya di salah satu tembok .

"mengapa kau kesini,bajingan.."jawab deidara sambil memgang pistolnya .  
"kau ingin membunuhku dengan alat itu..? kurasa pilihanmu salah dei.."jawab sosok itu . tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan berpindah kedepan deidara hanya dengan kedipan mata .  
"alat seperti itu takkan melukaiku maupun membunuhku,apa kau lupa manis "jawab sosok itu sambil membuang pistol deidara dan memegang dagunya .  
"mau ap-mmnnggg..."jawab dei terpotong karena dicium oleh pemuda itu,zetsu dan orochimaru tak berani bicara ataupun bertindak karena mereka tahu siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya .

"bbuaahhh...sialan kau bajingan,kau akan tahu balasannya.."bentak dei sambil merona .  
"akan kutunggu dikamar manis tapi sebelumnya aku harus bertemu dengan pein untuk memberitahu kabar penting.."jawab pemuda itu sambil menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam .

"kayaknya kau dapat masalah lagi deidara..."jawab zetsu dengan kasihan .  
"cih,jangan sok peduli kau..."bentak dei ke zetsu sementara yang dibentak dibalas dengan tawaan .  
"apa-apaan tawaanmu..HAH ,menjijikan "jawab dei marah sambil mengambil pistol yang dibuang tadi .  
"ayo kita kembali kemarkas sebelum polisi mencium keberadaan kita "perintah orochimaru sebelum keadaan memanas . dan mereka kembali kemarkas sebelum di ketahui oleh polisi .

**~TBC~**

Hahaha...selesai juga nih chapter,kayaknya masih kurang adegan bunuh-bunuhan yah . tapi tak apa,2 chapter yang akan datang pasti saya akan menambahkan adegan actionnya...  
chapter minggu depan adalah 'chapter 3:pesta kesenangan'. Mungkin di chapter depan ada sedikit adegan LEMONnya dan berisi tentang kesenangan anggota akatsuki setelah penghancuran perusahaan uzumaki dan hyuuga...

Ehem...waktunya

~**REVIEW~**


	3. Chapter 3

** PRESENT:  
"My Blood Venom:"  
"justice or ambition"**

Hallo,ketemu lagi sama artis kece yang imut ini *jangan percaya*mau update chapter nih . di chapter ini saya akan menambahkan sedikit LEMON jadi jika ada anak di bawah 17 kebawah dilarang membacanya kalo tetep baca ya gak papa tapi dosa tanggung sendiri...dan juga pas ada adegan lemon yang berkaitan dengan yaoi author skip aja karen author gak suka yaoi,jadi gomen kalo merasa keberatan dan juga deidara disini cewe sebenernya sih dari chapter awal dei udah cewe berhubung pikun saya kambuh lagi ya baru bilang deh,gomen minna ^.^"...

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
RATE=M,KARENA ADA ADEGAN DEWASANYA..  
GENRE=CRIME,BLOODY..  
*WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,ADEGAN BERDARAH,LEMON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,ADA SEDIKIT ADEGAN YAOI,ANAK KECIL GAK BOLEH BACA KALO NEKAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI.. ^.^' DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR *  
SUMMARY=**

**SEBUAH ORGANISASI YANG BERBAHAYA...  
YANG TAK MEMANDANG BULU...  
SEBUAH KELOMPOK YANG DAPAT MENGHANCURKAN NEGARA DALAM WAKTU 10 MENIT...  
YANG BERISIKAN ANGGOTA-ANGGOTA BERBAHAYA,DIA BERNAMA...**

**~AKATSUKI~**

HAPPY READING...

**CHAPTER 3:kesenangan,penderitaan,kebahagian...**

Malam hari yang begitu dingin dan menusuk jika tidak memakai baju berlapis,tapi tidak dengan pasangan yang sedang melakukan adegan panas didalam kamarnya.

"aahhh~...hmm...ahh~.."desahan yang begitu mengoda dari dalam kamar itu .  
"aahh~...lebih cepat..ahh~.."desah perempuan itu .  
"oh shit...goyanganmu bikin...ahh~...aku bergairah..oh yes~ "jawab suara pemuda dari dalam kamar .  
"sialan...aku mau...keluar "jawabnya lagi .  
"keluarkan didalam...pein~ "perintah perempuan sambil menahan nikmatnya .  
"shit...aku keluar ~..."jawab pemuda itu

**#CROOT...CROOT..CROOT... *BRUUKK***

cairan putih itu yang sudah lama di tahankan pun keluar didalam rahim perempuan itu dengan banyaknya dan jatuh bersamaan dikasur .

**#CUUPP...**

"kau masih liar seperti biasa ya,my love "jawab pemuda itu bernama pein sambil mencium jidat perempuan itu .  
"kau juga masih bertenaga walaupun kita sudah 2x bercinta.."balas perempuan itu dengan senyuman bahagia .  
"jika aku lemah maka sekarang aku bukan ketua akatsuki,konan... "jawab pein sambil memakai celana boxernya .  
***SREETT...*** "aku tahu,sekarang bagaimana kabar tentang 'dia'... "tanya perempuan itu yang bernama konan sambil menyeret selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya .

" 'dia' akan datang nanti,sekarang pulihkan tubuhmu setelah itu aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu.." jawab pein sambil memegang dokumen . "baiklah,selamat malam.."balasnya .  
"selamat malam,honey..."balas pein pergi ke arah pintu.

**#KRIIEETT...DUM**...

pein keluar kamar dan menuju ke tempat pertemuan dengan anggota akatsuki .

"lama sekali kau,leader..? "tanya pemuda berambut putih kilimis .  
"seperti biasa dia selalu liar..."jawab pein dan duduk dikursinya .

"baiklah aku akan memberi tahu sesuatu tapi sebelumnya,selamat untuk kalian semua karena telah berhasil menjatuhkan 2 pengusaha terbesar di konoha dalam waktu bersamaan..."puji pein ke semua anggota akatsuki .

"itu juga rencanamu pein-sama... " jawab pemuda bertopeng .

"dan sebagai keberasilan atas kemenangan kalian kita akan pesta sampai pagi mendatang..."perintah pein dengan wajah yang begitu senang .  
"yeaahhh... "jawab yang lainnya tak kalah senangnya .

"tapi sebelumnya aku akan memberitahu sesuatu tentang kalian...? " jawab pein saat anggota lain bersorak-sorak .  
"apa leader...? "tanya tobi penasaran .

"informasi tentang aktsuki sudah sedikit terbaca oleh pemerintah tapi beruntung aku sudah sedikit memperbaikinya dan juga aku sudah memblok situs yang mencoba mencari jejak akatsuki ini tapi juga bahwa ada kemungkinan pusat dunia akan menyerang kita dalam beberapa tahun lagi jika ada informasi tentang kita terbocorkan.."kata pein sambil melempar dokumen ke tengah meja .  
"dia orang yang telah membocorkan bebrapa tentang akatsuki,tapi kita selamat karena 'dia' telah membasmi orang itu dalam waktu tiga jam sejak dia mengetahui keberadaan kita.."jawabnya lagi .

"ini kan orang yang kita temui bebrapa hari yang lalu kan,sasori.. "tanya itachi kesasori yang sibuk menganalisa foto dokumen itu .  
"kau benar itachi... tunggu dia memakai baju polisi berlambang garuda..."pikir sasori saat menganalisa foto itu .  
"ya orang itu merupakan jendral tertinggi definisi ke-6 polisi dunia,dia menyamar jadi orang biasa hanya untuk mencari keberadaan kita.. "jawab pein sambil menyalakan rokoknya .

"jika benar dia jendral definisi ke-6,kenapa dia selalu sendiri dan tak pakai pasukannya agar mudah mencari keberadaan kita..."pikir kakuzu sambil memegang dagunya .  
"saat penyerangan 2 perusahaan itu tadi sore,2 dari 7 pimpinan jendral dunia diterjunkan untuk mencari jejak-jejak keberadaan kita dan juga salah satu dari mereka tahu tentang keberadaan salah satu dari anggota akatsuki dan aku juga mengetahuinya karena anak buahku melihat gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan dari dia..."jawab pein panjang lebar .

"nama kyosuke rakamura,pimpinan tertinggi angkatan darat definisi ke 5... ahli dalam imformatik dan memiliki mata-mata yang begitu banyak...penyamarannya tak selalu diketahui oleh siapapun baik yakuza maupun mafia meninggal pukul 19.30 yang lalu..."baca tobi dengan serius .

"ini kan 2 jam yang lalu saat 2 perusahaan itu hancur,tak mungkin dia mati secepat itu..."jawab sasori tak percaya apa yang dia dengar .

"percaya atau tidak itu terserahmu,karena aku yang telah membunuh jendral itu dan 200 pasukan elitnya dalam waktu 3 jam tidak seperti kalian yang menghancurkan 2 clan pengusahaan dalam waktu lebih dari 5 jam itu... " jawab seorang pemuda dari balik pintu .

semua anggota akatsuki berbalik kebelakang pintu dengan posisi siaga penuh .

"akhirnya kau datang juga walaupun sifatmu masih belum berubah..."kata pein dengan wajah datarnya .  
"tak kusangka aku harus bertemu denganmu secepat ini,harusnya tadi aku bersenang-senang dulu dengan para pelacur di konoha tadi... "jawab pemuda itu dan membuka pintu dengan pelan-pelan .

"cukup basa-basimu,tunjukan dirimu sekarang..."jawab kakuzu sambil memegang AK-47 .  
**#SYUUTT...TRAKK #,** tiba-tiba senjata yang dipegang kakuzu jatuh begitu saja tanpa sebab .

"seorang yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'the blood of god',pemilik tato naga merah dan naga putih dimasing-masing tangannya,serangan dan gerakannya lebih kreatif dari seekor ular,dapat menumbangkan musuh hanya dengan matanya..."jawab pein menjelaskan sosok itu .

"jangan bilang dia... " jawab hidan merinding .  
"kuraga shin,pimpinan tertinggi mafia dan yakuza anggota tertua kalian serta orang yang dipercaya bahwa dia keturunan dewa... "jawab pein santai .

Semua anggota keringat dingin saat mendengar perkataan pein dan mereka langsung melihat ke pintu dimana sosok itu ada,tapi anehnya dia telah menghilang entah kemana .

"diatas senpai... "jawab tobi sambil nunjuk keatas dan semuanya langsung melihat dimana tobi menunjuknya .

"hah dasar kalian tak kenal dengan anggota senior kalian..."jawab pemuda itu dengan kaki menempel di atas atap-atap markas .

"cih kenapa kau kesini sialan... "bentak deidara ke pemuda itu .

**#SYUUTT...BRUKK #,** sosok pemuda itu turun dengan pandangan masih tertuju ke deidara .

"cuman memberi salam ke lainnya dan juga memberi sesuatu kabar ke pein "jawab dia dengan wajah serius .  
"baiklah jika ini serius maka untuk yang lain silakan lakukan pesta sesuka kalian dan jangan lupa bawakan 2 botol vodka kesini..."perintah pein ke anggotanya karena mengetahui tatapan serius dari shin .

"ada berita apa yang kau bawa,shin " tanya pein sambil memegang pulpen .  
"berita buruk dan berita baik..." jawabnya sambil bermain lilin yang ada di dekat meja .  
"berita baiknya... "kata pein dengan mengetuk-ketuk pulpennya .  
"senpai,tobi bawa vodkanya..."panggil tobi dari luar pintu .

"masuk tobi.."perintah pein dan tobi masuk .  
"taruh dimana senpai..."tanya tobi sedikit sempoyongan akibat pengaruh akohol .  
"disini dan cepatlah pergi tobi..."jawab shin ke tobi dengan wajah dingin . setelah menaruh vodka tobi bergegas pergi dan melanjutkan acara yang tadi tertunda .

"baiklah sekarang bisa dilanjutkan..."tanya pein sambil menenggak vodkanya .  
"ya,kabar baiknya aku tahu posisi markas dunia sebenarnya,setelah markas polisi dunia sudah kuhancurkan mereka kabur melalui pipa-pipa besar dibawah lorong dan kita bisa menyerangnya saat ini juga..."jawab shin sambil menatap bulan yang terpantul dijendela markas .

"kita belum bisa menyerang pusat dunia dulu,tujuan akatsuki yaitu menghancurkan clan pengusaha terbesar di 5 negara dan menambah penderitaan ke masyarakat dunia bahwa akatsuki adalah organisasi terkuat dan terkejam didunia..."jawab pein dengan pandangan yang dingin .

"apapun keputusanmu bagimu itu yang terbaik,sekarang apa tujuan akatsuki selanjutnya...? "tanya shin dengan pandangan masih tertuju ke bulan .

"menghancurkan clan terbesar dinegara suna,konoha dan kirigakure... setelah itu akatsuki akan menyerang pusat dunia setelah memberi penderitaan pada masyarakat disana "kata pein sambil menghancurkan botol vodka itu dengan 1 tangan .

"sabaku,namikaze,uchiha,dan kaguya...clan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh,baiklah biarlah aku yang mengurus clan pengusaha sabaku dan kaguya dalam waktu 3 hari.. "jawab shin menatap wajah pein dengan serius .

"diterima,dan apa kabar buruknya..."kata pein sambil bermain-main dengan pecahan beling .

Shin berdiri dan menghadap jendela dimana cahaya bulan yang meneranginya "kabar buruknya kita harus pergi dari tempat ini dan pindah ke tempat markasku sebelum pasukan battalion dunia datang kesini..."jawab shin dengan wajah yang sulit dimengerti .

"tak mungkin markas ini bisa terdeteksi oleh mereka,sudah ku blok semua data tentang keberadaan akatsuki sampai keakarnya..."jawab pein dengan wajah shock .  
"jangan remehkan pusat dunia,walaupun kau sudah memberi pertahanan tentang keberadaan markas ini tapi cepat atau lambat markas dunia akan tahu keberadaan markas ini..."jawab shin yang menoleh ke pein dengan wajah datarnya .

"berapa waktu mereka akan menyerang..."tanya pein sambil menghidupkan rokok .  
" 2 tahun atau yang tercepat yaitu 6 bulan yang akan datang... dan satu lagi bahwa kekasihmu telah hamil muda jadi jagalah dia dengan baik,aku akan kembali kesini untuk menyerahkan dokumen penghancuran clan kaguya dan sabaku... oh ya trims atas minumannya "jawab shin sambil mengambil vodkanya dan menuju pintu .

"ingat ini pein,buatlah keputusan yang lebih bijak sebelum anggotamu mati satu-persatu di hadapanmu dan aku akan membantumu saat penyerangan ke pusat dunia tapi untuk tujuan akatsuki aku tak memperdulikannya,sampai jumpa "kata shin sambil menutup pintu .

**#KRIIEETT...DUM#** pintu telah tertutup sempurna .

"jika benar mereka akan menyerang kesini 6 bulan kedepan,maka aku harus cepat menghancurkan clan namikaze dan uchiha 6 bulan dari sekarang..."bisik pein sambil duduk dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat kertas yang ditinggal oleh shin dan membacanya . terlihat wajah senang dari muka pein dan kembali seperti semula .

"kau emang sahabatku yang terbaik,shin...aku akan menggunakan ini "jawabnya sambil membawa kertas itu .

**Dikamar yang sunyi...**

"kenapa dia datang... kenapa dia mesti datang"kata seorang didalam kamar itu .  
"andai aku bisa membunuhnya,pasti aku takkan menderita hiks... "terdengar isakan tangis dari dalam kamar .

"jika ingin membunuhku dan membuatmu tenang,maka bunuhlah aku sekarang deidara..."jawab pemuda diluar kamar itu .  
"ngapain kamu kesini,pergi..."teriak deidara dari dalam .

'pintunya dikunci,dasar deidara... ' batin shin geleng-geleng .

**#WUUSSHHHH...*pplukk..***

"aku takkan pergi sebelum memberi kebahagiaan pada kekasihku yang imut ini..."jawab pemuda itu sambil memegang rambut deidara .  
"hiks...aa-kuu hiks..huaa "pecahlah semua rasa rindu terhadap pemuda itu dan langsung memeluk pemuda yang ada didepannya .

"kenapa hiks... kenapa kau pergi selama 5 tahun dariku,shin..."tangis dei dipelukan shin .

"karena itu misi dari akatsuki untuk memata-matai kekuatan pusat dunia,dah jangan nangis..."jawab shin sambil nenangin dei dipelukannya .  
"ta..tapi aku kangen dengan 'itu'..."rengek dei didalam pelukannya .  
"aku juga,setelah 5 tahun aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk melakukannya dengan mu..."kata shin dan langsung mencium dei dengan kasih sayang .

Kita tinggalkan adegan panas didalam kamar deidara bisa-bisa saya dibunuh oleh shin karena menggangu kegiatan 'saktral'nya itu... oke itu terlalu berlebihan ...

**Dikamar pein dan konan...**

Terlihat konan lagi duduk di kasur sambil memegang perutnya .  
"belum tidur..."tanya pein sambil menutup pintu .  
"aku tidak bisa tidur karena perutku terasa mual.."jawabnya .

Wajah pein shock seketika "konan,kamu hamil... ? "tanya nya lagi .  
"ya karena perbuatanmu sekarang aku hamil 2 bulan..."jawabnya dengan wajah datar .

"apa itu pein...?"tanya konan saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat beberapa dokumen berada ditangan pein .  
"ini sebuah rencana..."jawabnya . "rencana...? " tanya lagi .

"ini rencana yang tidak sengaja ditinggalkan oleh shin saat membahas tentang tujuan akatsuki.."jawabnya sambil menatap bulan .

"jangan bilang itu..."tanya konan sambil menebak isi rencana dari shin .

"rencana penghancuran namikaze dan uchiha..."jawabnya lagi dengan evil smirk .

~**TBC~**

akhirnya selesai juga...oh ya,batas waktu pencarian karakter untuk FF yang judulnya 'camping yang gila'sudah Fictnya...? gomen kalo 'lemon'nya kurang..(pasang muka polos).oke daripada kelamaan curhat kaya orang gila*baru ngaku lo thor* mending kita skip dlu dan dilanjutkan minggu depan,chapter minggu depan yaitu 'CHAPTER 4:runtuhnya namikaze dan kematian orochimaru..' .

sebelum meninggalkan fict ini diusahakan meninggalkan...

**~review~**


	4. Chapter 4

** present:  
"My Blood Venom:  
Justice or Ambition"**

Hai...kembali lagi nih si author kece nan imut ini *readers=gak tanya...* hiks jahatnya kalian . karena efek fashdisk saya lagi rada error jadi saya updatenya jadi telat deh -_-"...gomen minna .  
oh ya author akan menceritakan sedikit dari chapter ini yaitu tentang chapter sebelumnya bahwa shin yang selama ini telah hilang 5 tahun telah kembali dan datang ke akatsuki membawa berita baik dan juga berita buruk .berita baiknya adalah bahwa pusat markas besar dunia yang sebenarnya telah ditemukan oleh shin,berita buruknya adalah markas akatsuki juga telah ditemukan dan markas besar akan mengerahkan semua pasukan battalion ke markas akatsuki dalam waktu 6 bulan . berkat perkataan shin kemarin malam membuat pein shock dan mau tidak mau harus menyerah 4 clan pengusaha terbesar didunia yaitu uchiha,namikaze,sabaku,dan kaguya dalam waktu kurang dari 6 bulan . apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pein untuk meruntuhkan uchiha dan namikaze sebelum markas besar dunia yang meruntuhkan akatsuki dahulu...? . oke langsung baca...

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD  
RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .  
*WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,ADEGAN BERDARAH,LEMON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,ADA SEDIKIT ADEGAN YAOI,ANAK KECIL GAK BOLEH BACA KALO NEKAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI.. ^.^' DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR *  
SUMMARY=**

**SEBUAH ORGANISASI YANG BERBAHAYA...  
YANG TAK MEMANDANG BULU...  
SEBUAH KELOMPOK YANG DAPAT MENGHANCURKAN NEGARA DALAM WAKTU 10 MENIT...  
YANG BERISIKAN ANGGOTA-ANGGOTA BERBAHAYA,DIA BERNAMA...**

**~AKATSUKI~**

**3...2...1... ACTION:**

Chapter 4 : RUNTUHNYA NAMIKAZE DAN KEMATIAN OROCHIMARU...

Di sebuah gang yang sepi bagaikan tak ada sumber kehidupan,terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian baju hitam,memakai topi vedora dan memakai kacamata hitam yang sedang memandang sebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari posisinya .

"leader gang barat aman sesuai rencana..."jawab pemuda itu sambil memegang mini bluetooth headset .  
"diterima,waspada selalu itachi..."jawab seseorang dari alat itu .  
"ya leader..."jawab pemuda itu yang bernama itachi .

**#CLIICCKKK...**

"baiklah,tinggal menunggu yang lain dan menunggu perintah menyerang..."jawabnya sambil menghidupkan rokoknya .

Di gang timur...

Terlihat pemuda berambut merah sedang mengintai sebuah pos polisi di sekitar gedung itu .  
"leader ada sekitar 15 anggota polisi yang menjaga dibelakang gedung namikaze..."jawabnya sambil melepas kacamata inframerahnya dan mengganti dengan kacamata hitam kelamnya .

"bagus sesuai rencana,tunggu perintah menyerang dariku...apakah orochimaru sudah masuk ke gerbang itu..?"tanya pemuda diseberang sana .  
"belum...tapi tunggu,sepertinya itu si orochimaru sudah memasuki gerbang dan membawa benda 'itu'.."jawabnya sambil meraba celananya untuk mencari sesuatu .

"sesuai rencana,saat benda 'itu' meledak,kau dan itachi langsung menyerang bagian depan dan belakang gedung namikaze...buatlah mereka kerepotan sehingga kakuzu,tobi,hidan,dan kisame bisa masuk lewat tembok di tengah gedung namikaze..."perintah pein sambil melihat kertas yang sedang dipegangnya . "baik leader..."jawabnya sambil menghidupkan rokok .

Di gerbang gedung...

"permisi,apa benar ini tempat namikaze berada...?"tanya seseorang yang sedang membawa sebuah benda kotak .  
"ya benar,ada hal apa sehingga anda datang kesini...?"tanya salah satu polisi disitu .  
"saya cuman diperintahkan oleh tuan muda namikaze untuk membawa barang ini..."jawab orang itu .

"taruh disitu nanti saya akan memberikannya ke tuan muda..."jawab polisi itu dan ditaruhnya benda itu didalam gedung itu sesuai rencana dan tanpa diketahui oleh polisi itu bahwa pemuda itu tersenyum tipis . "baiklah saya pergi polisi-san,sampai jumpa..."jawabnya sambil berjalan cepat ke gerbang .

"leader rencana berhasil tinggal zetsu menyelesaikan pemasangan boomnya..."jawab pemuda itu usai keluar dari gerbang dan pergi ke gang yang ada didepannya yang sudah berkumpul para pasukan yang tadi menunggunya .

"baik,karena zetsu sudah selesai tadi sekarang lanjut ke rencana itu yaitu pengepungan..."jawab pein diatas gedung markas .

"waktunya pesta,anak-anak..."jawab pein dengan evil smirk .

Di pos...

"emang isinya apa yah,kok bentuknya mencurigakan..."jawab polisi itu yang lagi duduk didalam pos sambil liat tv .  
"mungkin juga isinya cuman pakaian..."jawab polisi lainnya dengan cuek .

Digang...

"waktunya pesta,anak-anak..."perintah pein dengan suara dingin .  
"akhirnya waktunya menyerang,rasakan kekuatan dari akatsuki..."jawab pemuda itu yang bernama orochimaru sambil menekan tombol ditangan kanannya .

**#TIITT...**

**#DUUUARRR...**  
pos depan telah hancur berantakan dan 15 polisi yang dipos itu tewas mengenaskan .

Semantara itu...

**#DUUUARRR...**

"ledakan itu,minna ayo serang..."perintah itachi sambil mengambil mini mp5 predamnya keanak buahnya dan menyerang ke gerbang depan gedung namikaze .  
"tanda itu...cih padahal baru menyala nih rokok sialan,ayo serang "perintah sasori sambil membuang rokoknya yang baru nyala dengan muka ngambek ke anak buahnya dan menyerang gerbang belakang milik namikaze .

Didalam gedung...

**#DUAARRRR...DOORRR...DOORRRR...**

"bunyi apa itu..."jawab pemuda berumur sekitar 18 tahun berambut merah ke orange ke salah satu polisi yang sedang menjaga gedung dalam .  
"kita diserang tuan muda,sekarang masuklah kedalam bersama minato-sama biar ini yang saya urus..."jawab salah satu jendral dengan bersenjata lengkap . "baiklah.."jawabnya sambil menuju kedalam rumah .

"itu sinyal dari orochimaru dan itachi serta sasori,ayo kita harus masuk untuk mengambil data-data tentang clan pengusaha ini..."perintah pemuda bercadar ke 3 temannya .  
"ya..."jawab mereka bertiga dan memanjat dinding yang tidak terlalu tinggi bagi mereka .

"orochimaru-sama..kenapa kita tidak ikut membantu itachi dan sasori...?"jawab asistennya yang sedang membetulkan kacamata besarnya itu .  
"kita akan menyerang jika pein memerintahkan kita untuk maju..."jawabnya santai sambil mengelus-elus ularnya .

"wah wah wah...ada sekumpulan ular derik yang tidak tahu perasaan lagi kumpul nih,ada pesta apa yah..."jawab sosok dari seberang gang .

"semua,siapkan senjata kalian dan tunggu aba-aba dariku..."perintah orochimaru sambil memandang sosok itu dengan serius .

**#CLEEKK...CLEEKKKK...CLEEKKK...**

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa pasukan bersenjata yang banyak telah mengepung orochimaru dari segala sisi dan siap menembak .

"baiklah minna,sekarang tembak sesuka hati kalian dan sisakan orang berambut panjang itu untukku..."jawab sosok itu sambil menunjuk orochimaru dan suara tembak-menembak terdengar dari gang itu .

Diatap gedung markas akatsuki...

"penyerangan sesuai rencana..."jawab pein sambil meminum kopinya yang di atas meja .  
"ya berkat shin kita bisa menyerang namikaze dengan mudahnya..."jawab seseorang yang ada disampingnya sambil menaruh makanan ringan .  
"kau benar konan,berkat dia kita bisa mempercepat waktu untuk bisa pergi ke markas besar dunia..."jawab pein sambil mengelus rambut perempuan itu .

"ara-ara...apa aku menganggu..? "jawab seseorang yang tak diundang dalam acara romantis pein dan konan .  
"siapa kau...?"jawab konan siaga .  
"tenang saja aku teman kalian kok,konan kau sedang hamil muda jadi jangan banyak gerak nanti bayimu kenapa-kenapa..."jawabnya sambil melangkah ke pein dan konan .

"ternyata kau..."jawab pein mengerti siapa yang berada didepannya .  
"you right...100 buat kau "jawab pemuda itu yang hanya dikelilingi oleh kegelapan malam .  
"kuraga shin,kenapa kau kesini...bukannya kau sedang menghancurkan clan sabaku dan kaguya..? "tanya konan sambil memasang muka seriusnya .  
"tepat manis,aku hanya mau memberikan laporan ini pada kalian..."jawab sosok itu keluar dari kegelapan dan menampakkan wajahnya sambil melempar sebuah dokumen .  
"ii-ini tidak mungkin...ba-bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan bahkan meratakan kota serta 2 pengusaha itu dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam sendirian..."jawab konan terbata-bata tidak percaya yang dia lihat sekarang .

"bahkan jika ingin menghancurkan sebuah kota,akatsuki hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 minggu untuk menghancurkan 2 kota yang besar seperti suna..."jawab pein tak kalah kaget dengan apa didengarnya .

"kalian mau bukti..."tanya shin dengan muka santainya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya .

**#TLIIKK...#DUARRRRR...**

Asap menggempul keatas dengan besarnya di arah jam 1 .seketika pein dan konan melihat itu dan tatapan tak percaya .

"b-bagaimana b-bisa..."jawab pein terbata-bata .  
"itu adalah tempat gedung dimana difinisi ke 6 markas dunia menginap...kau ingin tahu bagaimana meledakannya,aku hanya memasang beberapa kekuatanku disekitar gedung itu..."jelas shin dengan sengaja mengambil kopi yang ada dimeja dan pein serta konan hanya diam membeku akibat perkataan si shin .

"oohh ini rencana penghancuran milikku,ternyata kau memakainya yah .tak apa karena rencana itu sudah pernah kugunakan untuk membunuh pimpinan ketua markas besar 10 tahun yang lalu..."jawab shin sambil membaca naskah rencana itu .

"kenapa kalian diam,ayo cepat susun lagi rancananya dan aku akan disebelah situ untuk tidak mengganggu kalian berdua..."jawab shin sambil menuju ke tempat tak jauh dari mereka .  
"oohh ya lupa..trims makanan ringannya "jawabnya sambil menunjukan senyuman khasnya .

Sementara dimedan pertarungan...

**#DOOORR...DDOORRRR...DDOORRR...**

Kekalahan nampak dari namikaze karena sebagian pasukan namikaze sepenuhnya tertembak oleh pasukan akatsuki .  
"cih...sampai kapan ini berakhir.." kata salah satu perajurit sambil memegang kaki kirinya yang tertembak .

"jangan menyerah,kita telah dibayar banyak hanya untuk melindungi namikaze.."jawab seorang yang memakai masker sambil menembak anak buah dari itachi .

"tap-..."

**#DOORRR...**

Polisi itu telah tewas sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya .  
"sudah lama kita gak ketemu,kakashi..."panggil seseorang yang menembak polisi itu .  
"ternyata kau..."jwabnya santai .  
"uchiha itachi,sang penghianat pasukan dunia..."sambung si kakashi .

Ditempat dokumen dan sistem komputer milik namikaze...

**#CRAASHHH...**

Tanpa diduga dari arah belakang,telah terpotong kepala salah satu polisi dan membuat yang lainnya langsung menengok kebelakang dan menembak mereka .

**#DOOORRR...DOORRR...TRIINGG...TRRINGGG...**

"cih..kakuzu " panggil hidan ke sosok bercadar sambil menangkis peluru yang mau bersarang ketubuhnya menggunakan pisau mata tiganya .  
"ya,terima ini pasukan laknat..."kata kakuzu sambil melempar 2 granat ke 9 polisi yang menjaga tempat penyimpanan data .

**#DUUUAARRR...**

"bagus kakuzu sekarang cepatlah bekerja,biar polisi-polisi itu gue urus..." jawab kisame sambil memegang AK-47nya . "jangan sok kuat lo ikan darat,gue juga ikut..." jawab hidan sambil memegang mp7 predam .  
"sialan,tak kusangka pelindung datanya kuat juga .tobi gunakan 'itu'..."jawab kakuzu kesal sambil menggeber-geber mesin itu .

"tenang senpai..."jawab tobi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunci micro peledak .

**#CLIICCKK...DUUUARRRR...**

"bagus tobi,kau emang bisa diandalkan... "jawab kakuzu kagum ke juniornya sambil mengambil semua dokumen-dokumen namikaze disitu dan dibalas anggukan oleh si tobi .

"woiii...kita sudah dapat dokumennya,sekarang pergi ke ruang sistem komputer... "perintah kakuzu sambil menembaki polisi yang sedang menembaknya .

"cih...selalu pengganggu " jawab hidan mendesah pelan sambil pergi dan disusul oleh kisame .

20 menit kemudian...

"itu dia ruangnya,cepat masuk..."perintah hidan ke 2 orang itu.  
"hn,jaga kami dalam waktu 10 menit..."jawab nya santai dan mulai melaksanakan aksinya dan dibalas tatapan bengis dari si hidan .

Dipertempuran itachi...

"ternyata kau ingat juga...tapi sekarang waktumu untuk melihat neraka . "jawab itachi dengan tatapan dingin .

"cih...rasakan ini "kata kakashi sambil mengangkat senjatanya .

**#DOOORR...DOOORR...DOORRR...**  
_**#SYYUUTT...SSYYUUTT...SYYYUUUTTT...**_

Kakashi mulai menembak itachi tanpa ampun tapi naas peluru yang ditembak kakashi dapat dihindari oleh itachi dan...

**#DOOORRRR...CCCLLAAAKKK...**

Itachi tepat menembak jantung kakashi yang terlindung oleh baju besi dari polisi dan jatuh dengan posisi duduk .

"sudah kubilang kau tak bisa mengalahkanku... "jawabnya sambil mengarahkan AK-47 ke kepala kakashi .

"tolong sampaikan salam dariku untuk shinsui di alam sana..."jawab itachi sambil menutup matanya .

**#DDOOORRR...**

Diposisi sasori...

"uuhukk...kau akan menyesal anak muda..."jawab pemuda yang memiliki bekas luka dihidung sambil memegang perutnya yang tertusuk pedang .

"aku takkan pernah menyesali perbuatan ini,matilah sekarang..."jawab sasori sambil mencabut pedangnya dan diarahkan ke kepala pemuda itu .

**#JLLEEEBBB...**

di luar markas akatsuki...

"sepertinya 2 asisten dari namikaze telah tumbang...hmmm sekarang waktumu untuk menemui pimpinan mereka dan beri dia salam terakhir " jawab shin sambil memandang kepulan asap akibat kerusuhan itu .

"ya aku sudah tahu dan aku akan berangkat,jaga konan untukku..."perintah pein sambil menuju kedalam markas .

Saat pein pergi...

"kenapa kau ingin menjadi salah satu anggota akatsuki ini shin,bukannya kau telah mempunyai organisasi sendiri...? "tanya konan sambil memandanginya dengan serius .

"hanya iseng dan juga mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk akatsuki maju kedepan..."jawab shin yang sekarang memandangi si konan dengan serius . "kenapa bertanya begitu,konan...? "tanya nya balik ke konan sambil meraba-raba saknya .

"hanya ingin tahu dan apa itu rencana yang kau buat itu...?"jawab konan sambil memakan cemilan dimeja .

"kau akan tahu nanti...bisakah kita ganti topik dlu..."jawab shin sambil menghidupkan rokok .

Dipusat mansion namikaze...

"sialan kita telah terkepung dari segala sisi..."jawab seseorang berambut kuning yang sedang memegangi kepalanya saking stressnya .

"tenang minato,pasti ada jalan keluarnya...aku telah memberitahu ke fugaku untuk membantu kita dan mereka akan tiba 30 menit lagi..."jawab orang disebelahnya .

"aku tahu kyubi,tapi kita sudah terlamb-..."

**#TIITT...DUUAARRRRR...**  
bagian atap mansion namikaze telah diledakan oleh seseorang .

**#SYYUUUTT...BRUUKK...**

"siapa kau..."jawab pemuda itu yang bernama kyubi .  
"pimpinan dari penyerangan ini...dan ketua dari organisasi berbahaya didunia.."jawabnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan .

"t-tak mungkin d-dia..."jawab minato terbata-bata .  
"pein akatsuki.."sambung kyuubi .

"hhmmm...ternyata gak ada pasukan pengawal disini,baiklah ini cukup mudah untuk membunuh pimpinan dari namikaze dan menghancurkan gedung ini.."jawab pein sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku bawah .

"jika kau ingin membunuh ayahku,bunuh aku terlebih dahulu bajingan..."teriak kyuubi sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya .

"ohh baiklah,coba kau pukul aku dalam waktu 5 detik jika kau bisa melayangkan 1 pukulan ke mukaku maka aku akan menarik semua pasukanku untuk pergi tapi jika 5 detik pukulanmu tak mengenaiku sedikit pun,maka bersiaplah kau menuju neraka..."jawab pein dengan evil smirk .

Tanpa dikomando,kyuubi langsung melesat dan berniat memukul wajah pein dalam waktu lima detik

1 detik,kyuubi melakukan tendangan ke badan pein tapi naas pein bisa menghindarnya .  
2 detik,tak ambil diam kyuubi langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk melakukan tendangan keduanya tapi masih bisa dihindari pein .  
3 detik,karena tendangannya selalu meleset kyuubi mengambil pisau di saknya sambil menusuk dari samping dan naasnya tusukannya malah mengenai tangan kirinya sendiri karena pein membelokan arah pisau itu ke arah tangan kyuubi .  
4 detik,kyuubi berencana melakukan 2 serangan bersamaan yang pertama tangan kanan memukul wajah pein dan kaki kiri untuk menendang bagian samping pein dan dapat terbaca oleh pein sehingga serangannya gagal total malah kyuubi terlempar ke tembok .  
5 detik,karena usahanya tidak bisa berjalan mulus,kyuubi langsung mengambil pistol dikerah bajunya dan menembak ke arah kepala pein . 1cm lagi menyentuh kepala pein...

"lima detik...waktumu telah habis.."jawab pein sambil mengeluarkan mata ungu itu .  
tiba-tiba peluru itu berhenti di jidat pein dan langsung mengambilnya .

"ba-ba-bagaimana bi-bisa dia me-menghentikan peluru itu..."tanya kyuubi gemeteran .

"peluru dari pistol jenis M500 keluaran jerman...hmm tak buruk,nih kukembalikan "jawab pein sambil menyelentik peluru itu ke jantung kyuubi dan..

**#JLLEEBB...**

"uuhuukk..."kyuubi muntah darah dan memegang dadanya yang berlubang .  
"KYUUBII..."teriak minato berlari kearah anaknya .  
tapi terlambat,karena ada sebuah medan magnet disekitar pein sehingga tubuh kyuubi tertarik ke pein .

"sialan kau,uhuk.."jawab kyuubi dengan geram walaupun peluru itu masuk kejantungnya .

"hebat juga kau belum mati...tapi sekarang akan kubuat kau seperti dineraka "jawab pein menatap korbannya dengan tatapan dingin .

"hentikan...cukup aku menyerah,tolong lepaskan anak itu . apapun yang ingin kau inginkan akan aku penuhi semua tapi tolong...tolong lepaskan dia hiks..."jawab minato sambil menangis .

"kau ingin tahu apa yang aku inginkan...? aku hanya menginginkan semua dunia merasakan penderitaan sepertiku dan akan kuhancurkan semua yang menghalangi tujuan ku dan salah satunya adalah perusahaanmu yang telah membunuh pamanku yang seorang pemimpin mafia di kota ini,maka dari itu aku akan membuat kau beserta keluargamu tidak tenang dan-..."perkataan pein terputus saat mini headsetnya berbunyi .

"pein-sama semua dokumen dan berkas penting sudah saya ambil...sekarang keacara inti pein-sama"kata seseorang dari mini headsetnya .

"diterima...tangkap anak ini dan obati dia sebisamu karena gedung ini akan hancur dalam waktu 20 detik lagi,dan juga titip salamku untuk pamanku..."jawab pein sambil melempar tubuh kyuubi dan juga melempar kotak p3k .

"akatsuki,sekarang waktunya mundur karena gedung dan sekitarnya akan hancur..."perintah pein melompat ke atas atap untuk mencari helikopternya yang berada di atap mansion namikaze .

"baik ketua..."jawab mereka .

"waktunya melihat penderitaan dari namikaze.."jawab pein di helikopternya .

Disebuah gang 400 M dari mansion namikaze...

Telihat orochimaru yang sedang berlari sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah .

**#DOORR...SYYUUTT...JLEEBB...**

Seseorang telah menembaknya dari belakang dan mengenai kaki kiri orochimaru .

"AAKKHHH..."jeritnya kesakitan .  
"siapa kau sebenarnya..."jawab orochimaru sambil memegang kakinya yang tertembak .  
"pimpinan dari oraganisasi yang dibentuk oleh markas dunia..."jawab pemuda yang menembak orochimaru .  
"karena misiku yang diberikan langsung dari pimpinan difinisi ke 2 untuk membunuhmu karena kau telah mencuri beberapa data tentang markas dunia,maka bayaran untuk kejahatanmu adalah mati..."jawab pemuda itu sambil mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah kepala orochimaru .

"sayonara..."

**#DOORRRR...**

"deidara,nyalakan kembang apinya..."perintah pein sambil memakai kacamata infra merahnya .  
"dimengerti ketua..."jawab deidara sambil memakai kacamata infra merahnya dan bersiap menekan tombol peledak .

**#TIITTT...DUUAARRRR...DUUUAARR...**

Ledakan pun terjadi dan dipastikan semua penghuni mansion namikaze sudah menjadi debu dan bangunannya telah rata dengan tanah .

"pemandangan yang menajubkan,baiklah minna semua kembali kemarkas dan kita akan pesta untuk kemenangan ini..."jawab pein dan dijawab 'yeaahhh...'dari anggota akatsuki .

"mission complete..."jawabnya lagi sambil menyoret daftar perusahaan yang telah dia hancurkan dibukunya .

Dimarkas...

"selamat datang dan juga selamat buat kalian yang telah ikut menghancurkan clan pengusahaan namikaze..."jawab pein sambil memberi tepuk tangan ke anggota akatsuki yang baru datang .

"heii...kenapa kau disini bukannya kau disuruh untuk memhancurkan sabaku dan kaguya..?"tanya deidara ke shin yang sedang bersenderan ditembok dan menutup matanya(bukan mati loh).

"tugasku sudah selesai sekarang aku akan memberitahu sesuatu ke kau pein,bahwa organisasi yang dibentuk oleh markas dunia sudah mulai bergerak dan pergerakannya jauh lebih licin dari yang kau perkirakan karena pimpinan mereka adalah anggota difinisi ke 2 jendral dunia..."jawab shin sambil mendekati deidara yang sedang cengo mendengar kata-kata yang pertama shin bilang dan memeluknya,seketika dei blushing akibat pelukan shin .

"organisasi yang dibentuk dari markas dunia ,seperti apa mereka..."tanya pein ke shin yang sedang mencium leher deidara .  
"mereka bern-..."perkataan shin terpotong oleh suara telpon masuk .

"hallo,ada apa zetsu..."tanya pein .  
"pein-sama,orochimaru dan pasukannya dibantai oleh seseorang..."jawab zetsu dari seberang sana .

"tak mungkin,bagaimana bisa orochimaru gugur,siapa yang melakukannya..."jawab pein shock dan marah mendengarnya dan disusul yang lain tak kalah shock .

"tak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka dan hanya terdapat sebuah kertas dilubang kepala orochimaru ..." jawabnya .

"disini hanya tertulis yaitu 'kami akan mengejar kalian dan membayar dosa yang kalian perbuat,para akatsuki. Ini adalah salah satu dari dosa yang kalian perbuat dan hukumannya adalah **MATI** -sang burung abadi "jelas zetsu sambil membaca kertas yang dia temukan .

"burung yang abadi...? baiklah zetsu cepat kembali kemarkas dan bakar tubuh orochimaru ditempat yang sepi.."perintah pein sambil menutup telponnya .

"dia sudah bergerak..." jawab shin dengan tatapan dingin ke pein .  
"sebuah organisasi berbahaya yang dibentuk oleh markas dunia untuk melenyapkan kita...beranggotakan 6 jendral terbaik dan 2 difinisi jendral dunia...gerakannya setara dengan 1000 ekor burung elang dan serangan taktiknya jauh lebih hebat darimu bagaikan api dewa yang tak pernah padam,organisasi itu bernama..." kata shin sambil menekan kata terakhirnya .

"**the phoenix**.."sambung shin .

~**TBC~**

Akhirnya selesai juga...*nyruput kopi* wah...kok orochimaru yang terkenal gesit dan lincah bagaikan ular dan pasukannya yang gerakannya juga bisa dibilang hebat hanya sekedar pasukan telah dibantai oleh sekumpulan burung elang yang kelaparan...? dan siapakah orang yang berhasil membunuh orochimaru si viper akatsuki...?mungkin chapter depan akan dibahas siapa yang membunuh orochimaru dan tentang organisasi berbahaya dari markas dunia,the phoenix .

Oke karena author gak pandai buat kata-kata,mending langsung tutup aja ya dan dilanjutkan chapter depan yang berjudul 'chapter 5 :serangan dari phoenix dan siapakah shin sebenarnya '...

Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini diusahakan meninggalkan...

~**REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

** present:  
"My Blood Venom: "  
"Justice or Ambition"**

Yah datang lagi nih author kece kita mau bawa chapter yang sedikit menarik .ehem...baiklah author mau bilang kalo...(2 jam kemudian),kalo...*digeplak readers karena menunggu lama* maaf minna tadi otak saya sedikit terganggu,author mau bilang kalo cha[ter ini hanya sedikit karena author buatnya pass malam tahun baru,jadi gomen minna . baik...back to topic .  
baik sebelum cerita dimulai,author akan membacakan cerita sebelumnya yaitu akatsuki telah menggulingkan perusahaan namikaze dan pein,pimpinan akatsuki berencana untuk menyerang uchiha tapi di lain pihak ternyata ada sebuah organisasi yang berbahaya yang dibentuk oleh markas dunia untuk menggulingkan akatsuki mulai bergerak dan membunuh orochimaru yang bernama the phoenix . di chapter ini akan dijelaskan kekuatan shin yang sebenarnya bahwa julukan untuk '_the blood of god'_ benar adanya . seberapa kuatkah organisasi itu dan bisakah akatsuki berhasil menghancurkan organisasi phoenix sebelum mereka yang menghancurkan akatsuki terlebih dahulu ...? langsung baca dari pada penasaran...ok ^.^"

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD  
RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .  
*WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,ANAK KECIL GAK BOLEH BACA KALO NEKAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI.. ^.^' DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR *  
SUMMARY=**

**SEBUAH ORGANISASI YANG BERBAHAYA...  
YANG TAK MEMANDANG BULU...  
SEBUAH KELOMPOK YANG DAPAT MENGHANCURKAN NEGARA DALAM WAKTU 10 MENIT...  
YANG BERISIKAN ANGGOTA-ANGGOTA BERBAHAYA,DIA BERNAMA...**

**~AKATSUKI~**

**3...2...1... ACTION:**

Chapter 5 : serangan dari phoenix dan siapakah shin sebenarnya...?

"the phoenix.."jawab shin dengan wajah dinginnya .

"the phoenix..? ,seberapa hebat kekuatan mereka..."tanya hidan dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain .

"organisasi pertama yang dibentuk oleh markas dunia pimpinannya adalah difinisi ke-2 jendral dunia yang bernama hyuuga neji,serangannya selalu tepat dan takkan pernah meleset sekecil apapun musuhnya .beranggotanya hanya 8 tapi berisi pasukan elit battalion terhebat yang pernah ada.."jelas shin ke yang lain .

"hyuuga neji dari clan pengusaha hyuuga,tak kusangka salah satu hyuuga ikut dalam difinisi jendral dunia.."jawab pein sambil memegang dagunya .

Disebuah gedung pencakar langit...

"kapan kita akan menyerang akatsuki,ketua...?"tanya pemuda berpakaian jendral garuda berwarna putih dan dilengannya berwarna merah melambangkan api abadi .

"kita akan menyerang saat fajar tiba,sekarang siapkan senjata yang akan kita gunakan untuk membunuh pendosa itu..."kata seorang pemuda berpakaian layaknya raja tetapi tanpa memakai mahkota .

"baik ketua..."jawab yang lain .

Sementara itu...

**#KRRRIEETT...DUM..**

"maaf leader-sama saya terlambat,tadi saat dijalan saya tak sengaja mendengar berita bahwa organisasi phoenix akan menyerang akatsuki saat fajar..."jawab zetsu sambil menutup pintu .

"sialan,tak kusangka secepat ini mereka akan menyerang kita .apa yang harus kulakukan...? "jawab pein yang sedang bingung akibat masalah ini .

"aku punya rencana,tinggal kalian setuju atau tidak itu terserah kalian..."jwab shin dengan mimik muka tenang seakan tak ada masalah yang datang .

"baik,apapun rencanamu pasti selalu berhasil dan kami mengandalkanmu shin..."jawab pein sedikit tenang .

Dikamar deidara...

"ahhh capeknya~..."kata dei sambil menutup pintu tak lupa menguncinya .  
pada saat mau tidur,dia merasakan kalo ada yang tidak beres dengan bantalnya .

"kok bantalnya dikit keras ya..."jawab dei curiga .  
saat membenarkan bantalnya,tiba-tiba...

"kenapa dei,ada yang mengganggu..? "jawab sosok pemuda disebelah kasur dei .  
"s-shin...kenapa kesini..?"jawab dei gugup menyembunyikan pipi merahnya .

"gak papa...cuman mau nemenin malaikatku tidur..."jawab shin sambil memegang pipi dei yang sedang memanas dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke dei .

"mau lanjut ke babak selanjutnya,dei...?"tanya shin dengan evil smirknya dan mencium dei .  
"e-eh,mmghh~..."jawab dei kaget akibat ciumannya dan author gak berani lanjutin karena author masih sayang nyawa .

Oke itu berlebihan...

XD

Paginya...

"baik ketua pasukan kita sudah siap sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan..."jawab pemuda berpakaian putih lengkap dengan attribute jendral dan membawa 3 pedang dipunggungnya .

"kuyakin akatsuki tak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang,ayo jalan..."perintah sang ketua ke prajuritnya .

Dan saat perajurit battalion sedang berjalan menuju markas akatsuki dihutan,tiba-tiba salah satu pasukan battalion yang berada ditengah dan tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah ranting yang bentuknya sedikit mencurigakan dan yang terjadi...

**#KRRAACKKK...DUAARRRR...**

2 baris pasukan depan telah terkena ledakan akibat jebakan yang dibuat akatsuki .

"sialan,ketua ada jebakan dan barisan depan terkena dampaknya..."jawab pemuda yang memegang sebuah pedang mata 2 . "ternyata akatsuki tidak sepenuhnya bodoh..."jawab sang ketua .

Belum 5 langkah berjalan,pasukan battalion telah tertembak dipenjuru arah dan gugur dengan kepala berlubang .

"cih sialan,pasukan pergi ketempat yang luas..."perintah ketua ke prajurit yang masih tersisa .tapi naas saat belum beberapa langkah pergi pasukan phoenix telah terkena jebakan dari akatsuki .

**#DOORR..DOOORRRR...DUAARR...ARRGGHHH...DUUAARRR...TOLONG...**

"sialan,neji kita terkepung segala arah dan pasukan kita tinggal 50 lagi..."jawab jendral difinisi ke 4 yang berpakaian prajurit berwarna biru khas markas dunia dan lengannya berwarna merah khas organisasi phoenix .

"tak ada cara lain,kalian lindungi aku...aku akan membentuk sebuah lingkaran "jawab ketua itu yang bernama neji dan dibalas oleh anggota phoenix .

Didalam markas...

"sepertinya strategi berhasil..."jawab pein melihat banyak mayat yang tergeletak di depan markas .  
'habis ini akan ada pembersihan massal nih...'batin pein yang lihat banyak mayat di depan markas .

FASTBACK:

"ini rencananya,dei manisku..kau pasang beratus ratus jebakan sesuai arah mereka datang dan kakuzu siapkan senjata yang bisa menembak sendiri sebanyak 70 senjata semi-automatic..."jawab shin yang menjelaskan rencananya .

END FASTBACK:

Saat shin sedang melihat pasukan-pasukan battalion yang berguguran,matanya tak sengaja melihat gerak-gerik dari salah satu jendral dan muka shin yang tadi biasa menjadi shock saat dia melihat jendral itu melakukan sesuatu .

"i-itu jangan-jangan..."jawab shin terbata .

"minna buat sebuah lingkaran dengan bulatan yang bulat terserah dimana dan kemungkinan markas akan hancur,CEPAT...!"perintah shin sambil mengambil sebuah kayu dan membentuk lingkaran dan disusul oleh yang lain .

"rasakan ini,**sword death:sword of destruction**..."jawab neji sambil mengangkat pedangnya dan menancapkan ketanah,seketika tanah disekitarnya bergetar hebat dan hancur begitu juga hutan dan prajurit yang tersisa .

**#KKRRAACCKKK...KKRAAACCCCKKKK...DUUAARRRR..**

Akibat ledakan itu yang jarak ledakannya sejauh 500 M,markas akatsuki hancur tapi anehnya telah terbentuk 11 perlindungan dari dalam reruntuhan gua itu .

"cih ternyata mereka selamat,tak kusangka akatsuki hebat juga..."remeh neji ke akatsuki .

"kalian tak apa-apa...?" tanya shin ke yang lain dan dijawab anggukan oleh yang lain tapi beda dengan keadaan deidara .

"dei kau tak apa-apa...?"tanya konan prihatin keadaan dei yang sedang pingsan .  
"sekarang jalankan rencana kedua,tobi kakuzu bawa konan dan dei ketempat yang aman biar ingatan tentang hal buruk tidak diterimanya dan jaga dia dan yang lain tinggal melihat sebuah film ini dengan seksama dan liat siapa shin sebenarnya..."jawab shin sambil mengeluarkan hawa gelap pada tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk menyerang .

**#WUUSHHH...**

Hanya dengan kedipan mata shin udah didepan neji sambil mengayunkan tinjuannya ke neji .

"sejak kapan di-..." **#DUUAAKK...**

**#WUUSHHHH...DUUUAAARRRR...DUUAARRR...DUAARRRR..DDUUAARRRR..**

Setidaknya 4 pohon telah tumbang karena pukulan shin dan anggota phoenix bersiap menyerang dan naas karena shin memanggil 2 pedang dari langit dan membentuk segel (+) .

"hancurlah bersama yang lain,**sword rebirth:sword of dance**"bisik shin sambil menggabungkan pedangnya sehingga membentuk segel (+).

**#CRRASSHHH...CRAASHHHH...CRAASHHHH..CCRASHHH..CRASSHHHH..CRASSHHH...CRASSHHHH...**

Pedang shin tepat mengenai dada dan perut pada 7 jendral itu .

"kenapa..."jawab jendral yang terkena dadanya .  
"kita..."sambung jendral sambil memegang perutnya yang robek .  
"bisa..."sambung jendral itu sambil memegang dadanya .  
"kalah..."sambung jendral itu yang tertusuk jantungnya .  
"oleh..."sambung jendral itu dan tewas seketika karena tertusuk dikepalanya .  
"orang seperti..."sambung jendral itu langsung tewas .  
"dia..."sambung pimpinan difinisi ke 4 yang terkena lehernya dan tewas .

**#BRUUKKK...BRUKKK...BRUKKK...BRUUKKK...BRRUKKK...BRUUKK...BRRUUKKK...**

"sekarang tinggal kau,neji..."jawab shin sambil menjilat darah yang masih menemplek dipedangnya .

"siapa kau sebenarnya..."jawab neji ketakutan .  
"seorang rengkarnasi dewa dan seorang dewa..."jawab shin sambil mendekati neji yang sekarat karena tulang rusuknya hancur .  
"seorang dewa neraka untukmu..."jawab shin berlari dan berniat menusuk leher si neji .

"ap-..." **#JLLEEEBBBB...**  
leher neji telah ditusuk oleh pedang hitam milik shin dan santainya shin menarik pedang itu keatas dengan cepat dan...

**#CCRRRAKKKK...**  
tulang tengkorak neji terbelah menjadi 2 .

"itulah hukuman yang kau dapatkan jika kau mengganggu kekasihku..."jawab shin dengan wajah dinginnya dan memotong tangan neji untuk mengambil senjata markas dunia yang bernama excalibur .

"akan kuambil senjata ini..."jawab shin sambil membuang tangan neji kesembarang arah .

Sementara direruntuhan markas...

"dia shin...?"tanya hidan ke kisame yang cengo melihat aksi brutal shin .  
"tak kusangka dia sesadis ini..."jawab sasori yang melihat detik-detik kepala neji terbelah .  
"apakah dia manusia...?"tanya itachi yang tak percaya apa yang dia lihat .  
'seberapa hebat kau,shin...'batin pein sambil mengepalkan tangannya sampai berdarah .

"hah,darah kotor yang harus dibersihkan..."jawab shin dengan muka malasnya sambil membentuk tangan menjadi bentuk 'segitiga' dan berbisik sesuatu .

"**the secret:return of four sacred path**"jawab shin saat membacakan mantra .

Tiba-tiba tanah yang tadinya hancur dan pohon-pohon yang tumbang mulai kembali menjadi semula dan pohon-pohon mulai tumbuh dengan cepat bahkan darah dari beberapa prajurit phoenix telah menghilang dan tubuh mereka mulai lenyap dibawa angin .

"dia shin..?"tanya hidan ke kisame yang cengo lagi akibat perbuatan shin .  
"dia bukan manusia..."tanya sasori membulatkan matanya saat melihat tanah dan pohon kembali seperti semula .  
"julukanmu emang benar,shin...kaulah rengkarnasi dari seorang dewa surgawi..."jwab pein takjub melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya .

**#BBRUUKKK...**  
shin terjatuh tanpa sebab yang membuat yang lain panik .

"SHIINN..."teriak akatsuki .

~**TBC~**

Akhirnya selesai juga,mumpung daripada nunggu tahun baru dimulai mending nerusin fict ini ampe cahpter 5,ya enggak...? oke daripada kelamaan karena author mau tidur dan chapter depan adalah 'chapter 6:sejarah shin dan rencana penghancuran uchiha..'

Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini diusahakan meninggalkan...

~**REVIEW~**


	6. Chapter 6

** present :  
"My Blood Venom :  
justice or ambition**

Hai...haaiii author balik lagi nih bawa chapter baru,sebelum itu author mau jelasin dulu pada sosok yang bernama kuraga shin atau shin.

Shin adalah charakter OC di FF ini dan terbilang paling terhebat dari yang di desa suragakure(negara badai) dan pimpinan tertinggi dari mafia dan yakuza .mata hijau kelam serta tubuh yang tinggi dan berambut merah darah dengan style rambut garuda(mirip rambut sasuke tapi sedikit panjang)dan memakai mahkota dewa naga dijidatnya,dan sifatnya yang suka ikut campur dan terkesan dingin dalam pertempuran yang membuatnya selalu ditakuti oleh siapapun .baju kimono berwarna merah yang berlapisan baju besi berwarna merah yang konon terbuat dari kulit naga inilah yang selalu melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan fisik ataupun tembakan .strategi dan pimpinan dari organisasi 'the chaos bridge'.kemampuannya yang tiada batas membuatnya mendapat julukan 'the blood of god' dari yang lain.

Oke kayaknya segitu penjelasan dari saya kalo masih belum jelas maka dichapter ini akan dijelaskan siapa shin baca minna...

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD  
RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .  
*WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,ANAK KECIL GAK BOLEH BACA KALO NEKAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI.. ^.^' DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR *  
SUMMARY=**

**SEBUAH ORGANISASI YANG BERBAHAYA...  
YANG TAK MEMANDANG BULU...  
SEBUAH KELOMPOK YANG DAPAT MENGHANCURKAN NEGARA DALAM WAKTU 10 MENIT...  
YANG BERISIKAN ANGGOTA-ANGGOTA BERBAHAYA,DIA BERNAMA...**

**~AKATSUKI~**

**3...2...1... ACTION:**

Chapter 6 :sejarah kelahiran shin dan penantangan uchiha...

Semenjak 2 hari yang lalu semenjak pertarungan antara akatsuki dan phoenix yang dimenangkan oleh akatsuki,para anggota akatsuki merayakan kemenangannya tapi tidak untuk cewe berambut blonde yang sedang menangis dikamar seorang pahlawan dari pertarungan itu.

"hiks...bangunlah shin...hiks...jangan tinggalkan aku..hiks.."kata perempuan itu sambil memegang tangan pemuda yang bernama shin .

Semenjak 2 hari yang lalu,shin melawan para pasukan phoenix dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan beruntung karena luka yang terdapat ditubuh shin hanya luka dalam yang tidak berbahaya dan dapat sembuh dalam sehari,tapi keberuntungan tidak selalu bersama seseorang karena sudah 2 hari shin tergeletak tak berdaya di kamarnya yang membuat kekasihnya panik dan senantiasa menunggunya .

Tiba-tiba tangan shin mulai bergerak menyentuh pipi dei dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata dei,sontak dei kaget dan langsung memeluk shin dengan erat.

"tak apa dei,aku takkan mati semudah itu..."jawab shin sambil mengelus rambut kuning dei.

"ta-tapi kata mereka,kau jatuh usai memakai kekuatan aneh dari dalam dirimu..."kata dei sambil tersenyum senang.

"kau tahu dei,kakuatan dalam diriku hanya akan kugunakan untuk melindungi bumi ini dan tak lupa kekasihku yang imut ini walaupun..."jawab shin sambil mencubit pipi dei dengan gemasnya.

"walaupun..?"tanya dei yang blushing akibat cubitan shin.

"walapun nyawa taruhannya...ayo kita keluar,kuyakin mereka sedang pesta sekarang "jawab shin sambil berdiri dari kasurnya.

"tapi kau masih belum pulih..."jawab dei prihatin sambil ikut berdiri.

#TUUKKK...

"jangan khawatirkan aku dei,khawatirkan bayi yang ada dikandunganmu..."jawab shin tersenyum sambil menekan jidat dei dengan 2 jarinya.

"da-darimana kau tahu,ka-kalo ak-aku ha-hamil..."tanya dei dengan gagap.

"karena aku bukan manusia biasa dei,ayo kita keluar dan nikmati pesta bersama yang lain.."bisik shin dan menarik tangan dei.

Ruang utama markas akatsuki...

Terlihat para anggota akatsuki sedang berfoya-foya akan kemenangan dari phoenix dan sesekali meminum vodka di meja.

"wah-wah sedang pesta yah,kok aku gak diajak..."jawab shin sambil melipat tangan didada disusul dei yang selalu dibelakang shin.

Semua langsung melihat ke sumber suara dan terlihat shin yang santainya berdiri didepan pintu kamar deidara.

#syyuutt..brukk...bruukkk...brrukkk...

"maaf dewa karena tidak mengajak anda kepesta ini dikarenakan tubuh anda masih belum sehat..."jawab pein sambil menekuk kakinya layaknya prajurit yang sedang menghadap raja mereka.

"hah..?"tanya shin bingung.

"semenjak pertarungan antara anda dengan phoenix,kami tahu 1 hal bahwa legenda yang selalu dibicarakan semua orang tentang diri anda memang benar,maafkan kami karena selama ini telah membuat anda merasa tak enak dan jika ingin membunuh kami atas kelancangan ini kami telah siap..."jawab kakuzu sambil menyerahkan sebuah pedang.

"aku tak minta trima kasih dari kalian,yang aku inginkan hanya ingin kalian melakukan pertobatan atas dosa yang kalian perbuat pada pimpinan presiden dikonoha yang dulu kalian bunuh..."jawab shin yang telah berdiri didepan kakuzu dan membuang pedang yang ditangan kakuzu.

"biar saya yang menanggung dosa itu dewa,karena saya yang memerintahkan untuk menghancurkan presiden itu dan membunuh para clan pengusahaan..."jawab pein sambil menyerahkan pistol ke shin.

"aku ingin bertanya padamu pein,apa ambisimu sekarang selain menghancurkan clan pengusahaan dan tujuan akatsuki...?"tanya shin sambil memegang pistol yang tadi dipegang oleh pein.

"aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah keadilan untuk negara ini dan negara lain dengan perantara tujuan akatsuki,karena tujuan akatsuki yaitu memusnahkan siapa saja yang berani mengganggu kehendak kami dalam mewujudkan sebuah keadilan maka mereka dipastikan harus dihancurkan..."jawab pein dengan posisi tetapnya.

"apa tujuan hidupmu jika tujuan itu terpenuhi,masihkah kau menyerang rakyat yang tidak berdosa karena pemerintahan dari para pengusaha yang menginginkan keinginannya menguasai hak dunia masih melakukan penyerangan bahkan tak segan membunuh rakyat yang tidak tahu apa-apa...?"tanya shin dengan tatapan dingin.

"tidak,tujuanku setelah tujuan akatsuki berhasil yaitu membuat sebuah sistem yang dipimpin oleh sebuah pimpinan tanpa ada campur tangan dari pihak manapun..."jawab pein mantap.

"baiklah bersiaplah menebus dosamu..."jawab shin dengan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"saya selalu siap..."jawab pein sambil menundukan kepala.

#DOORRR...

Shin menembak tepat dikepala pein dan tewas seketika.

"ap-apa yang kau lakukan,shin..."tanya dei gemeteran.

"itu untuk menebus dosanya..."jawabnya dingin.

"kalian dengar apa yang pimpinan kalian katakan,sebuah keadilan hanya dapat kita capai jika usaha kita dalam menggapainya penuh dengan suka cita dan duka dan pein,pimpinan kalian telah membuktikan sebuah keadilan untuk rakyat yang lemah walaupun dia selalu membuat masyarakat ketakutan terhadap organisasi ini tapi sebenarnya itu jalan menuju sebuah keadilan untuk masyarakat dunia..."jelas shin dengan tatapan datar.

"kenapa kau bunuh dia,kenapa tidak aku yang menebus dosa itu..."jawab konan sambil mengarahkan pistol ke arah shin.

#SSYYUUTT...GREEEPPP...

"aku tidak akan mengorbankan seorang yang masih suci seperti kalian,cukup ketua kalianlah yang harus menanggung semuanya..."jawab shin sambil memegang leher konan.

"tenang konan,aku akan menghidupkan dia dengan jiwa baru yang suci tanpa ada dosa dalam dirinya..."jawab shin menuju jasad pein yang sudah berada di kursi panjang.

"atas nama tuhan dan ijin dewa yahya,kau akan bangkit sebagai keluarga dari kuraga dan menjadi budakku dan pimpinan sebagai anggota akatsuki..."kata shin sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi bentuk segitiga.

Seakan tuhan menerima jawaban shin,perlahan tubuh pein diselimuti cahaya dan masuk melalui ke lubang kepala pein dan lukanya perlahan mulai hilang .pein membuka matanya tanpa disuruh,konan langsung memeluk tubuh pein sambil menangis.

"kau telah hidup kembali sebagai keluarga kuraga,pein..."jawab shin pergi meninggalkan yang lain yang kagum akan kekuatannya.

"tunggu..."kata pein menghentikan shin pergi dan shin menoleh sedikit.

"tolong ceritakan kisah dirimu kepada kita..."jawab pein sambil duduk dikasurnya.

"jika aku ceritakan,apakah kalian akan percaya dengan ceritaku...?"tanya shin yang masih dalam posisinya.

"apapun ceritamu pasti kami langsung percaya..."jawab pein dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

#TLLIICKKK...

Tiba-tiba suasana didalam gua berganti menjadi disebuah tanah ladang yang hijau dan menyejukkan.

"namaku kuraga shin,pimpinan dari yakuza dan mafia serta rengkarnasi dari dewa penjaga gerbang 7 surga, lahir karena untuk menghapus dosa yang telah dibuat markas dunia dan mengembalikan sistem dunia yang telah hilang..."jawab shin membuka suaranya.

"serta dalam mewujudkan ambisi itu,aku membentuk organisasi yang telah disusun oleh para dewa yang bernama 'chaos bridge'dan beranggotakan 5 orang termasuk aku .aku telah memusnahkan negara kelahiranku karena mereka telah mendukung markas dunia yang telah merebut kebebasan dan keadilan untuk rakyat dunia bahkan ayahku,pimpinan yakuza dan mafia telah kubunuh karena dia salah satu faktor markas dunia menjadi maju .dulu markas dunia telah membuat sebuah sistem yang melindungi semua rakyat dunia tanpa campur tangan siapapun,tapi semenjak penyerangan dari penghianatan jendral terhebat bernama shrimura danzo yang membunuh pimpinan markas dunia dan merebut tahta pemerintahan danzo,semua sistem untuk melindungi rakyat dunia dihapus dan para clan pengusaha yang kalian hancurkan melakukan kudeta besar-besaran kemarkas dunia tapi sungguh disayangkan mereka gagal menyerang markas dunia dikarena pengaruh dari danzo untuk membuat sebuah negara yang dilindungi dengan sistem pelindungan dari markas dunia jika mereka menyerahkan sebagian besar kekuatan mereka untuk mengabdi menjadi pasukan markas mereka dan menerima kesepakatan itu..."jawabnya sambil memegang sebuah daun yang sedang bertebangan.

"tapi saat uchiha keluar dari kesepakatan itu,uchiha mulai menyerang semua para pengusahaan didunia dan memerintahkan clan namikaze untuk membunuh pamanmu karena mereka menganggap bahwa pamanmu terlalu berbahaya untuk tahu gerakan dari uchiha,hyuuga dan uzumaki mulai membahas penyerangan terhadap namikaze dan uchiha dan kalian telah menghancurkan rencana hyuuga dan uzumaki untuk meruntuhkan namikaze dan uchiha serta menyelamatkan warga konoha dari perang yang akan timbul dari 2 belah pihak jika kalian tidak cepat menghentikan hyuuga dan uzumaki..."jawabnya sambil menggenggam daun itu.

"aku sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian karena telah menghentikan perang yang akan terjadi di konoha dan juga tentang organisasi kalian,aku telah berbicara pada pimpinan konoha untuk menghapus data organisasi akatsuki bahkan pemimpin konoha menjadikan kalian sebagai organisasi yang akan melindungi rakyat dari serangan markas dunia"jawabnya sambil meniup daun yang ditangannya.

"aku akan mengembalikan keadaan ini menjadi semula,tanpa ada permusuhan dan rasa dendam dari para manusia..."jawab shin sambil mengangkat tangan dan membunyikan jarinya.

#TLLIICKKK...

Suasana telah kembali seperti semula dan shin pun melanjutkan pergi dari kamar pein.

"pein,temui aku di atap markas..."jawabnya sambil menutup pintu.

#KRIIEETTT...DUM...

"dia emang rengkarnasi dari dewa..."kata hidan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"sudahlah kalian jangan merenung terus,ayo lanjutkan pestanya dan aku akan menyusul kalian..."jawab pein berdiri dari kasur dan pergi ke atap markas.

Diatap...

"ada apa anda memanggil saya..."jawab pein sambil menundukkan tubuhnya.

"tak usah seformal itu pein,panggil aku shin saja..."jawabnya sambil menunjukan senyuman khasnya.

"ada apa kau memanggilku kesini,shin..."jawab pein sambil mengangkat badannya.

"kau tahu clan pengusahaan sabaku dan kaguya...?"tanya shin kepein dan dibalas anggukan lemah pein.

"sebenarnya laporan tentang kehancuran mereka adalah bohong,aku telah membuat sebuah tawaran dengan mereka dengan imbalan sebuah keadilan dan kebebasan untuk rakyat mereka dan mereka menyetujuinya walaupun ada sedikit gangguan .agar tidak diketahui markas dunia tentang penghianatan sabaku dan kaguya,aku telah membuat sebuah laporan palsu ke seluruh dunia bahwa mereka telah hancur tapi sebenarnya mereka masih hidup dan tinggal di markasku.."jawab shin menatap pein dengan tatapan datarnya.

"sekarang aku memerintahkanmu selaku majikan dari keluarga kuraga untuk membuat sebuah surat gencatan senjata untuk uchiha tanpa memakai tujuan akatsuki..."perintah shin.

"baiklah,perintah pertamamu akan ku terima..."jawab pein sambil menuju ke pintu keluar.

"tunggu..."kata shin menghentikan langkah pein.

"tolong kumpulkan anggota akatsuki ke ruang tengah karena aku mau mengatakan sesuatu..."perintah shin dengan senyuman tipisnya dan dibalas 'hn' oleh pein.

Diruang tengah...

"baiklah karena semua telah berkumpul,majikanku atau lebih tepatnya shin akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada kita..."kata pein membuka rapat.

"baiklah..ehem sebelumnya,dei kemarilah..."jawab shin sambil menunjuk kursi yang kosong didekatnya dan dei pun pindah ke dekat shin dengan wajah blushing.

"akan ku mulai pembicara ini...aku akan memberitahu sesuatu bahwa aku akan melamar dei sekarang juga dan aku meminta ijin ke dei dan kau ketua untuk mensetujuinya.."jawab shin yang membuat lainnya cengo massal.

"ka-kalau a-aku sih terserah ketua mau atau tidak..."jawab dei dengan wajah meronanya.

"ehem...baiklah aku akan menerimanya karena anda telah banyak membantu kami untuk mewujudkan tujuan akatsuki untuk membentuk sebuah keadilan ke seluruh masyarakat..."jawab pein dengan senyum yang jarang dia keluarkan.

"baiklah trima kasih,pein..."jawab shin dengan muka senang sambil merangkul dei dengan kasih sayang sontak yang dipeluk seakan ingin pingsan dibuatnya.

"leader,clan pengusaha uchiha menolak gencatan senjata dari kita bahkan mereka ingin menantang orang yang terkuat diantara kita untuk bertarung pedang dengan uchiha..."jawab zetsu diseberang sana .

"cih,emang uchiha selalu keras kita tutup acara ini dan kita langsung pergi ke mansion uchiha untuk menerima tantangan ini..."perintah pein sambil menutup rapat mereka.

Didepan mansion uchiha...

"kami datang atas nama kedamaian tanpa penyerangan..."jawab pein dengan muka datarnya didepan pasukan bersenjata dari uchiha.

Seakan tidak ada gerakan mencurigakan dari mereka,para pasukan uchiha mulai menurunkan senjata dan mengijinkan masuk ke mansion uchiha.

Didepan ruang pertemuan uchiha dengan pimpinan akatsuki...

"baiklah,pimpinan akatsuki dimohon untuk masuk..."perintah salah satu prajurit yang sedang membuka pintu pertemuan dan pein pun masuk ke ruang itu,tapi anehnya shin juga ikut masuk ke ruang pertemuan itu dan dicegah oleh 3 prajurit yang menjaga pintu itu.

"maaf,yang dibutuhkan hanya pimpinan akatsuki bukan anda..."jawab salah satu prajurit dengan ramah.

"anggap saja aku sekutu dari akatsuki dan pimpinan organisasi dari the chaos bridge.."jawab shin dengan tatapan iblisnya.

"tapi kami tidak memanggil anda untuk datang kesin-..."perkataan prajurit itu terpotong karena melihata tatapan iblis dari shin.

"kalian ingin melihat darah dilantai ini...hmm"jawab shin takut dengan tatapan itu,mau-tidak mau mereka memperbolehkan shin untuk masuk.

Didalam ruang pertemuan...

#KRIIEETT...

"tuan,ada seseorang yang ingin masuk..."jawab salah satu prajurit masuk kedalam sambil menghadap pimpinan uchiha.

"suruh dia masuk..."perintahnya.

"baik..."jawab prajurit itu.

"maaf mengganggu kalian para petinggi uchiha dan akatsuki..."jawab shin dengan ramah.

"tidak apa-apa,siapa nama anda sampai-sampai berani mengganggu kami..?"tanya pimpinan uchiha yang sedang menatap pemuda didepannya.

"bisa dibilang sekutu dari akatsuki dan sekutu dari konoha,seorang pimpinan dari the chaos bridge..."jawab pemuda itu sambil mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang tiba-tiba muncul kursi yang datang dari mana dan telah berada dipinggir pein yang membuat pemimpin uchiha kaget apa yang dia lihat.

"chaos bridge,musuh dari markas dunia dan musuh kami,kenapa kau kesini...?"jawab orang itu dengan marah.

"tenang madara-sama,dia datang hanya untuk membuat sebuah gencatan senjata untuk kita..."jawab pein keorang itu yang bernama madara.

"aku menolak gencatan senjata dari kalian para organisasi gelap kami menerima gencatan senjata,pasti kalian akan memanfaatkan kami untuk menyerang markas dunia dan-..."perkataan madara terpotong karena melintas sebuah pisau dan menancap didinding.

"berani kau berkata lagi,maka yang kedua pasti takkan meleset..."jawab shin sambil memasang deathglare ke madara.

"braninya kau melempar benda berbahaya itu,siapa kau sebenarnya..."jawab madara berdiri dari kursinya.

"seorang pemilik julukan 'the blood of god',pemilik tato naga merah dan naga putih dimasing-masing tangannya,dia bernama..."jelas si pein .

"kuraga shin,majikanku dan pimpinan dari the chaos bridge..."jawabnya lagi.

"huahahahaha..."tawa madara .

"jika kau pemilik julukan itu,maka aku akan menantangmu dalam pertarungan adu pedang.."tantang madara ke shin dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"kuterima tantanganmu..."terima shin sambil pergi dari ruangan itu dan menghancurkan pintu itu hanya tatapan matanya.

#DRAAKKK...

"siapa yang melakukan ini..."jawab salah satu prajurit dan melihat kepintu yang hancur itu.

#CRRAASHHH...

Prajurit itu jatuh dengan kepala tidak berada dalam tempatnya dan membuat madara diam ditempat.

"kau telah menyesal telah menantang seorang dewa,madara...cepat temui dia di depan mansion karena dia telah menunggumu.."jawab pein sambil melihat madara masih diam ditempat.

"aku takkan menyesal apa yang telah ku lakukan.."jawabnya sambil pergi ke tempat yang pein tunjuk.

Didepan mansion uchiha...

"baiklah aku akan melakukan sebuah sepakatan jika aku kalah maka kau bisa membunuhku sekarang juga dan jika aku menang maka kau harus menyetujui gencatan senjata ini.."kata shin sambil mengasah pedangnya.

"peraturannya sama seperti deathmatch atau pertarungan kematian,jika kau mati maka aku menang dan begitu sebaliknya maka buatlah pemimpin penerus uchiha jika kau mati.."jawabnya lagi sambil membacakan peraturan dalam pertarungan adu pedang.

"aku akan menunjuk fugaku sebagai penerusku jika aku mati..."jwab madara sambil menunjuk fugaku sebagai penerusnya.

"baiklah saat api ini padam,kalian boleh saling menyerang..."jawab pein sambil mematikan api itu dan apinya padam..

#WUUSHHHH...SSRAKKKK...

#TRRAAANNGG...TRAANNNGGG...TRRAAANNGG...

Suara gesekan pedang telah terbunyi menandakan pertarungan mereka dimulai.

"hmm..tak buruk untuk pemula.."jawab madara meremehkan.

"cih..."jawab shin sambil melompat beberapa meter.

"takkan kubiarkan..."kata madara sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kesamping kanan shin.

#TRRAANGGG...

Tapi dengan cegat shin dapat menangkis serangan itu dan berniat membalas serangan madara.

#TTRAAANNGGG...TRAAANNGGGG...

"pertarungan pedang jaman kuna,hahaha..."jawab shin sambil tertawa.

"jangan tertawa kau bajingan kelas bawah..."bentak madara sambil menyerang shin berkali-kali.

#TRRANNGG...TRAANGGG...TRAANNGGG...TTRAAANNGGG...

Karena serangan madara bertubi-tubi dan shin berusaha untuk menangkis serangan itu tapi..

#CRAASSHHH...

Pipi sebelah kiri shin tergores oleh pedang madara dan membuat shin mundur beberapa langkah.

"hmm..tak buruk untuk manusia.."jawab shin dengan senyuman anehnya.

"baiklah kuberi kau waktu 5 detik untuk membuat luka di pipi kananku,jika berhasil kau langsung penggal kepalaku dan jika kau kalah akan ku ukir nama dewa yahya dijantungmu..."jawab shin sambil memegang pedangnya.

"akan kuhitung,satu..."jawab shin mulai hitungannya.

"hhyyaaa..."teriak madara sambil mengayun pedang keshin.

#TTTRAAANGGG...TRAANGGGG...SYYUUUTT...SYYUUTTTT...

Dengan santainya shin menangkis dan menghindari serangan dari madara.

"dua..."

#TTRAAAAAANGGG...

Madara mundur beberapa langkah dan membuat sebuah gerakan dan madara mendekatinya.

#TTTRAAANGGG...TRAANGGGG...

"tiga..."

Madara maju dengan 2 pedang menuju shin yang masih stand by ditempat.

#TRRANNGG...TRAANGGG...TRAANNGGG...TTRAAANNGGG...TTRAACCKKK...

Salah satu pedang madara terlempar keatas dan shin mundur 2 langkah.

"empat..."

"hhhuaaaa..."teriak madara sambil berlari hendak memotong leher shin tapi...

#TTLLIICCKKK...

"lima...waktumu telah habis,madara.."jawab shin sambil memegang pedang madara dan menghancurkannya.

#TKRIICK...TTRAACCKKKK...

"sekarang giliranku..."jawab shin sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ketubuh madara dan menyayat-nyayat tubuh madara bagaikan membelah angin dengan brutalnya...

#CCRAASSHH...CRRASSSHHH...CRAASSHHHHH...CCRAASSSHHHHH...

Baju serta tubuh madara telah robek akibat sayatan shin sehingga organ-organ tubuh madara terlihat jelas.

#JJLEEEBB...

"kuambil ini..."jawab shin sambil menarik jantung madara.

#CRRASSSHHH...

Jantung madara terlepas dan membuat madara tewas seketika.

"lihatlah,seorang pendosa pasti akan mati mengenaskan seperti dia...sekarang kepimpinan akan dipimpin oleh fugaku dan akulah yang memimpin sepenuhnya atas uchiha ini..."jawab shin sambil mengangkat jantung madara yang telah tertulis 'yahya' di jantung madara.

"baiklah,aku dan pasukanmu akan mengikuti perintah darimu..."jawab fugaku menundukan tubuhnya dan disusul oleh yang lain.

"rencana menuju kedamaian akan tercipta,tinggal 1 jalan menuju kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya.."bisik shin dengan muka datarnya.

"**PENGHANCURAN MARKAS DUNIA..."**jawab shin dengan evil smirk.

**~TBC~**

Akhirnya selesai juga...gimana masih kurang adegannya..? gomen karena author masih kurang dalam bagian tanpa lama karena author sedang sibuk membuat chapter terusan ini maka dengan hormat author akan menutup chapter ini dan dilanjutkan chapter depan yang berjudul 'chapter 7 :**daun yang bertebangan,musim dingin berganti semi...'**

Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...

~**REVIEW~**


	7. Chapter 7

** present:  
"My Blood Venom:  
justice or ambition"**

Ciluk...BA...,author kembali nih bawa chapter baru .ehem...sebelumnya,terima kasih telah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal dan terima kasih juga atas dukungan dari para senpai-senpai yang selalu memberi dorongan-dorongan untuk melanjutkan fict ini maupun fict lain .

Baiklah sebelum membaca chapter ini,kita bahas chapter sebelumnya yaitu shin telah menunjukan kekuatan sebenarnya dan memberi semua tentang kebenaran dari para clan pengusaha yang mereka hancurkan serta membuat akatsuki kembali ke jalan yang benar .dilain pihak,uchiha menantang orang yang terkuat dari akatsuki untuk menantang madara adu pedang dan shin menerima tantangan itu .saat pertarungan dimulai,shin membiarkan pipi kanannya tergores oleh pedang madara dalam waktu 5 detik jika berhasil maka dia siap dipenggal langsung dan jika gagal maka jantung madara akan diambil dan diukir nama 'yahya' dijantungnya,naas karena madara gagal melakukannya dan jantungnya telah diambil oleh shin dan tewas .

Kayaknya segitu deh yang author tahu...oke langsung baca ^.^"

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD,ROMANTIS.**

**RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,ANAK KECIL GAK BOLEH BACA KALO NEKAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI.. ^.^' DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR ***

**SUMMARY=TINGGAL SATU TAHAP MENUJU KEDAMAIAN DUNIA,MAMPUKAH AKATSUKI MENGHANCURKAN MARKAS DUNIA YANG SEKARANG TELAH BERTINDAK SEMAUNYA ATAS PIMPINAN SHRIMURA DANZO...?**

CHAPTER 7 :**daun yang bertebangan,musim dingin berganti semi...**

**3...2...1...ACTION**

Setelah mengusai clan uchiha,akatsuki kembali ke markas untuk membicarakan rencana selanjutnya .

"tujuan akatsuki sudah tercapai,sekarang kita bebas untuk melakukan apapun sesuka kalian..."jawab pein sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"kapan kita akan menyerang pusat dunia,pein..."tanya konan sambil membawa minuman dingin dan duduk disamping deidara.

"itu terserah shin karena dia yang punya tujuan itu.."jawab pein sambil menatap konan.

"omong-omong dimana shin...?"jawab dei sambil memakan cemilan.

"entahlah..."jawab pein sambil melihat rembulan.

Di markas chaos bridge...

"kapan kita akan meyerang mereka,ketua..."tanya pemuda berambut merah dan di jidatnya bertulisan kanji 'Ai'.

"setelah musim semi,kumpulkan mental kalian karena markas dunia bukan lawan yang lemah..."jawab shin sambil menatap rembulan.

'kita akan bertemu lagi,kira..'jawabnya pelan.

Markas dunia...

"danzo-sama,madara telah terbunuh oleh seseorang..."jawab seorang pemuda berambut hitam memakai baju jendral dan memakai sabuk bertulisan 'NE'.

"bagus,sekarang kita serang uchiha...jangan biarkan mereka hidup"perintah seorang berumur 50 thn sambil mengangkat pedangnya.

"tapi mereka telah pergi dari konoha dan keberadannya telah lenyap bagaikan ditelan bumi..."jawab pemuda itu.

#DUUAKKK...

"aku tidak mau tahu,sekarang kau cari mereka dan bunuh semuanya tanpa ada dari mereka yang hidup..."jawab orang itu usai memukul panglimanya.

1 bulan kemudian...

Seorang pemuda berdiri diatas salju yang cukup tebal sambil memegang sebuah daun yang masih hijau.

"daun yang masih bertahan dimusim dingin adalah simbol kesyukuran dan berkah,kuharap kau masih tak apa-apa,dei..."jawab pemuda itu sambil menggenggam daun itu.

#WUUSSHHH... TAP...

"akhirnya sampai juga..."jawabnya berdiri disebuah kuil yang tertutup.  
"**shin-khunsi-rakairu-rakamaru-yahya**..."bisik shin sambil membaca sebuah mantra.

#KKRRIIEEETTT...DUM

Pintu kuil terbuka dan pemuda itu masuk .setelah masuk dan berjalan 10 menit,shin membuka sebuah kotak misterius dan mengambil surat yang terdapat dalam kotak itu.

"aku harus kembali ke markas dan bertemu dengan calon istriku..."jawabnya sambil menghilang didalam kabut.

Dimarkas akatsuki..

#WUUSSHHH... TAP...

"siapa kau.."jawab zetsu sambil menyiapkan pistol dari sakunya.  
"tenang zetsu,ini aku..."jawab pemuda itu sambil membuka topi bambunya.

"maaf shin-sama atas kelancangan tadi,mari masuk..."jawab zetsu sambil menundukan tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan shin masuk.

Didalam markas...

"yo,apa gue mengganggu...?"jawab shin sambil melambaikan tangan dan langsung dipeluk oleh dei.

#BBRUKKK...

"kenapa lama sekali ~...?"tanya dei sambil memeluk shin.

"hehe...maaf sayang tadi aku pergi kesuatu tempat untuk mengambil sesuatu..."jawab shin sambil mengelus rambut dei.

"pein,tolong lakukan rapat dadakan sekarang..."perintah shin ke pein yang masih melihat kelakuan mereka tadi.

"baiklah,itachi suruh semua anggota akatsuki berkumpul..."jawab pein dan menyuruh itachi untuk mengumpulkan anggota akatsuki.

"sekarang aku yang akan memulai rapat ini...ehem,sekarang kita akan pergi kemarkas besarku untuk membahas rencana meruntuhkan kepimpinan danzo tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian .apakah kalian akan mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian untuk mewujudkan perdamaian ini dan jika perang telah berakhir,masihkah kalian akan menyerang beberapa clan bahkan organisasi lainnya yang akan terbentuk dimasa depan yang akan datang...?"tanya shin sambil menatap akatsuki serius.

"pein,kaulah ketua dari organisasi ini maka beritahu jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi..."jawab shin berbalik menatap pein.

"baiklah,aku akan menjawab pertanyaan tadi .yang jelas aku sebagai pimpinan akatsuki tidak akan menyerang clan yang tersisa mulai sekarang dan juga organisasi yang suatu saat terbentuk tapi kami tak segan menggempur organisasi jika organisasi itu berbahaya bagi dunia.."jelas pein dan dibalas senyuman misterius dari shin.

"kupegang jawabanmu,sekarang pakailah kertas ini karena hanya memakai kertas ini kalian bisa memasuki markas besar the chaos bridge..."jawab shin sambil menyerahkan puluhan kertas ke yang lain.

"cara memakainya adalah injak kertas itu dengan kaki kanan dan bacalah mantra ini '**rakmaru-shinaru-yahya bridge-**..."kata shin sambil memberi penjelasan ke yang lain.

"**rakmaru-shinaru-yahya bridge**..."jawab mereka dan tubuh mereka diselimuti cahaya dari kertas itu dan perlahan tubuh mereka menghilang.

Dimarkas besar chaos bridge...

Akatsuki telah sampai didepan gerbang chaos bridge dan kagum karena bahan pembuatan gerbang itu terbuat dari emas.

"gerbang itu dibuat langsung dari para malaikat surga dalam waktu 3 hari,ayo masuk..."jawab shin dari belakang dan melewati akatsuki yang masih kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"atas nama shin,aku membuka gerbang ini..."jawab shin sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

#KRRIEETTT...

Pintu terbuka sepenuhnya dan memperlihatkan semua gedung yang terletak dikerajaan.

"ayo masuk..."perintah shin sambil memasukan pedangnya ke dalam dimensi.

"tak kusangka ada kerajaan dan manusia yang hidup disini..."jawab hidan kagum melihat beberapa orang yang sedang bekerja dan beberapa sedang bercengkrama dengan yang lain mirip seperti didunia asli.

"selamat datang di negara suragakure buatan ku..."jawab shin sambil memberi selamat datang ke akatsuki.

"buatanmu...?"tanya tobi kagum akan pandangan yang dia lihat.

"ya mereka adalah bekas warga dari suragakure,dan aku mengambil mereka karena mereka sama seperti kita .semenjak suragakure hancur,pasukan markas besar mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka dan beberapa alat tempur..."jelas si shin.

"baiklah kita sudah sampai.."jawab shin sambil membuka pintu.

#KRRIEETTT...

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan beribu-ribu pasukan sedang berdiri di depan mereka sedang melihat akatsuki dengan pandangan membunuh.

"tenang mereka adalah aliansi kita,kuharap kalian akur dengan mereka .ayo akatsuki ikuti saya dan pasukan akatsuki tolong berada disini dan kalian mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada mereka aku tak segan memotong kepala kalian dari tubuh kalian,mengerti..."perintah shin dengan tatapan dingin dan dijawab 'baik ketua' oleh yang lain.

Didalam kerajaan...

"kayaknya sampai sini dlu karena aku mau kesuatu tempat,kalian tinggal lurus dan buka pintu yang bergambar naga merah didepan pertigaan.."jawab shin sambil pergi ke jalan lain.

"Ini tempatnya..."jawab pein sambil melihat tanda didepan pintu itu.

#KRRIEETTT...

Terlihat para pimpinan dari sabaku dan kaguya dan bahkan uchiha berada disalah satu tempat pertemuan itu.

"akatsuki..."jawab pimpinan kaguya sambil menyiapkan pedangnya dan menyerang pein.

#TRAANGG...

"aku disini karena disuruh tuanku..."jawab pein sambil menarik pedangnya untuk melindungi kepalanya.

"cih,siapa tuanmu...?"tanya pimpinan kaguya yang masih mempertahankan posisi pedangnya.

"jangan banyak kegabah kimimaro,mereka adalah aliansi kita..."jawab fugaku yang masih santai melihat serangan dari pemuda yang bernama kimimaro.

"sekarang kau membela meraka,uchiha .merekalah dalang dalam penghancuran clan pengusaha kita.."jawab kimimaro sambil menatap fugaku dengan pandangan dingin dan kembali memandang pein.

"jika kau ingin menantangku maka,ayo kita lakukan..."jawab pein sambil mengangkat pedangnya sehingga pedang kimimaro terangkat.

"baiklah ay-..."perkataan kimimaro terpotong karena pedangnya terlempar dari tangannya bahkan pedang pein juga ikut terlempar.

#SSYYUUTT...JLLEBB...JLEEBB...

Pedang itu menancap di tanah dan mereka berdua melirik ke sebuah pintu yang sedang berdiri pemuda yang sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

"aku telah memegang janji dari kalian,jika kalian melanggarnya maka aku tak segan untuk membunuh kalian berdua sekarang juga..."jawab pemuda itu yang memakai baju kerajaan berwarna emas layaknya penguasa surga dan memakai mahkota naga bernama shin.

"pein,kimimaro kembali ketempat kalian dan akatsuki duduk disebelah tembok itu..."perintah shin sambil menujuk tempat duduk yang tersedia ditembok.

"dan khusus untuk deidara,kau duduk disampingku karena kau akan menjadi calon istriku..."jawabnya lagi sambil memberi senyuman khasnya dan membuat deidara blushing.

"baiklah,rapat dimulai...kita akan membahas taktik penyerangan ke markas besar,untuk itu aku mengumpulkan kalian serta pasukan kalian untuk membahas ini..."jawab shin membuka rapat itu.

"kenapa tidak anda dan pasukan anda untuk menyerang pusat dunia,bukannya anda adalah rengkarnasi dewa yahya..?"tanya kimimaro sambil memasang muka serius.

"aku bahkan bisa menghancurkan 5 negara dalam 1 serangan,tapi aku ingin kalian ikut dalam penggempuran ke markas dunia dan melakukan perang terbesar di bumi ini untuk melahirkan sebuah kedamaian dan kebebasan..."jawab shin sambil memegang sebuah daun.

"bahkan sebuah daun bisa berkelana keseluruh dunia tanpa ada gangguan,jika kalian ingin seperti daun itu maka lakukan perang ini dan hancurkan pemerintahan danzo dan para pasukannya untuk membuka gerbang kebebasan dan kedamaian untuk kalian dan dunia..."jawabnya menggenggam daun itu sampai hancur.

"ayo kita kedepan dan akan kujelaskan secara perinci tentang hal ini..."jawab shin sambil menjuju ke depan.

Diatap pertemuan para penguasa...

"kalian semua,kenapa aku sampai memanggil semua pasukan dari penjuru dunia untuk berkumpul disini...?"tanya shin menatap semua pasukan aliansi dan terdengar mereka berbisik-bisik karena tidak tahu.

"aku memanggil kalian untuk melakukan sebuah perang terbesar yang pernah ada dibumi ini dan perang ini yang akan menentukan masa depan dunia ini dan tonggak berdirinya sebuah keadilan .karena itu,aku membutuhkan jiwa dan raga kalian untuk berperang dan juga untuk melindungi rakyat serta para leluhur yang dulu tersiksa saat pemerintahan danzo .aku mohon kepada kalian semua,tolong lahirkan keadilan dan kebebasan didunia ini sekali lagi..."jawab shin sambil menundukkan kepala.

"..."

"kalian adalah daun masa depan,yang tidak terikat akan perintah apapun dan siapapun .setelah perang ini selesai,kalian bebas melakukan apapun didunia ini dengan nama kebebasan diri kalian .tak ada manusia yang akan menderita dan tersiksa dari sesama manusia..."

"apakah kalian ingin berada dipengawasan pusat dunia dan terus terbelenggu oleh kekuasannya...? .apakah kalian ingin merasakan rasanya **BEBAS**...?"teriak shin dengan penuh penekanan.

"YEAAHHHH..."teriak yang lain.

"APAKAH KALIAN RELA ANAK-ANAK BAHKAN PENERUS KITA SELALU MENDAPAT PENDERITAAN TANPA ADA KEBEBASAN...?"

"TIDAKKK..."teriak prajurit dengan semangat.

"MAKA DARI ITU,KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN PERANG INI DEMI ANAK-ANAK KITA DAN PENERUS KITA SERTA KEDAMAIAN AKAN TERUS SELAMANYA DIBUMI INI SAMPAI DUNIA INI HANCUR..._**FOR JUSTICE AND FREEDOM...!**_ "teriak shin sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas dengan menggenggam.

"YEAAHHH..._**FOR JUSTICE AND FREEDOM**_.."teriak prajurit tak kalah semangat sambil meninju langit.

"kita akan menyerang mereka saat musim semi,saat daun mulai tumbuh dan disaat itulah bersamaan kedamaian akan lahir kembali..."jawab shin dengan wajah senang dan kembali keruangan rapat.

"nama aliansi ini adalah **STARFALL**.."jawabnya lagi.

"baik ketua..."jawab para pimpinan dan menyusul ke ruang rapat.

Di markas pusat dunia...

"danzo-sama,kita telah diberi surat tantangan perang dari aliansi yang bernama STARFALL dan pimpinan mereka adalah kuraga shin salah satu dari 3 orang berdarah dewa.."jawab pemuda itu yang bernama sai.

"kuraga shin,pimpinan dari aliansi yang bernama 'starfall ' yang berisikan para clan pengusaha yang tersisa dan organisasi gelap yang bernama akatsuki .anak dari kuraga ritsune,pimpinan dari suragakure...tak kusangka mereka merencanakan ini,balas surat ini dan kita akan membahas tentang perang ini..."jawab danzo sambil menyerahkan surat itu.

Dimarkas besar STARFALL...

"tuan,kami membawa surat dari markas dunia.."jawab salah satu dari prajurit dan menyerahkan surat itu.

"sesuai rencana,aku membutuhkan 3 orang untuk ikut denganku untuk membahas peraturan perang ini..."jawab shin usai membaca surat itu.

"aku akan menunjuk pein dan fugaku serta gaara untuk ikut dalam perundingan pembahasan perang,dan sisanya boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini..."printah shin dan dibalas anggukan dari pein,fugaku dan gaara.

Ditanah yang tandus...

Terlihat beribu-ribu pasukan battalion dari arah utara sedang berdiam untuk menunggu perintah.  
dan dari arah selatan terlihat juga beribu-ribu pasukan dari ' starfall '.

"fugaku,pein ayo maju..."perintah shin sambil memajukan kudanya dan disusul oleh mereka berdua.

"naruto,sasuke ikuti aku..."perintah danzo menuju kedepan.

"lama tidak bertemu,shrimura danzo..."salam shin dengan hormat.

"tak perlu salam darimu,manusia terkutuk..kami kesini hanya untuk membahas peraturan perang yang kau katakan perang kedamaian..."jawab danzo dengan senyuman remeh.

"cih..." #TTLLICCCKKKK...

Suasana yang tadi tandus berubah menjadi penuh dengan rumput yang hijau bahkan telah tersedia 6 kursi yang berjejer dengan rapih.

"daripada kita berdiri bosan hanya untuk ini,lebih baik kita duduk sambil membahas tentang perang yang terjadi 1 bulan yang akan datang..."jawab shin sambil duduk disenggasana dia.

Diposisi pasukan battalion dan pasukan STARFALL...

#CCLEEKKK... CCLEEKKK... CCLEEKKK...

"tak perlu khawatir,itu hanya ilusi belaka..."jawab pemuda berambut biru dan memiliki tato naga biru dilehernya.

"akhirnya setelah 10 tahun kita berpisah,kita akan bertemu sebagai musuh..benar-benar takdir yang dibuat oleh penguasa"jawab pemuda itu dengan evil smirk.

"baiklah,peraturan ini kita mulai sekarang..."jawab danzo sambil duduk sambil ditemani ke 2 orang anak buahnya.

"peraturan ini akan terjadi selama 7 hari karena terlihat pasukan kita dan pasukanmu jumlahnya sangat banyak .kedua,pasukan yang tidak memiliki senjata atau menyerah tidak boleh dibunuh ataupun disiksa .ketiga,beberapa jendral ataupun pimpinan selalu memakai senjata yang sama dan tidak boleh memakai senjata yang berbeda .empat,jika 3 panglima tertinggi dari kita mati,maka perang ditelah usai ataupun jika pimpinan dari perang itu terbunuh .lima,perang dimulai pada pagi hari saat matahari terbit .enam,perempuan tidak boleh ikut serta dalam perang ini dan berakhir pada matahari terbenam atau malam hari,jika kalian menyerang pada malam hari dipastikan serangan kalian tidak ada maknanya sama sekali..."jawab shin sambil menjelaskan peraturan perang itu.

"maka dari itu sekarang aku mengangkat pein sebelah kananku,fugaku sebelah kiriku dan gaara yang sedang berjaga di selatan yang akan menjadi panglima perang ini..."jawabnya lagi.

"aku mengangkat uchiha sasuke,sai,dan kaito kira sebagai panglima perang ini..."jawab danzo yang membuat shin kaget akan dia dengar .

"baiklah kami akan menerima peraturan ini karena kami yakin kamilah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya,bahkan kau yang dikatakan rengkarnasi dari dewa itu sendiri pun tetap bagi kami itu bukan masalah..."jwab danzo sambil menaiki kuda dan menuju ke pasukannya .

"tak kusangka kau bekerja menjadi pasukan iblis itu,kira..."jawabnya sambil menundukan kepalanya .

"kita harus kembali dan menyusun rencana selanjutnya,shin-sama..."jawab pein sambil menggeret kuda shin dan shin menaikinya.

'takdir kita hidup sekarang hanya untuk melanjutkan pertarungan kita yang tertunda kan...kira 'bisik shin .

~**TBC~**

Selesai juga...hmmm gak buruk dan disini akan ada beberapa charakter baru di cerita ini dan chapter depan akan author jelaskan satu persatu tentang mereka .chapter selanjutnya adalah berisi tentang rencana perang dan dimulainya perang dewa ini..

Judul chapter depan 'chapter 8 : rencana perang dan dimulainya perang terbesar...' .

Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...

~**review~**


	8. Chapter 8

** present:**

"**My Blood Venom:  
Justice or Amition"**

*trompet perang dibunyikan* ...yahoo kembali lagi nih,hehehe .akhirnya setelah 7 chapter terlewat,sekarang datang juga perang terbesar yang mempertaruhkan beribu-ribu nyawa hanya untuk melahirkan sebuah keadilan dan kebebasan untuk dunia .mungkin chapter ini sampai chapter terakhir sama persis seperti perang baratayudha(perang mahabarata) dan nantinya banyak charakter-charakter terhebat juga gugur dalam peperangan ini .

Oke kita bahas cerita sebelumnya,danzo dan shin sepakat bertemu ditanah yang tandus dekat pulau hokaido,jepang untuk membahas peraturan perang .perang yang akan dilaksanakan 1 bulan yang akan datang akan dipersiapkan sehebat mungkin dua belah pihak .dilain pihak shin mengetahui fakta bahwa musuh rivalnya,kaito kira bergabung ke markas dunia yang telah 10 tahun tidak bertemu .apakah shin bisa bertemu dengan rivalnya berhasil memenangkan perang ini..?

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD,ROMANTIS.**

**RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,ANAK KECIL GAK BOLEH BACA KALO NEKAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI.. ^.^' DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR ***

**SUMMARY=TINGGAL SATU TAHAP MENUJU KEDAMAIAN DUNIA,MAMPUKAH AKATSUKI MENGHANCURKAN MARKAS DUNIA YANG SEKARANG TELAH BERTINDAK SEMAUNYA ATAS PIMPINAN SHRIMURA DANZO...?**

CHAPTER 8 : **RENCANA PERANG DAN PERANG TERBESAR DIMULAI...**

**3...2...1...ACTION**

1 minggu yang lalu semenjak pertemuan 2 belah pihak,shin merasa cemas akan perang ini karena rival terkuatnya juga bergabung dalam pertempuran dashyat yang akan datang.

"fugaku,kenapa shin-sama terlihat murung seperti itu..?"tanya kimimaro ke fugaku yang sedang menyusun taktik perang.

"aku tidak tahu,tapi saat danzo menyebutkan nama 'kaito kira' wajah ketua langsung shock mendengarnya..."jawabnya sambil membuat sebuah garis.

"shin-sama,anda tidak apa-apa..."panggil kimimaro ke shin yang sedang melamun.

"..." tidak ada balasan darinya.

"SHIN-SAMA..."panggilnya sambil menaikan suaranya.

"e-eh..a-ada apa..?" jawab shin kaget karena panggilan kimimaro.

"kenapa akhir-akhir ini anda selalu melamun terus shin-sama,jika ada yang menjanggal di otak anda maka katakanlah barang kali kami bisa membantu.."jawab kimimaro dan dianggukan oleh yang lain.

"perang ini akan menjadi perang penuh darah,karena pimpinan dari gerbang 7 neraka juga ikut perang.."jawab shin dan terlihat wajah mereka yang sedikit shock.

"maksud anda kaito kira...?"tanya fugaku sambil menaruh pensil yang ada ditangannya.

"benar,dia adalah rivalku sekaligus musuh abadi dari surga .dia bernama kaito kira,orang yang diyakini rengkarnasi dari raja iblis penjaga gerbang 7 neraka,nama aslinya kira lucifer.."jelas shin sambil melihat rencana dari fugaku.

"maka dari itu aku sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk menjatuhkan raja lucifer dan juga markas dunia dalam waktu 7 hari dan juga aku telah menemukan rencana yang cukup bagus.."jawabnya lagi.

"apa itu ketua...?" tanya fugaku antusias.

"rencananya begini,aku menyebut rencana ini brencana burung garuda emas .panglima perang fugaku akan berada disayap kanan dan itachi,anakmu berada dibelakangmu yaitu disayap kanan bawah .dan pein,kau berada disayap kiri atas begitu juga kau kimimaro,kau berada dalam posisi sayap kiri bawah .dan gaara kau berada diposisi moncong burung itu dan beberapa akatsuki juga akan disekitar moncong itu .kita bentuk formasi itu dengan bentuk burung garuda yang siap terbang menghancurkan pertahanan pusat dunia dan kemungkinan keberasilan hanya 60 % dan bisa menjadi 40% jika mereka memakai formasi baju tuhan..."jawab shin menjelaskan rencana itu dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

"omong-omong ketua,apa bentuk formasi baju tuhan itu...?"tanya pein sambil meminum kopi yang ada didepannya.

"formasi baju tuhan sama halnya sebuah formasi tembok istana,tetapi bedanya barisan pertama dari formasi itu terdiri dari pasukan-pasukan yang sulit ditembus bahkan dulu formasi penghancur terkuat,formasi panah dewa juga dapat dikalahkan oleh formasi baju tuhan ini .tak heran mengapa formasi ini disebut sebagai formasi pertahanan terkuat yang pernah ada..."jelas shin.

"dalam perang ini aku berencana menggunakan 4 formasi terhebat,yaitu formasi burung garuda emas,formasi cakar harimau dewa garu,formasi sayap dewa mikael,dan formasi panah dewa..untuk itu mungkin tokoh-tokoh terhebat dari kita bahkan akatsuki akan hancur dalam perang ini,maka dar itu aku telah merencanakan untuk membuat akatsuki menikah dengan para gadis disini untuk mempunyai penerusnya karena kemungkinan besar anggota akatsuki akan mati begitu juga kalian bahkan aku juga bisa terbunuh dalam perang ini..."jawabnya lagi.

"aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat,dan kalian tolong sampaikan pesan ini ke para kesatria yang ada di aliansi STARFALL.."jawab shin berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan rapat itu.

"dimengerti ketua.."jawabnya bersama.

"dan tambahan juga para kesatria boleh memilih para calon istrinya sendiri..."jawab shin saat didepan pintu.

Dimarkas pusat...

"kita akan memakai formasi baju tuhan dikarenakan kemungkinan shin akan memakai formasi panah dewa .dan untuk itu aku menyuruh kalian para rokkie 11 untuk berada dibaris depan dan organisasiku akan berada dibarisan kedua..."jawab pemuda berambut biru dan terdapat tato naga biru dilehernya.

"aku setuju apa yang dikatakan kira,cepat kalian lakukan rencana darinya..."perintah dari danzo dan dibalas anggukan dari yang lain .

Dimarkas besar STARFALL...

"APA,itu tidak mungkin...?" jawab hidan shock mendengar berita dari pein.

"aku harus menyusun rencana buat kalian menikah karena perang ini akan memakan banyak jiwa .bukan prajurit saja tapi kalian juga akan mati..."jelas si pein.

"tapi ini akan sulit untuk mencari calon istri dalam waktu 3 minggu dari sekarang..."jawab itachi sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"ketua telah menyusunnya jadi tinggal kalian memilih siapa yang akan menjadi calon istri kalian dan langsung menikah 2 hari kedepan..."jawab pein dan dianggukan oleh yang lain.

Ditanah yang tandus...

Seorang pemuda berdiri ditengah-tengah medan tandus 500 KM dari markas dunia maupun markas STARFALL .

"disini..."jawab pemuda itu sambil mengambil pasir.

"ini akan sama seperti dewa krisna melakukan pembersihan dosa pada manusia didunia dan mengakibatkan perang terbesar.."jawb pemuda itu sambil meniupkan pasir yang ada ditangannya.

"tanah yang tandus ini akan terisi oleh darah para manusia yang akan menebus dosa mereka sekali lagi..."

"aku bersumpah,orang yang akan mati disini akan menuju ke nirwana tanpa ada penghitungan pahala..."jawabnya sambil mengambil pasir lagi.

"aku dewa yahya,membuka ke 7 gerbang surga untuk memasukan para prajurit yang akan bertempur disini dan mati,maka mereka secara langsung memasuki surga tanpa ada kendala serta akan membuka gerbang ke 3 gerbang neraka bagi mereka yang hanya berperang untuk ambisi semata..."jawab nya sambil membuang pasir itu.

"ditanah ini,perang dimulai dan nama tempat ini adalah..."jawab pemuda itu sambil membentuk sebuah nama.

"**DEATH LAND..."**

1 minggu menuju perang mematikan...

Semua anggota akatsuki dan para kesatria semua telah menikah dan istri mereka positif hamil . dikamar sang pimpinan tertinggi STARFALL...

"dei sayang,ayo makan..."jawab shin sambil merayu istrinya yang lagi ngambek.

"aku mau jeruk yang manis..."jawabnya sambil masang muka ngambek dan menjadi sasaran cubitan dari shin.

"dasar,ada-ada saja..nih "jawab shin sambil memberikan jeruk manis dari tangannya yang muncul entah dari mana.

"hore dapat jeruk lagi..."jawab dei senang.

"tapi habis ini kamu harus makan yah..."jawabnya sambil mengelupas jeruk itu.

"um..."jawabnya.

Didepan gedung kerajaan...

"tak kusangka 3 minggu terlewat dengan cepat..."jawab pein sambil melihat rakyat suragakure yang sedang melakukan tugas masing-masing.

"ini akan menentukan masa depan untuk dunia dan anak-anak kita..."jawab itachi sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

"apapun yang dikatakan shin-sama pasti akan berujung ke keberasilan kita,untuk itu kita harus berjuang mati-matian untuk meruntuhkan markas dunia dan melahirkan kedamaian.."jawab pein sambil memainkan sebuah daun.

1 hari menuju perang...

"kalian telah siap...?"tanya shin kepada kesatria yang sedang didalam gedung.

"ya..."jawab mereka.

"aku akan menaruh semua keyakinan pada kalian karena kalian adalah tombak yang akan menerobos kebengisan markas dunia dan mengambil kedamaian dunia .setelah perang ini selesai kita akan merayakannya dengan pesta besar..."jawab shin sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"yeaahh..."jawab mereka sambil mengangkat tangan mereka.

"ayo berangkat..."perintah shin dan mereka pergi ke depan gerbang untuk bersiap ke medan perang.

Dikamar shin...

"dei,aku minta doamu untuk melakukan perang ini..."jawab shin sambilmenundukan badannya.

"aku akan mendo'akan kalian bisa menang..."jawab dei sambil mengangkat wajah shin.

"kau emang istriku yang pengertian..."jawab shin dan mencium dei dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

"emmgghh~..."jawab dei diciuman mereka.

"dan kemungkinan aku akan mati dpertempuran dashyat ini..."jawab shin usai mencium dei dan berganti dengan wajah cemas.

#PLUUKK...

"aku yakin kau tak akan mati semudah itu,karena kau adalah dewa surga maupun dewa pelindungku..."jawab dei menepuk pipi shin dan tersenyum.

"terima kasih sayang..."jawab shin mencium jidat dei dan pergi ke gerbang istana.

"kuharap kau akan sekuat ayahmu kelak,anakku..."jawab dei sambil mengelus perutnya yang berumur 3 bulan.

"baiklah kita berangkat, **rakmaru-shin-kairu.**..gerbang dunia terbukalah..."jawab shin sambil membaca mantra gerbang dunia .dan didepan mereka terbentuk sebuah portal menuju dunia manusia.

"untuk dewa perang..."jerit mereka bersama-sama dan masuk keportal itu.

Dimedan tandus 1 KM dari pertempuran...

"kita akan membuat tenda dan menyusun rencana disini..."perintah shin ke para kesatria dan dianggukan oleh yang lain.

Pagi hari sebelum perang dimulai...

Terlihat beratus-ratus pasukan berkuda dan ribuan pasukan pedang dari arah utara sedang berdiri menunggu perintah menyerang,dan disisi selatan juga berdiri ratusan pasukan berkuda dan ribuan pasukan berpedang sedang menunggu untuk perintah menyerang...

"baiklah akan kumulai perang ini..."jawab shin sambil memegang terompet dari kerang.

"akhirnya perang datang juga..."jawab pemuda berambut biru sambil memegang terompet perang dan siap dibunyikan.

**#BOOOONGGGG...**

"terompet perang,SERANG..."perintah pein dan pasukan mulai menyerang.

"SERANG..."jawab para perajurit dan berlari ke medan pertempuran.

**Dan perang besar telah dimulai...**

**~TBC~**

Selesai juga chapter ini,perang ini akan sama seperti perang baratayudha dan ada beberapa yang author edit agar tidak menjiplak persis seperti perang baratayudha .ehem...boleh saya minta bantuan pada reader yang baik hati...? ,kalo bisa tolong carikan nama istri buat akatsuki beserta ciri-ciri fisiknya seperti warna rambut,mata dan sifat .dan juga nama anak mereka kelak yang akan lahir beserta ciri-ciri mereka .tolong bantuannya ya reader yang baik hati,dan batas waktunya adalah 3 hari...

Baik author akan tutup chapter ini dan dilanjutkan chapter depan yang berjudul 'chapter 9 :hari pertama perang dan pertarungan 2 dewa...'

Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...

~**REVIEW~**


	9. Chapter 9

** -KUN PRESENT:**

**"My Blood Venom:Justice or Ambition"**

Gomen gomen gomen...author telat update karena keasikan main dread out jadi,hehehe readers dah tahu kan kalo saya main game pasti gak ingat apapun*dilempar batu rame-rame* .oke hentikan penyiksaan pada author dulu karena author mau lanjutin fict my blood venom ini dengan damai sentosa dan disini nama untuk markas dunia bernama 'leviathan' .

Pada chapter sebelumnya bahwa setelah meminta restu pada istrinya,shin dan para pasukan STARFALL menuju kemedan perang yang bernama death land .dan paginya para pasukan dari kedua belah pihak telah bertemu dan bersiap perang .saat trompet dibunyikan,baik para pasukan STARFALL ataupun pasukan leviathan maju bersamaan dengan para panglima jendral yang mulai menyerang .perang besar pun dimulai...

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD.**

**RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,SEDIKIT MENIRU ADEGAN PERANG MAHABARATA DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR ***

**SUMMARY=TINGGAL SATU TAHAP MENUJU KEDAMAIAN DUNIA,MAMPUKAH AKATSUKI MENGHANCURKAN MARKAS DUNIA YANG SEKARANG TELAH BERTINDAK SEMAUNYA ATAS PIMPINAN SHRIMURA DANZO...?**

CHAPTER 9 : **hari pertama perang,pertempuran 2 dewa...**

**3...2...1...ACTION**

**#BOOOONGGGG...**

"SERANG...!"perintah pein sambil memajukan pedang hitamnya.

"SERANG...!"Perintah kaito kira ke pasukannya.

"kita gunakan formasi burung garuda..."perintah pein ke kimimaro dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"MINNA KITA GUNAKAN FORMASI BURUNG GARUDA...!"jawab kimimaro dan direspon oleh yang lain. Seketika para pasukan STARFALL membentuk formasi burung garuda yang siap terbang dengan hempasan 4 sayapnya .

"hm...formasi burung garuda,rencana pertama yang buruk..."jawab kira sambil memegang dagunya .

"MINNA GUNAKAN FORMASI PERANGKAP DEWA GARU..."perintah kira ke pasukan leviathan elit .karena mendengar perintah kira,mereka langsung membentuk formasi dengan bentuk seperti capit kepiting untuk menangkap formasi burung itu .

"apa ini...?"tanya pein saat pasukan leviathan mengepung mereka .

"kalau tak salah shin-sama pernah mengatakan ini tapi aku lupa..."jawab kisame sambil menengok kanan-kiri .

"ini formasi perangkap dewa garu,perangkap yang pernah dewa lakukan saat perang strom god ribuan tahun yang lalu untuk menghentikan semua parangkap yang berlevel sedang maupun tinggi..."jawab pein menatap para pasukan leviathan dengan siaga .

"sepertinya rencana berhasil,kira-sama..."jawab manusia berambut nanas yang berada disampingnya .

"baiklah,TUTUP SEMUA CELAH DAN JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA KABUR DARI PERANGKAP INI . BUNUH MEREKA DENGAN SENJATA JARAK JAUH...!"teriak kira sambil mengangkat pedang emasnya .

CLEEKKK...CLEEEKK...CLEEKKK...

"pasukan,tembak semua yang ada diperangkap ini dan jangan sisakan sedikitpun..."perintah naruto sambil memegang M-AUG A45 dan menembak mereka .(sejenis senjata aug A3 tetapi ditambahkan predam dan amunisi yang banyak)

DOORR...DORRR...DOORR...DDORR...DORRR...  
CRASHHH...CRASSHH...TRAANGG...TRAANGGG...

Banyaknya peluru bagaikan hujan lebat membuat pasukan STARFALL telah banyak tertembak .

"cih kalo begini terus,bisa-bisa kit- *TRANGG...* kita bisa mati..."jawab pein sambil menangkis peluru yang mengarahnya .

"ini telah melanggar aturan perang,SHIN-SAMA..."jawab pein memanggil shin dengan kerasnya .

"hmm...formasi perangkat dewa garu,tidak buruk...perintahkan pasukan meriam untuk membuka jalan pintas bagi pasukan kita "perintah shin sambil melihat medan pertempuran .

"baik ketua..."jawab hidan sambil mengibarkan bendera hijau .

Di tempat meriam...

"bendera warna hijau,tobi tembak pistolmu kelangit untuk menembakan meriam ke pasukan leviathan.."perintah kakuzu dan dibalas oleh suara pistol dari tobi.

DOORR...DORRR...DOORR...DDORR...DORRR...

DUAARR...DDUAARRR...DUAARRR...

"sialan kita telah ditembak dari arah timur..."jawab sai dari arah timur pasukan leviathan .

"akhirnya pasukan mulai melemah,mau bertanding denganku,kimimaro...?"tanya gaara menatap kimimaro yang sedang menatapnya tajam .

"kuterima tantanganmu..."jawabnya sambil berlari kepasukan musuh .

"wo-woi,gue belum menghitung...cih ya sudah "jawab gaara mendecih pelan dan mengejar kimimaro .

DOORR...DOORR...DOOORRR...

SSYUUTT...SSUUTT...SSYUUUTT...

KCCRAASHHH...KCCRRAASHHH...

Kimimaro melakukan lompatan seperti lumba-lumba untuk menghindari tembakan dari pasukan leviathan dan berhasil berhadapan ke pasukan leviathan .seakan tanpa beban,kimimaro memenggal 2 pasukan elit yang ada didepannya dengan santai .

"haha...2 orang elit telah mati "jawabnya sambil memainkan pedangnya diudara . dan tanpa diketahui oleh kimimaro,pasukan elit naruto telah berada di belakang kimimaro dan bersiap menembak .

CCLLEEKK...

DOORR...

BRRUKK...

"tetap lalai seperti biasa,kimimaro "jawab gaara sambil meniup asap pistolnya dan berhasil membunuh pasukan elit naruto tepat dikepala pasukan itu .

"kau,cih baru satu telah sombong..."jawab kimimaro berdiri didepan gaara yang hanya tingginya cuman sedagu kimimaro .

"hoho kau meremehkanku,yakuza bodoh..."jawabnya enteng dan melihat ke arah belakang dirinya yang memperlihatkan setidaknya 100 pasukan leviathan tewas dengan kepala dan dada mereka berlubang .

"t-tak mungkin...hahaha kau emang rival terkuatku..."jawab kimimaro sambil menepuk bahu gaara .

"mari kita bekerja sama,untuk mengenang julukan dulu kita...?"tanya kimimaro melirik beratus-ratus pasukan battalion leviathan .

"baiklah,tapi kesepakatan masih aktif..pangeran kaguya salah satu dari blood of dragon bones "jawab gaara dan berlari ke pasukan musuh .

"hah..."jawab kimimaro sambil menyusul gaara .

"formasi perangkap dewa garu telah hancur,apa boleh buat..sekarang aku akan menyerang mereka semua "jawab kira berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke medan perang .

"tapi kau pimpinan tertinggi dari kita,mana mungkin kau maju ke medan pertempuran sendir-..."perkataan pemuda itu terpotong karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding .

"lebih baik kau diam dan posisiku sebagai pengatur rencana ku berikan padamu..."jawab kira dengan tatapan iblisnya dan melakukan ancang-ancang melompat .

SET...SSYUUTT...

"hah...merepotkan"jawabnya sambil pasang muka malas.

Dimedan pertempuran...

Datang seberkas cahaya dari arah barat dilangit dan semakin mendekat ke medan pertempuran .

SSYUUTT... DUUUAARRRRRR...

Tiba-tiba terbentuk kawah dari ledakan itu dan berdiri sosok pemuda berambut biru .

"uuwwaaa..."jerit para pasukan kimimaro dan gaara .

"DIMANA KAU SHIN...! APA KAU AKAN BERDIAM DIRI DIMARKASMU DAN MEMBIARKAN MEREKA TERBUNUH...? KEMARILAH DAN LAWAN AKU,SEKARANG...! "jerit kira sambil mengangkat pedang emasnya ke arah timur .

"siapa kau,beraninya kau menunjukan batang hidungmu pada kami..pimpinan dari yakuza dan mafia terkuat "jawab kimimaro meremehkan sosok didepannya dan berlari berniat menghabisi pemuda didepannya .

"tunggu kimimaro,dia bernama..."jawab gaara sambil menghentikan kimimaro.

"hah..." SYYUUUTTT...JLLEEBB...

Bagai angin lewat,tubuh kimimaro telah tertempel oleh pedang kira.

"aku bernama kaito kira atau yang lengkap bernama kira lucifer,pimpinan dari para iblis dan panglima perang ini..."jawab kira evil smirk .

Ditenda markas STARFALL...

"shin-sama,pasukan kimimaro dan gaara beberapa telah hancur oleh serangan misterius dari langit . ciri-cirinya berambut biru dan memiliki tato naga biru dilehernya..."jawab hidan sambil memakai teropong jarak jauh miliknya .

SET...

"hidan, kuserahkan semua taktik yang tadi kita bahas untuk menyerang pasukan leviathan dan juga aku mengambil posisi gaara menjadi panglima perang agar bisa maju ke medan perang serta kau menjadi pimpinan sementara dari starfall..."jawabnya sambil memanggil pedang suci dari tangan kanannya .

"tapi itu tidak mungkin,shin sama karena..."jawab hidan terpotong dan dibalas oleh tatapan tajam shin.

"tenang,ini juga salah satu dari peraturan perang...perintahkan aku untuk menyerang..."jawabnya yang masih dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"baiklah,kuperintahkan anda untuk menyerang mereka..."perintah hidan dengan jantung yang masih berdetak kencang karena gugup.

"sesuai perintah..."jawab shin sambil tersenyum puas dan terbang kelangit.

DUUAAKKKK...SSRACCKK...SSRACCKK...

Tubuh kimimaro terlempar akibat tendangan kira dan merasa ajal dia sudah mendekat.

"Sampah seperti dia tak layak hidup disurga dan sangat layak dineraka bersamaku..."jawab shin dengan sambil menggerakan sayap iblisnya.

"KAU,hhiiaaa..."jerit gaara dan berlari ke kira.

SET...

"hentikan gaara,sekarang kembalilah dan bawa kimimaro ke medis secepat mungkin selagi sempat..."jawab shin sambil menghentikan tubuh gaara.

"baik shin-sama..."jawabnya memasukan pedangnya dan membawa tubuh kimimaro ke tenda medis.

"sudah 10 tahun sejak penyerangan negara suragakure kita lakukan bersama..."jawab kira dengan wajah dingin.

"hn,kau masih ingat ternyata...aku punya beberapa pertanyaan "jawab shin sambil menarik pedang suci dan berlari ke kira.

SSRREEKKK...TTRAACCKKK...

"kenapa kau bergabung ke markas dunia dan bersekongkol dengan mereka...?"tanya shin yang sedang menekan pedangnya ke wajah kira yang terlindungi oleh pedang kira.

"bisa dikatakan iseng ataupun untuk sebuah rencana..."jawabnya santai.

TRACK...SYYUUTT...TAP...

"rencana...?"tanya shin bingung.

"yaitu meneruskan pertempuran kita yang dlu,SHIN..."balasnya sambil mengayunkan pedang iblis itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

TTRAANNGG...TTRRAANNGGG...SSYYUUTT...TTRANNGGG...

Hempasan demi hempasan pedang yang dilakukan oleh kira dengan ganasnya membuat shin sedikit kewalahan dan yang terjadi...

SRRAASHHH...

"owh,mau serius...?"jawab shin sambil memegang rambutnya yang terkena pedang kira.

'sejarah akan mencatat ini sebagai pertarungan 2 dewa terhebat di dunia...'jawab shin sambil mengeluarkan sayap emas bagaikan sang malaikat yang akan terbang kelangit.

'malaikat dan iblis,pertarungan ini akan menghancurkan area sekitar dengan dampak yang sangat besar bahkan bumi ini juga bisa hancur jika aku tidak menghentikan dia .kalo begitu...'jawabnya pelan dan menatap kira.

"kira lucifer,ikuti aku untuk mencari tempat yang cocok agar pertarungan ini tidak ada yang mengganggu..."jawabnya dan terbang menuju ke arah utara.

"kau ingin mencari tempat bertarung atau tempat untuk kuburanmu,shin...?"tanya kira dengan senyum remehnya dan mengejar shin.

Ditenda STARFALL...

"baiklah,karena pasukan starfall sedang dalam formasinya maka aku hanya mengedit formasi ini menjadi...hmm..."jawab hidan sambil memikir rencana dari shin.

"baiklah,akan kupakai rencana macan api dewa yahya..."jawabnya mantap dan menulis beberapa perubahan dalam rencana sebelumnya.

"prajurit,bawa ini ke pein dan suruh perintah para pasukan memakai rencana itu..."panggil hidan ke prajurit yang sedang menjaga pintu tenda sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan.

Ditenda leviathan...

"shikamaru,pasukan elit leviathan milik kita yang menghalangi pasukan starfall telah melemah,perintahmu..."jawab naruto melalui MBH(Mini Bluetooth Headset) ditelingaku.

"cih,merepotkan...baiklah kembali keposisi semula dan bentuk formasi baju dewa sampai kira-sama kembali..."perintah pemuda bernama shikamaru di dalam tenda markas.

Ditempat tandus 10 KM dari perang...

Telihat 2 orang pemuda berhadapan berlawanan sambil memegang pedang dengan eratnya.

"ini seperti dulu,kira .saat kita beradu pedang diusia muda pertama kalinya..."jawab shin sambil mengenang masa lalu dia dulu.

FASTBACK SAAT SHIN BERUMUR 17 TAHUN...

CLICKK... WUUSSH...

CRAASHHH...CRAASHHH...CRAASHHH...

BRRAKK...BRRAKK...BRRAKK...

Terlihat pemuda berambut biru sedang mengayunkan pedang ke arah pohon dengan gerakan yang cukup hebat dan puluhan pohon tumbang karenanya.

PROK...PROK...PROK...

"hebat-hebat,tak kusangka ada seorang pemuda hebat seperti kau didaerah sini..."jawab seorang berambut merah kelam berbaju khas kerajaan sambil menepuk tangannya karena kagum,dan juga seorang pemuda berambut merah darah berada di samping orang itu.

"tuan ritsune..."jawab pemuda itu kaget dan langsung sujud ke orang didepannya.

"bangunlah anak muda,bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu anak muda...?"jawab orang itu sambil mengangkat tubuh pemuda berambut biru itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"apapun untukmu,aku pasti akan mengabulkan sebisa hamba..."jawabnya dengan nada ramah.

"bisakah kau bertarung pedang dengan anakku yang berambut merah itu..."jawab orang itu sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut merah yang sedang membersihkan pedangnya.

"ada apa,ayah..?"tanya pemuda itu yang merasa sedang dirinya dibicarakan oleh ayahnya.

"ooh,tak apa shin...cuman memberi kau sebuah latihan pedang dari pemuda ini.."jawab ritsune dengan senyum lebar dan beralih ke pemuda didepannya.

"gimana,anak muda...?"tawar ritsune.

"nama saya kaito kira,panggil saja kira...tentang tawaran itu,ehm baiklah.."jawab pemuda itu dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"diterima,ooiii shin persiapkan dirimu untuk bertarung dengan kira..."panggil ritsune ke shin yang sedang bersender di sebuah pohon.

"ya ya..."jawabnya sambil memasang muka malas.

Ditempat arena pertarungan...

"baiklah,namaku kuraga shin dan panggil saja shin.."jawabnya sambil mengambil pedang yang tadi telah dia tancapkan.

"kaito kira,kau boleh memanggilku kira .pangeran..."jawab kira sambil memegang pedangnya erat.

"pertarungan ini hanya mengetes skill kalian berdua,jadi disini tidak ada sistem gugur..."jelas si ritsune.

"pertarungan,dimulai..."jawabnya mengangkat sebatang kayu dan melempar ke atas sehingga kayu itu jatuh karena lemparan atas dari ritsune.

CLLEKKK...WUUSSHHHH...

TRAANNGG...TTRRAANNGG...TRRAANNG...

Pertarungan dimulai dan kira langsung menyerang shin dengan gerakan yang sama saat latihan.

"tak buruk..."jawab shin pelan sambil menangkis serangan kira.

Dengan santainya shin menangkis serangan dari ,serangan kira semata-mata bukan ke arah diri shin melainkan...

TRAANNGG...TTRRAANNGG...TRRAANNG...

TRAANNGG...TTRRAANNGG...CCRAAAAKKKK...

Pedang shin tiba-tiba hancur karena serangan kira yang terus-menerus.

"wow,tak kusangka kau pintar juga .teknik pedangmu juga tidak buruk..."puji shin ke kira yang sedang menundukan badannya.

"terima kasih pangeran atas pujiannya..."jawabnya sambil dalam posisi tetapnya.

"hebat,pertarungan yang hebat tak hanya serangan tapi juga kecerdasan kau juga pakai dalam pertempuran ini .bisakah kau menjadi panglima perang dari pasukanku,kaito kira..?"tanya ritsune ke kira yang sudah didepan dirinya.

"terima kasih atas kebaikan,tuan ritsune..."jawab kira sambil menundukan kepala.

"kalian akan menjadi patner yang hebat menggantikan ranmaru mori,ayo kita kembali kemarkas..."perintah ritsune ke arah dua pemuda didepannya.

5 tahun kemudian...

"kenapa kau memanggilku,shin...?"tanya kira yang sedang memegang minuman bersoda.

"kita akan menyerang markas suragakure dan membunuh ayahku..."jawabnya sambil menatap seluruh kota suragakure.

"kau yakin shin,dia itu ayahmu..."kata kira sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"aku tak suka markas dunia ikut campur dalam urusan pemerintahan suragakure dan kudengar markas dunia telah menguasai semua pabrik senjata di suragakure..."kata shin sambil menatap salah satu gedung tanpa berkedip .

"jika benar begitu,kapan kapan kita akan menyerang dan aku juga tidak menyukai pimpinan markas dunia yang bernama danzo itu..."jawab kira sambil meremas botol soda yang dia pegang sampai tak berbentuk lagi.

"kita akan menyerang saat tengah malam,setelah ayahku terbunuh maka kita bertiga harus membumi hanguskan tanah suragakure sampai menghilang dari peta..."balas shin dingin.

"bertiga..? siapa orang itu.."tanya kira yang sedang menatap shin dengan serius.

"orang yang selama ini telah menghilang dan menjadi buronan di suragakure maupun dinegara lain..."

"dia bernama,**ranmaru mori..."**

**~TBC~**

* * *

akhirnya...gomen karena dah beberapa hari ninggalin dunia fanfiction karena ada urusan dunia nyata .ehem...karena kelambatan saya dalam mempublish kali ini saya takkan mengulangi keterlambatan dalam update .chapter selanjutnya 'chapter 10 :jalan hidupku,cinta dan keabadian...'

sebelum menginggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...

~**REVIEW~**


	10. Chapter 10

**zhitachi-shin present:  
"My Blood venom :Justice or Ambition"**

Yahooo...kembali lagi ke author kece nan imut ini *ngarep* .ehem...sebelumnya,gomen atas keterlambatan update pada waktu yang lalu dikarenakan flashdisk saya rusak dan keasikan sama game baru yah jadi...hehehe *ditimpuk kamus tebal* . dichapter ini akan diceritakan kenapa negara suragakure hancur dan mencoba mengakhiri tindakan kira yang sudah melebihi batas tuhan dan juga hanya terdapat chara OC doang .daripada basa basi terlalu lama,mending langsung aja kebawah untuk membaca ceritanya .oke...

Pada chapter sebelumnya,shin mikael sang pimpinan tertinggi malaikat bertemu dengan raja iblis gerbang ke 7 neraka,kira lucifer di arena peperangan .saat ditempat yang sepi dan tandus,2 orang terhebat melakukan pertarungan terhebat yang pernah ada tapi sebelum itu shin sempat mengenang waktu bersama dengan kira waktu dia berumur 22 tahun dan bekerja sama menghancurkan negaranya sendiri karena pimpinan sekaligus ayahnya telah bekerja sama dengan markas dunia yang dipimpin ole danzo dan cerita berlanjut...

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD.**

**RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,SEDIKIT MENIRU ADEGAN PERANG MAHABARATA DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR ***

**SUMMARY=TINGGAL SATU TAHAP MENUJU KEDAMAIAN DUNIA,MAMPUKAH AKATSUKI MENGHANCURKAN MARKAS DUNIA YANG SEKARANG TELAH BERTINDAK SEMAUNYA ATAS PIMPINAN SHRIMURA DANZO...?**

chapter 10 :ini jalan hidupku,keadilan atau keinginan...

**3...2...1...ACTION **

Dimalam yang sunyi dan gelap,tak ada orang yang terbangun dari mimpi mereka walaupun hanya beberapa mereka yang bagun karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam diri mereka .

Berbeda dengan gedung pusat suragakure yang selalu terang dan seakan seperti sinar matahari yang terang benerang karena mereka sedang mengadakan pesta atas kemenangan mereka menumbangkan clan pengusaha senju .

Tapi,kesenangan itu adalah awal dari runtuhnya suragakure dalam waktu beberapa jam dari sekarang .

TIIT...DUAARR...

Pintu diarah tenggara telah diledakan dan muncul beberapa pasukan memakai selayer hitam masuk kegedung itu .

DOORRR...DOORR...DOORR...

Karena kurang kewaspadaan,penjaga yang sedang menjaga gedung itu dapat ditumbangkan dalam beberapa peluru .

"baiklah,kapan kita akan menyerang 'mereka'...? "tanya pemuda yang memakai tudung putih dimode meditasi .

"kita akan menyerang 2 jam yang akan datang saat mori selesai melakukan ritual penghancuran,perintahkan pasukan untuk membuat kerusuhan dan perintahkan juga beberapa pasukan untuk mengevakuasi beberapa warga suragakure ketempat aman..."jawab pemuda berambut merang yang berdiri didekat bukit 800 M dari pusat gedung .

"diterima..."jawabnya sambil memberi isyarat ke pasukan untuk berpencar sesuai rencana .

Di dalam ruang dewan...

"pemimpin,kita diserang oleh pasukan bermasker hitam dan memiliki tanda naga biru dilehernya..."jawab seorang prajurit sambil memberi hormat .

"apa..! perintahkan pasukan cadangan dari beberapa desa untuk membantu gedung pusat dan sebisa mungkin tahan mereka sampai pasukan bantuan datang..."perintah ritsune ke prajurit itu .

"baik,pemimpin..."jawab prajurit itu dan lekas pergi .

"waktumu untuk menahan mereka,rakarumu dan rakamura..."perintah ritsune kedua orang yang sedang disamping dia .

"baik..."jawab mereka dan pergi menuju arena penyerangan .

KKRAAKKKK...KKRAAKKKK...

"pasukan suragakure terlalu lemah,hmm dimana pasukan elit mereka...?"tanya pemuda itu sambil memutar pedangnya ke kepala prajurit yang di tusuk tadi .

"berhenti untuk bersenang-senang,anak muda..."jawab orang berambut orange kelam bermata biru angin serta pakaian khas negara edo berwarna hitam serta memiliki tanda segienam dipipi kanan .

"anggota dari exorcist yah... tak buruk untuk lawanku..."jawab pemuda itu mencabut dan memegang erat pedangnya .

"baiklah jika itu maumu,anak muda..."jawab pemuda yang mirip seperti orang sebelahnya tetapi ciri-ciri fisiknya sedikit berbeda yaitu berambut emo panjang berwarna orange muda dan memiliki tanda segienam dipipi kirinya .

"hoii...hoiii.. 2 lawan 1 itu tidak adil bukan..."kata sosok yang berdiri diatas gedung .

"siapa..? "

SYYUUUTTT...BRUUKKK...

"salah satu pewaris dari suragakure,kuraga shin..."jawab pemuda itu sambul mengangkat mukanya yang tertutup rambut .

"apa,it-itu tidak mungkin,kenapa anda..."jawab orang itu kaget saat melihat orang yang dihadapannya .

"rakarumu dan rakaruma,pimpinan dari jendral suragakure terkuat dan juga anggota dari ke tujuh exorcist terkuat di dunia..."jawab shin santai sambil menarik pedang naganya .

"walaupun aku sangat tertekan akan hal ini,tapi bagaimanapun mereka adalah penghianat..."jawab pemuda berambut orange muda .

"jangan kegabah rakamura,setidaknya jangan bunuh pangeran dan kita bisa membunuh pemuda didekatnya "jawab seorang yang disebelahnya .

"baiklah aku akan menyerang orang aneh itu dan kau,nii-san serang pangeran..."jawab rakamaru sambil menarik pedang di belakang jubahnya .

SET...

SRACKK...

WUSHHH...

"!"

TRAACNNGGG...

"hebat juga kau menahan serangan bayanganku,orang aneh..."jwab rakamaru sambil menekan pedangnya ke pedang kira .

"hn,kau akan menyesal melawanku..."jawabnya dingin dan tanpa diduga kira menunjukan evil smirknya .

SET...

"!"

CRRASSHH...

Kerudung itu terbelah dibagian depan dan terlepas memperlihatkan wajah kira seutuhnya .

"hahaha...hebat juga untuk seukuran exorcist rendahan sepertimu "jawabnya sambil menundukan wajahnya dan tertutup rambut biru .

"kalo tidak salah kau..."jawab rakamaru menganalisa pemuda yang dia lawan .

"kaito kira..."jawab kira sambil menunjukan wajahnya .

**~zhitachi~**

"kaito kira..."

"berani sekali kau menghianati suragakure yang telah menampungmu dan brani juga kau meremehkan kekuatan dari raka bersaudara "jawab rakamaru sambil mengangkat pedang ke arah kira .

"tunjukan padaku kekuatanmu sebenarnya...*CRRIINGG...* aku takkan menggunakan pedang ini dalam waktu 5 detik untuk melawanku..."jawab kira santai dan menancapkan pedangnya ketanah .

"kau manusia beradap,rasakan ini...HYYYAAAAA..."jerit rakamaru sambil mengangkat pedangnya ke atas langit .

"itu,jangan-jangan..."jawab rakamuru kaget apa yang dia lihat sekarang .

WUUSHHH...

SWWUUTTT...DUUAARR...

Ledakan berwarna putih terjadi didekat tubuh rakamaru dan menunjukan sosok rakamaru dengan baju zirah perang bermahkota exorcist level 4 .

"ini adalah bentuk tingkatan exorcistku yang terakhir dan kau tak bisa menahan serangan ini..."jawabnya meremehkan .

"rasakan nerakamu,PENGHIANAT..."teriaknya dan menghilang di hempusan angin malam .

"..."jawab kira sambil menengok kanan kiri .

'diatas..!'

SYYUUTT...DUUUAAR...

Terbentuk kawah berdiameter 3 meter disekitar pertarungan itu .

"huh,hampir aja...baiklah akan kuhitung,satu..."kata kira berhasil menghindari ledakan itu dan menyimpan pedang itu kedalam jubahnya .

"HYAAATTT..."jawab rakamaru berlari menyerang kira .

SYYUUUTTT...SSYUUUTT...SSYUUUTT...

"dua..."

WUUSHHH...WUUSHHH...

"tiga..."

SYYUUUTT...

"!"

JLEEB...DUUUUAARRR...

Karena kewaspadaan kira yang tinggi,hampir 3 cm tubuh kira akan berlobang oleh pedang cahaya itu dan untungnya pedang itu mengenai sebuah pohon dan berlubang seketika .

"hampir kena,empat..."jawabnya lega dan berniat menghindari serangan rakamaru lagi .

"..."

"kenapa kau diam,waktu habis..."jawab kira menunjukan jari limanya ke arahnya .

"HUAHAHAHAHA..."tawa rakamaru .

" ?"

"kau akan mati disini bersamaan orang-orang disini..."jawabnya sambil menekan pedangnya ke arah kira .

'ini buruk...!'

"shin,aku pernah berkata padamu beberapa hari yang lalu..."kata kira memandangi shin yang sedang bersedekap tangan .

"?"jawabnya bingung .

FASTBACK :...

"kira,saat misi ini berhasil...kemana tujuanmu setelah ini ? " tanya shin ke kira yang sedang menatap kota suragakure .

"aku akan melawan seseorang dan membunuhnya..."jawabnya tanpa menghiraukan pandangannya kekota itu .

"apa maksudmu...? " tanya shin bingung atas ucapan kira .

"dikatakan bahwa rengkarnasi dari dewa gerbang 7 surga telah turun kebumi untuk membebaskan masyarakat yang terbelenggu oleh markas dunia..."jawabnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap shin .

"shin,maukah kau menjaga rahasia ini..."kata kira menatap shin serius .

"baiklah aku akan menjaganya..."jawabnya sambil menunjukan senyum khasnya .

SYYUUUTT...SSNNNRRAAAKK...

"aku pimpinan dari para iblis,kira lucifer .penjaga gerbang ketujuh neraka serta musuh abadi tuhan..."jawab kira sambil menunjukan ke empat sayapnya .

"tidak hanya itu,pimpinan dari malaikat hitam,yamato mori juga turun ke dunia manusia untuk membunuh rengkarnasi dewa yahya atau yang bernama mikael..."jawab kira sambil memegang tongkat iblisnya .

"..."

"tak perlu takut,aku akan menjagamu dari serangan besok..."jawabnya sambil menghilangkan sayap miliknya .

'jika kau tahu bahwa diriku sebenarnya adalah sang rengkarnasi itu mungkin kau akan membunuhku sekarang...'batin shin menatap kira dengan datar .

END FASTBACK :...

"dimengerti,rakamuru...ikuti aku sebelum kau kena imbasnya "panggil shin ke rakamuru dan pergi menjauh dari kira .

"sepertinya ledakannya akan berdampak besar pada daerah sini..."jawab rakamuru dan mengikuti shin .

"HHYAAA..."teriak rakamura dan menahan energi cahaya itu .

"waktunya mengirimmu kedunia bawah..."kata kira sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas .

"atas nama raja lucifer,aku memanggilmu..."kata kira sambil memejamkan mata dan membacakan mantra .

Tiba-tiba langit terbelah dengan mudah layaknya memotong sebuah daging yang terpisah dari tulang dan terlihat sebuah angin yang berputar secara cepat menuju ke tangan kira .

"apa itu..? "tanya rakamura melihat angin aneh itu .

"ini adalah salah satu bentuk dari 3 senjata dewa neraka,lucifer .sekarang kau takkan lolos dari ini..."jawab kira memegang tongkat angin dewa lucifer .

"MATI KAU light sword:laser sword...!"kata rakamaru menembakkan sebuah kumpulan energi yang terkumpul di dipedangnya dan melepaskan ke kira .

SYYUUTT...DUUOOORRRR...

"death zone : spear of dead soul..."jawabnya pelan dan melemparkan tombak itu .

SSYUUUTT...

SSYUUUPPP...

DUUAARRRR,,,,,

Ledakan besar terjadi di dekat pusat gedung suragakure .

TLLIIKKK...TTLLLIIKKK...

"hosh...hosh...apakah dia mati ? "tanya pada diri sendiri .

"apa...! itu tidak mungkin... "jawab rakamaru tak percaya .

"ledakan yang cukup hebat...tak kusangka bahkan sayapku sampai terluka begini "jawab kira melebarkan sayapnya yang beberapa bulu sayapnya rontok .

"siapa kau...? "jawab rakamura berdiri tapi...

SYYUUTT...JLLEBB...

Sebuah pedang tertancap di kaki kiri rakamura .

"ukh..."kata rakamura menahan sakit di kaki kiri dia .

"salah satu dari 3 pimpinan kubu terhebat..."jawab kira sambil mengambil pedangnya dibalik jubah .

"raja dari iblis dan penjaga gerbang ke tujuh neraka..."sambungnya .

"kira lucifer atau yang kau kenal adalah kaito kira..."jawab kira sambil ancang-ancang menebas leher rakamaru .

CRASSHH...

Diposisi shin dan rakamuru...

DRAAKKK...

"uhuk...hebat juga kau pangeran "puji rakamuru ke shin dan berdiri dari tendangan shin .

*CLLIICKK...* "menyerahlah rakamuru kau sudah sekarat karena kekuatanmu telah hancur..."jawab shin sambil memegang pedangnya dan mengarahkan ke leher rakamuru .

TTRRIINGGG... "baiklah bunuh aku sekarang,pangeran..."jawab rakamuru menjatuhkan pedang dan duduk bersila .

CLLEKKK...

"aku takkan bisa membunuh guruku yang selalu mengajariku pedang..."jawabnya sambil menancapkan pedang itu ketanah dan menuju ke gedung suragakure .

"trima kasih.."jawab rakamuru berlari menuju pedang dan mengambilnya .

"HYYAA..."teriak rakamuru berniat menusuk shin dari belakang tapi...

SYUUUTTT...CLIICKK...

JLLEB...

"!"

"ter-rima ka-sih atas ke-baikan a-nda,pa-ngeran..."jawab rakamuru terbata-bata karena sasarannya sengaja dimelesetkan ketubuhnya sendiri .

SYYUUTT...HAP...

"ya aku akan menerimanya,aku bersumpah saat pengadilan surga kau akan dimasukan ke nirwana tanpa ada peradilan..."jawab shin dengan menangis sambil memegangi tubuh rakamuru agar tidak jatuh ke tanah .

"te-rima..kasih,de-wa..."jawabnya pelan dan menghempuskan nafasnya yang terakhir .

"aku akan menghentikan ini langsung..."jawab shin menaruh jasad rakamuru dan pergi dengan angin yang bertiup ke utara tempat ayahnya berada .

Di sebuah tempat berdirinya sebuah segel...

"dimana dia... ? "tanya seorang pemuda berambut hijau bermata biru safir memakai baju kimono perang berwarna hijau .

"dia akan menyelesaikannya,bagaimana tugasmu..? " jawab kira dan berbalik bertanya ke pemuda itu .

"sudah diatur sejak ledakan ke dua itu muncul..."jawabnya melihat gedung pusat .

"kehancuran akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi..."sambungnya lagi dengan evil smirk .

JLLEBB...

"kenapa ka-u...uhuk "kata ritsune memegang perutnya yang tertusuk pedang shin .

"sudah cukup,kau sudah memperkerjakan orang-orang tidak berdosa kemarkas dunia terkutuk itu dan juga kau diam-diam membantu markas dunia itu agar lebih maju..."jawab shin dengan tatapan dingin .

SLLEBB...

BRUUKK...

"uhuk,kau akan me-..."perkataan ritsune terpotong karena di belakang tubuh shin muncul 4 sayap emas .

SYYUUUTT...SSNNNRRAAAKK...

"aku dewa yahya,aku terlahir kembali karena permintaan dari hambaku yang meminta pertolongan dariku .walaupun kau ayahku tapi takkan kubiarkan kejahatanmu berjalan lebih jauh lagi,maafkan aku ayah karena suatu saat di peradilan tuhan aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi karena kejahatanmu melebihi batas yang telah ditetapkan..."jawab shin sambil menatap ayahnya dengan duka .

"waktu pentobatanmu sudah habis karena 5 menit dari sekarang suragakure akan hancur dan menghilang dari peta.."kata shin sedikit mulai sedikit menghilang ditelan cahaya .

"terima kasih atas waktumu yang telah memberiku sebuah kebahagiaan dan sebuah keadilan kepada masyarakat,tapi karena ambisimu yang ingin menaklukkan pemerintahan pengusahaan didunia kau mulai menghiraukan pendapat orang lain dan berjalan sendiri dengan dosamu..."jawab shin yang tubuhnya mulai menghilang setengah .

"sebagai balasannya kau akan ditempatkan kesurga level rendah,ini adalah perkataanku .sampai jumpa ayah..."jawab shin dan menghilang bersama cahaya .

'trima kasih,anakku..'jawabnya pelan dan menutup mata selamanya .

Di posisi kira dan mori...

DEG...DEG...

'perasaan apa tadi...?'tanya mori pada diri sendiri .

"lama sekali,shin..."tanya kira sambil duduk disalah satu kursi didekat situ .

"ada hal yang penting tadi,cepat lakukan ritualnya sebelum markas dunia datang..."jawab shin dan berada di salah satu lingkaran segel .

"mau ap-..." SSSNNNRRAAKKKK...

"cepat lakukan ini..."sambungnya lagi .

"kau..."kata kira tak percaya .

"shin mikael sang rengkarnasi dewa yahya,huahahaha tak kusangka 3 kubu bergabung untuk menghancurkan sebuah negara besar ini..."teriak pemuda berambut hijau tertawa dan menunjukan pedang apinya ke shin .

"aku yakin entah beberapa tahun yang akan datang pasti kalian berdua melawan aku tapi sekarang kita harus bekerja sama ..."jawab shin dengan serius .

SLLIINGG...

"aku setuju dengan jawaban itu,ayo mori..."jawab kira yang berada di dalam lingkaran segel .

"aku akan menunggu janji mu itu...*SLLIINGG...*,ayo mulai..." jawab mori yang berada di segel .

'ini adalah jalanku,menghancurkan kota kelahiran dan menjadi pimpinan dari warga suragakure .walaupun begitu aku akan datang membantu hambaku yang meminta bantuanku..'batin shin melirik ke pusat bangunan suragakure .

'selamat tinggal,ayah...'

"SEGEL DEWA :PENGHANCUR ALAM SEMESTA...!"teriak mereka bersama .

SSSYUUUTTTT...

DUUAAARRRR...

Kembali kemedan perang antara shin dan kira...

"aku masih ingat janji itu,kira...karena takdir kita diciptakan hanya untuk saling menghancurkan "jawab shin sambil memegang pedang bermata 2,kusanagi .

"dan saat itulah aku mendengar bahwa tuhan telah hancur karena penyerangan malaikat hitam dan iblis yang menyerang surga saat aku tidak ada..."

"aku akan menebus dosamu karena menyerang daerah terlarangmu..."jawab shin berancang-ancang menyerang dan sayapnya akan dihempaskan.

"baiklah,MAJUUU...SSHIIINNN "teriak kira sambil terbang menuju ke shin .

"KIIRAAA..."

**~TBC~**

Syukurlah chapter ini selesai juga,yahh walaupun butuh waktu 4 jam tapi terasa seperti 2 jam .oke akan kujelaskan beberapa charakter OC dichapter ini :

Rakamuru(kakak rakamaru):  
1 . dikenal dengan julukan raka bersaudara .  
2 .salah satu dari tujuh exorcist terhebat dunia dan jendral suragakure .  
3 .berambut orange kelam bergaya rambut long shaggy dan bermata biru langit .  
4 .berpakaian seperti jaman perang edo berwarna hitam .  
5 .kemampuan=-ahli dalam taktik perang .  
-memiliki kekuatan roh yang menajubkan .

Rakamaru(adik rakamuru):  
1 .dikenal dengan julukan raka bersaudara .  
2 . salah satu dari tujuh exorcist terhebat dunia dan jendral suragakure .  
3 . berambut orange muda bergaya rambut emo panjang dan bermata biru langit .  
4 . berpakaian seperti jaman perang edo berwarna hitam .  
5 .kemampuan=-jendral terbaik di markas dunia maupun dusuragakure .  
-pemilik kekuatan 4 mata angin terbalik .  
-serangannya dapat membunuh dewa maupun iblis .

Kuraga ritsune=  
1 .ayah dari kuraga shin .  
2 .pimpinan dari yakuza dan mafia sebelum shin .  
3 .bermata hijau kelam memakai jubah jendral dunia serta memiliki rambut merah yang menjadi ciri khas dari keluarga kuraga .

Ranmaru mori=  
1 .pemimpin dari 3 kubu(malaikat,malaikat hitam,iblis) .  
2 .pemimpin dari malaikat hitam .  
3 .berambut mirip seperti shin berwarna hijau dan memiliki mata berwarna biru safir .  
4 .selalu memakai baju kimono perang berwarna hijau dan saat mode dewanya memakai baju dewa perang bersayap naga .  
5 .kemampuan= -setara dengan 5 dewa surga .  
-konon kekuatannya hampir setara dengan naga penguasa surga,owhnis .  
-gaya bertarungnya santai tapi mematikan .  
-dikatakan,dia bersama kira berasil menghancurkan tuhan saat penyerangan ke surga .

Kayaknya segitu deh chara Ocnya .ehem...karena author masih banyak tugas akan saya tutup chapter ini dan dibalas chapter depan yang berjudul 'chapter 11 :Blood God,Fight to Destiny..'

Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan untuk meninggalkan...

**~REVIEW~**


	11. Chapter 11

** present:  
"my blood venom :justice or ambition"**

Hello...kembali nih si author kece kita bawa chapter baru .ehem...sebenernya sih zhitachi mau buat fast tapi ya karena faktor sinyal leletnya minta digebuk jadi updatenya lama...oke tanpa cincong lagi langsung baca chapter ini

Pada chapter sebelumnya,shin dan kira melakukan penyerangan ke gedung pusat suragakure pada malam hari .pertarungan demi pertarungan,darah demi darah telah bercucuran akibat kerusuhan tersebut .rakamuru dan rakamura,2 bersaudara pimpinan dari jendral suragakure dan anggota 7 exorcist terhebat datang untuk menghalangi gerakan penyerangan shin dan kira .karena pertarungan yang tak seimbang membuat rakamaru mengeluarkan kekuatan exorcist tingkat tinggi untuk melawan kira dan mengeluarkan sihir exorcist kearah kira dan ledakan tidak bisa dihindarkan .setelah ledakan itu,kira terselamatkan karena menggunakan sayap hitam dan membalas serangan rakamaru .dilain pihak shin telah membunuh ayahnya,ritsune dan menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya .

Setelah mengenang masa lalunya,shin berniat membunuh kira dan mengakhiri perang ini tetapi yang terjadi adalah...? .

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD.**

**RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI DAN SHIN(OC) .**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,PLESETAN DARI HIGH SCHOOL DXD,SEDIKIT MENIRU ADEGAN PERANG MAHABARATA DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR ***

**SUMMARY=TINGGAL SATU TAHAP MENUJU KEDAMAIAN DUNIA,MAMPUKAH AKATSUKI MENGHANCURKAN MARKAS DUNIA YANG SEKARANG TELAH BERTINDAK SEMAUNYA ATAS PIMPINAN SHRIMURA DANZO...?**

Chapter 11 :blood god,fight to destiny...

**3...2...1...action**

"KIRAAA...!"jerit shin sambil terbang menuju ke kira .

"SHHIINNNN...!"balas kira menuju ke shin sambil mengayunkan pedang iblis .

SSRRAACKKK... WUUUSH...

"HHYYAAA..."jerit mereka bersama .

TTRANNG...

Pedang mereka pun beradu menandakan pertarungan dimulai .

"ooh..."jawab kira menatap tajam ke shin .

SYYUT...

"cih..."jawab shin mundur beberapa langkah dan terbang menuju kira .

"HHYAA...!"

TRANNG..TATATATANNNGG...

Dengan ganasnya,shin menyerang berkali-kali dan tidak memberi ampun ke kira .

TRRANNGG... SET...

Karena serangan itu,kira mundur kebelakang dengan kedua sayapnya .

"cih..." WUSH...

"!"

TTTRAANNG...

Karena kira mundur beberapa langkah,shin dengan marahnya melempar pedangnya ke kira dan berasil menangkis dengan tepat .

"ooh...mau main curang ? mau melanggar peraturan perang...hn "tanya kira sambil menangkap pedang yang tadi shin lempar .

"kau pernah melanggar aturan yang telah ditetapkan,maka kenapa tidak jika aku ikut melanggar...?"jawab shin sambil mengambil pedang excalibur dari dimensi dan menghilang .

Wuushhh...

"!" refleks kira sambil mengayunkan pedang kebelakang .

TTTRAANNG...

"pelanggaran pertama,kau telah memasuki perbatasan dari iblis dan malaikat..."jwab shin menahan ayunan pedang kira .

"kedua,kau bekerja sama dengan mori sang malaikat hitam untuk menghancurkan kerajaan langit dan yang lebih parrah..."potong shin sambil mengeluarkan cahaya di belakang tubuhnya .

"kau telah memusnahkan tuhan dan membunuh para dewa dilangit,dosa seperti itu takkan tenang dimana pun..."sambung shin dengan kemarahan yang tidak bisa tertahan lagi dan mengalirkan kekuatan itu ke pedangnya sendiri .

Sllluuubbb... DUAARR...

Ledakan terjadi dilangit dan serangan itu membuat langit didekatnya bergoyang hebat .

Wush... DRAKK...DRAAKK...DRAAKK...

Akibat serangan itu,kira terlempar dan menghantap ketanah beberapa meter dengan keras .

"uhukk..."kata kira batuk darah sambil mengangkat dirinya yang berat .

"sialan..."jawabnya mengangkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah .

Syyuutt...

Tap...

*claackkk...* "kematianmu akan menjadi awal penebusan para pendosa didunia ini,hancurlah bersamaan dengan dosamu..."jawab shin mengangkat pedangnya ke arah shin dan mengeluarkan cerpihan-cerpihan cahaya yang muncul didekat pedang dan mulai membesar .

"holy sword : lasser god cannon...!"teriak shin dan melepaskan cahaya itu ke kira .

CLLIING...

DUAARR...

"aku akan mati disini..? "tanya kira pasrah melihat tubuhnya dan menatap cahaya itu dengan mata yang kosong dan menutup matanya karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya .

CTARR... CTTARR...

WUSHH... DUUARRR...

Dimedan perang...

BBOOOOOOONG...

"terompet perang untuk hari ini telah berakhir,kemenangan milik KITA...! "teriak pein ke anak buahnya dan dibalas teriakan oleh yang lain .

"ketua,pimpinan kimimaro dalam keadaan parah dan kita harus kembali ketenda secepatnya..."kata kakuzu turun dari kuda .

"baiklah,minna kita kembali ke tenda dan juga bawa mayat prajurit kita dan juga mereka yang terluka langsung diobati disini jika lukanya tidak parah..."perintah pein ke pasukan STARFALL .

Ditenda...

"bagaimana keadaan kimimaro,gaara...? "tanya pein ke gaara yang sedang di depan tenda pengobatan .

"dia telah tewas akibat serangan yang mengenai jantungnya..."jawab gaara mengepalkan tangan kanan dengan kuat .

"siapa yang melakukannya kekimimaro...?"tanya pein sambil menatap tenda pengobatan dan mencoba menahan emosi .

"kaito kira atau nama sebenarnya kira lucifer.."jawab gaara .

TAP... TAP... TAP...

"pein...? "panggil gaara .

"kita serahkan ke pemimpin,sekarang kita harus membahas rencana untuk hari kedua..."jawab pein melanjutkan langkahnya dan disusul oleh gaara .

Diarena pertarungan shin...

WUUSHH...

"apakah berakhir...? "tanya shin ke diri sendiri .

"menyerang musuh saat lemah adalah pelanggaran dari seorang kesatria..."jawab seseorang yang ada di dalam kabut .

"siapa...? "tanya shin sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang tadi mati rasa .

"apa kau lupa saat penyerangan 10 tahun yang lalu,shin...? "jawab sosok itu berjalan ke shin .

TAP... TAP...

"pimpinan dari malaikat hitam..."jawabnya mulai mendekat tetapi masih belum jelas penampilannya .

"mantan penjaga gerbang ke 7 surga sebelummu dan pergi melanggar perintah tuhan.."jawabnya dan mulai terlihat siluet dari sosok itu .

"Jangan bilang kau..."potong shin menatap tajam sosok itu yang sudah mulai jelas .

"yamato mori...! "jawabnya dan sosok itu sudah terlihat jelas sambil mengangkat tubuh kira .

"kau ingat juga,sekarang lawanmu adalah aku dan orang ini..."jawab sosok itu bernama mori sambil menatap tubuh kira yang sekarat .

BBRUKKK...

"seorang kesatria yang lemah hanya menjadi serangga bagi satria yang kuat..."jawabnya melempar tubuh kira dengan tidak manusiawi .

SSRANNKKK...

"ayo,hibur aku shin..."kata mori dengan mengibarkan sayap hitam dan mengambil pedang di belakang tubuhnya .

"itu..."jawab shin kaget .

"ya pedang berbentuk sabit milik raja neraka terdahulu, **scythe of death...!** "kata mori mengangkat sabit iblis yang dia curi dari kira .

"kau mencurinya,mori...? "

WUUSHHH...

"!"

Tranngg...

"ya setiap kesatria yang telah kalah maka hal yang dilakukan kesatria yang memenangkannya akan mengambil senjata dari kesatria yang kalah..."jawab mori menahan sabitnya ke pedang shin .

"aku yang mengalahkan kira dan kau dengan mudahnya mengambil senjata yang bukan milikmu..."jawab shin sambil mendorong excalibur dan mori melompat ke belakang .

Syyuutt... TAP...

"sesuai perkiraanku,kau pasti akan mengatakan itu..." kata mori sambil memegang sabit iblis dengan kedua tangan .

"level up..."bisik mori .

"_level up..!"_

"kau tak bisa lari karena aku telah menyegel dan menghentikan waktu di sekitar daerah pertempuran kita..." kata mori menatap shin dengan pandangan datar .

"kau bisa mendeteksinya..."jawabnya lagi .

Untuk membuktikan perkataan mori,shin menutup matanya dan melihat daerah sekitar dengan mata batin .

WUUSHH...WIINGGG...WUSHH...

dalam beberapa saat,shin bisa melihat semua medan perang dan melihat beratus-ratus mayat tergeletak tak berdaya .

WUUSHH...WIINGGG...WUSHH...

sekarang pusat penglihatan shin beralih ke tenda pasukan dan melihat kimimaro terbaring tak berdaya dikasur .

DEG...DEG...

'perasaan apa ini...? 'jawab shin kaget akan apa yang dia lihat di mata batinnya .

'kimimaro...'jawabnya menahan kesedihannya .

"sudah lihat... ? kapan kita akan memulai pertarungan ini ? "tanya shin sambil duduk melayang .

"akan kuakhiri semua ini,iblis dan malaikat hitam akan musnah ditangan anak tuhan .ini telah tertulis ditakdir dewa..."kata shin menarik pedangnya dan berlari ke mori .

"MATI KAU...! "

Perang hari kedua...

"matahari sudah muncul,bunyikan terompet perangnya..."perintah pein ke gaara .

Baik..."jawab gaara dan berniat meniup terompet perang .

"sasuke-sama,perang akan dimulai beberapa detik lagi..."jawab salah satu jendral .

"hn...naruto bunyikan terompet itu "perintah sasuke dan menarik pedang dari tempatnya .

"cih...dasar suka memerintah orang "jawab naruto ketus dan meniup terompet perang .

BBOOONGGGGGG...

"SERANNGGG...! "perintah pein dan para pasukan mulai maju ke medan perang .

"SERANNGGG...!"perintah sasuke dan maju kedepan disusul oleh para pasukan .

"prajurit,tahan pasukan STARFALL menggunakan rencana formasi baju tuhan..."perintah sasuke dan dibalas gerakan pasukan leviathan yang memulai rencana baju tuhan .

SET...SET...SET...

"pein,mereka menggunakan pelindung baju tuhan dan apa perintahmu...? "tanya hidan yang sedang berada disamping pein .

"kita gunakan rencana formasi panah angin dewa yahya,persiapkan para pasukan untuk sebisa mungkin menjebol pertahanan mereka..."

"ya ketua, hya...!"jawab hidan sambil memacu kudanya .

"MINNA KITA MENYERANG MENGGUNAKAN FORMASI PANAH ANGIN DEWA YAHYA..."perintah hidan dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi .

"YEAHH..." .

Dipertarungan shin dan mori...

DUUAARR...DUUAARR...DUUAARR...

SET...

TTRAANNGG...TRRARARAAANNGG...

SET... TAP...

"hosh...hosh.."kata shin kelelahan .

"hah...hah..."jawab mori demikian .

SET...

TTRAANNGG...TTRAANNGGG...TTRAAANNGGG...

TRARARARARARARANNNGGG...

TRANGG...

"hah,tak kusangka kau masih mempunyai energi yang besar juga..."kata mori yang berhadapan dengan shin .

SET..

"!"

WWUUSHH...SYYUUTTT...

Dengan sigap shin dapat menghindari serangan yang mengarah ke lehernya dan mundur 2 langkah .

TAP...

"sekarang aku bukan manusia,aku adalah dewa penghapus dosamu dan membersihkan kejahatan yang ada di bumi ini..."jawab shin sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk ke atas langit .

"untuk mewujudkan itu,aku harus mengambil apa yang harus dewa mikael ambil..."jawabnya lagi dan mulai terbentuk 2 dimensi diatas shin .

"iblis,malaikat hitam,dan malaikat takkan pernah akur sampai hari akhir datang karena ini telah berada digaris takdir yang dibuat tuhan .walapun begitu,salah satu dari kita akan mati tapi tetap saja peperangan antara malaikat dan malaikat hitam akan terjadi lagi .untuk itu aku tidak boleh mati karenanya..."kata shin menancapkan excalibur emas ke tanah dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas langit .

"aku memanggilmu,2 pecahan dari excalibur tuhan..."

WUUSHHHH...

CLEK... CLEKK...

"bergabunglah ke tiga pedang tuhan...!"jawab shin menyatukan ke dua pedang membentuh huruf 'X' dan muncul cahaya silau dari pedang itu .

CLLINGGG... Syyuuuupppp...

"MELEDAKLAH..! "

DUUAAARR...

Diposisi kira...

"uhuk,apa yang terjadi..? "tanya kira yang telah sadah dari pingsan .

"ukh,mori kenapa dia disini..? "tanyanya lagi .

"MELEDAKLAH..! "jerit shin dan pedang excalibur mengeluarkan cahaya yang besar dan meledak .

"shin..."

DUUAAARR...

"huhahahaha...akhirnya kau serius juga,shin.."kata mori dengan wajah senang .

"rakamuru,rakamura,kimimaro,minato,zirashi, mereka mati dengan cara terhormat dan merekalah yang akan menjadi saksi di peradilan tuhan besok..."jawab shin maju keluar dari asap tersebut .

"aku akan membalas apa yang kau lakukan saat penyerangan ke surga,mori..."jawab nya dan menunjukan penampilan barunya .

Shin mengenakan baju perang seperti dewa perang yang dibahunya terdapat gambar naga merah dan putih dimasing-masing bahu kanan dan bahu kiri serta tubuhnya yang seperti sisik naga yang membuat seperti baju kokoh yang tak pernah tembus oleh apapun,dan tak lupa memakai mahkota dewa naga dan dibelakang jubah terdapat sebuah lingkaran yang membentuk seperti alam semesta dan terus berputar .

"kau serius juga,ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang hebat yang pernah ada..."jawab mori melempar sabitnya kelangit dan...

"berubahlah,sang malaikat murtad:arzazel the dark angel...! "bisik mori dan tiba-tiba tubuh mori dilapisi oleh kegelapan pekat .

"huahahahha..."tawa mori disaat kegelapan memakan dirinya .

SSYYUUUTT... DUUARRR...

"_WAKTUNYA SERIUS BOCAH..."_ jawab suara berat dari kepulan asap itu .

"arzizel,kau datang juga...sekarang keluarlah dari tubuh itu dan bebaskan para malaikat hitam dari belenggumu.."jawab shin sambil menatap tubuh mori yang dirasuki oleh arzizel .

"ggrr...kau telah menghancurkan tubuhku 200 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang kau memerintahkanku untuk pergi dari tubuh baru ini .jangan bercanda mikael,justru kematianmulah yang akan membangkitkan tubuhku yang hancur itu..."jawab arzizel mori .

"itu tujuanmu mengapa kau menghasut para malaikat hitam untuk menyerang surga...?"

"jangan dibahas,ayo kita mulai pertarungan ini..."kata arzizel mori sambil mengangkat pedang hitam dari dimensi yang dia buat .

"ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang terakhir bagi ras kita..."jawab shin dan menghilang bersama angin .

WUSHH...

'dibelakang..'

"hhyaaa...! "teriak shin sambil mengangkat pedang excalibur tuhan ke arzizel .

Dimedan perang...

BOOONNGGGGG...

"hari kedua telah selesai,ayo bawa yang terluka dan sembuhkan secepatnya..."perintah pein ke beberapa prajurit yang sedang bersamanya .

"bagaimana keadaan ketua,apa dia baik-baik saja..? "tanya gaara ke pein yang sedang menatap langit .

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja...ayo kita kembali ke tenda "jawab pein dan pergi menuju kudanya .

Dimedan pertarungan...

TRRANNGG...

"hm...menyerang dari belakang,cukup buruk untuk seorang dewa "kata arzizel menatap santai shin dan menangkis pedang shin dengan tangan ketiganya .

"cih..."jawab shin dan mengeluarkan pedang ditangan kiri dan menyerang bagian kiri arzizel .

TRRANNGG...

"tidak semudah itu,anak muda..."jawab arzizel .

Syyuuutt... TAP...

"ternyata rumor itu benar juga,bahwa arzizel memiliki 4 tangan yang melambangkan kekuatan dan kekuasaan tertinggi..."kata shin usai menjauh dari arzizel 1 lompatan .

"kau akan mengingat hari dimana sang dewa mikael tewas dihadapanmu,shin .dan sekarang waktu penebusan dendam telah datang..."jawab mori berjalan mendekati shin .

"dan kau akan mengingat ini karena hari ini adalah hari pemusnahan rohmu beserta tubuh lamamu yang juga hancur bersamaan dengan hancurnya rohmu..."kata shin bersiap untuk menyerang .

SIIUUTTT... JLLEEBBB...

"!"

"?"

"kau sudah bertingkah semaunya,paman arzizel..."

"kira..."panggil shin ke orang didepannya .

"ooh kira,keponakanku..."panggil mori(arzizel) ke kira dengan senyuman .

"berdiri disitu penghianat..."bentak kira .

"kau sudah kuanggap sebagai pengganti ayahku saat beliau sakit,dan kau adalah guru terbaikku saat aku kecil sampai dewasa .tapi kenapa kau menghianati semua ini..."jawab kira ke arzizel yang hanya berdiam bisu .

"..."

"aku sudah mempercayaimu sepenuhnya bahkan saat ayahku kembali sehat,dia memberimu sebuah jabatan tertinggi yang bahkan para iblis belum tentu mendapatkannya..."kata shin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

"huahahahhahahhahaha..."tawa mori .

"aku sengaja menjadikan diriku pelayan bagimu karena itu adalah rencanaku untuk merebut dunia bawah dan saat rencanaku berhasil,dia dan mikael datang membawa pasukan surga dan membunuhku tapi aku beruntung karena aku tidak mati karena aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk berpisah dengan ragaku sebelum aku mati..."jawab mori sambil menunjuk ke shin dengan wajah penuh dendam .

TAP...TAP...TAP...

"untuk itu aku akan membunuhmu,dan mengembalikan kerajaan dunia bawah ketanganku..."jawab kira berjalan mendekati shin .

"walaupun aku tidak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi,shin kita lakukan serangan terakhir untuk membunuh dia..."jawab kira yang sekarang didekat shin .

"aku senang kau bergabung denganku dan aku janji atas nama dewa aku takkan menyerang dunia bawah mulai dari sekarang,ayo maju kira..."jawab shin menarik pedang excaliburnya .

SIIUUUTT...CLEKK...

"ayo mulai,shin..."balas kira bersiap menyerang .

"inilah yang kutunggu,darah dari malaikat mikael dan darah dari raja iblis akan tumpah ditanah ini...huhahahha aku tak sabar akan hal ini,MAAJUU KALIAN BERDUA...! "kata arzizel mengulurkan lidahnya dan berlari ke shin dan kira .

"HHYAAA...! "jerit mereka bertiga .

**~TBC~**

* * *

fiuuh...akhirnya selesai juga,baiklah zhitachi akan cek lagi *baca ulang cerita* hm...kayaknya dah cukup bagian ACTIONnya .ehem...kok beberapa chapter hanya menceritakan chara OC doang yah...? tapi zhitachi janji setelah pertarungan shin dan kira melawan mori,zhitachi akan menceritakan keadaan akatsuki saat dimedan perang dan juga shin tidak ikut serta dalam pertarungan itu karena dia bersumpah tidak akan mengikuti perang yang dilakukan oleh para manusia .

baiklah chapter selanjutnya adalah 'chapter 12:2 aliran berbeda akhirnya bersatu...'

sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...

**~REVIEW~**


	12. Chapter 12

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:**

"**My Blood Venom:  
Justice  
Or  
Ambition"**

*lari-lari gaje..* hooraaiiii akhirnya bisa update lagi,karena sempat mogok beberapa minggu akhirnya jalan juga otak saya yg macet ini .dan juga karena faktor lambat saya lagi yaitu sekarang zhitachi sedang membuat film anime yg judulnya "STORM BLADE" yg berkisahkan hampir mirip dengan fict ini .dan sebagai ganti atas keterlambatan saya,saya langsung publish 3 chapter sekaligus...

Oke kita tinggalkan dulu curhatan author ini...

Baiklah tanpa kelamaan,langsung simak aja yah... ^.^

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD.**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI,DAN CHARA OC(SHIN,MORI,ARZIZEL,DAN KIRA)**

**RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,PLESETAN DARI HIGH SCHOOL DXD,SEDIKIT MENIRU ADEGAN PERANG MAHABARATA DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR ***

**SUMMARY=TINGGAL SATU TAHAP MENUJU KEDAMAIAN DUNIA,MAMPUKAH AKATSUKI MENGHANCURKAN MARKAS DUNIA YANG SEKARANG TELAH BERTINDAK SEMAUNYA ATAS PIMPINAN SHRIMURA DANZO...?**

Chapter 12: 2 ALIRAN BERBEDA AKHIRNYA BERSATU...

"AYO MAJUU KALIAN BERDUA...!"

"HHYYAAA...!"

_Opening song="silhouette"- KANA BOON_

_**Isee noo se de fumikomu goorurain  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu..**_

Terlihat shin duduk memandangi medan perang dan memegang sepucuk daun dan menghirupnya .

_**Iseen koete furikaeru to mou nai  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu...**_

Terlihat juga kira memandangi medan perang dengan pandangan yang dingin .

_**Udatte...udatte...udatte...**_

Layar beganti menjadi sebuah momen antara shin dan kira yang sedang latihan pedang .

_**kirameku ase ga,koboreru no sa...**_

dan berganti menjadi pertemuan di tanah kematian dimana shin dan kira bertarungan .

_**Oboetenai koto mo...  
Takusan atta darou...**_

Lamunan shin menghilang dan mulai berlari menuju medan perang .

_**daremo kare mo shiruetto...**_

terus berlari,menebas segala rintangan yang dilihat shin .

_**daiji ni shiteta mono  
wasureta furi o shitanda yo...**_

dan melihat akatsuki terkapar tak berdaya didepan matanya .

_**nanimo nai yo waraeru sa...**_

dan yg berdiri didepannya yaitu kira .

_**Hirai to hirai to matteru..**_

Dengan memegang pedang sangat erat dan tatapan tajam,shin berlari menuju ke kira dan begitu juga kira berlari menuju ke shin .

_**konoha ga tonde yuku...**_

dan mereka bersiap untuk saling membunuh dan ditengah layar muncul tulisan...

_**"My Blood Venom"**_

~ZHITACHI~

"HYYAAA...!"jerit mereka berdua.

SET...

TTRAANGGG...

kira dengan santai mengarahkan pedang ke arzizel dan dengan mudah arzizel menahannya.

WUSHH...

TAP...TTRAANNGGG...

Dengan gerakan bayangan,shin sudah berada dibelakang arzizel dan bersiap menebas tapi sayang karena arzizel sudah tahu trik yg akan digunakan mereka untuk membunuh dirinya.

"menyerang dari belakang saat melawan musuh adalah tindakan yg buruk...hahaha malaikat sepertimu seperti malaikat kelas bawah "kata arzizel dengan senyuman mengejek.

"cih..."jawab shin ketus dan mundur beberapa langkah diikuti kira yg juga mundur.

WUSH...

TAP...

"baiklah cukup main-mainnya.."jawab arzizel sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas.

Disaat itu muncul serpihan kegelapan menyelimuti tangan kiri dan mulai memadat menjadi sebuah knife.

"balance breaker..."jawab lirih dan ledakan terjadi disekitar arzizel serta muncul asap yg cukup tebal.

DEG...DEG...

'perasaan apa ini...'batin kira cemas dan memegang pedangnya erat.

"sebuah tameng yang terbuat dari kulit naga hitam,shirei dragon .armor yang tidak dapat dijebol oleh serangan apapun bahkan senjata tuhan sekalipun tidak dapat membuat goresan dibaju ini.."jawab arzizel dibalik asap.

"jangan bilang itu..."kata shin shock.

"**_baju zirah downfall black dragon_...**"sambung kira juga terkejut.

Dimedan perang...

DUUARRR...

"pein-sama,formasi baju tuhan tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan formasi panah angin dewa yahya...perintahmu ? "jawab suara hidan di mini bluetooth headset milik pein.

"kita telah memakai semua rencana milik shin-sama tapi karena mereka menggunakan formasi baju tuhan,jadi..."jawab pein sambil melirik ke sebuah kertas yg disebelah meja dan mengambilnya.

"jadi...?"tanya hidan.

"kita pakai rencana 'itu'...jawab pein dengan evil smirk.

Di pertarungan antar dewa...

"**_baju zirah downfall black dragon_...**".

"apa kau takut,sang pimpinan iblis kira lucifer..? "tanya arzizel dengan tampang mengejek walaupun sudah tertutup dengan armor hitam.

'tak ada cara lain menggunakan 'itu'...'batin kira dan menancapkan pedang ke tanah.

"secret gear:blue dragon armor..."jawab kira menekan udara didepannya menggunakan tangan kanan dan tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya biru.

SYYUUTT...

CLLAANNGG...

"baju armor itu..."kata shin tak percaya apa yg dia lihat ke kira yang sekarang sudah berganti penampilan dengan baju perang naga biru yang terkesan hebat dan berenergi tak terbatas,tak lupa rambut birunya menjadi panjang sekitar sepunggung dan muncul sayap biru yang melebar dengan kokoh(mirip seperti vali dalam mode vanishing dragon di high school dxd).

"shin,kita harus mengakhirinya dalam waktu 1jam mulai sekarang..."jawab kira sambil mengambil pedangnya yg tadi tertancap dan menghilang.

WUSHH...

Tiba-tiba kira sudah berada didepan arzizel dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah arzizel.

"!"

TTRRANGG...

KKRRAACKK...KKRAACCKK...

Tanah pun bergetar dengan kuat akibat sentuhan aura pedang yg berlawanan.

"dragon,beri aku kekuatan..."jawab kira sambil menekan pedang ke arzizel.

"DIVINE.."teriak suara dari baju birunya.

'ini buruk...'.

"DIVINE SLASH...!"teriak kira dan menarik pedang dan mulai menebas dengan bringasnya.

TTRAANNG...TTRANNGG...TTRRAANNNGGGG...  
TTRAANNG...TTRANNGG...TTRRAANNNGGGG...  
TTRAANNG...TTRANNGG...TTRRAANNNGGGG...

TRRAANNGG...

WUUSHH...

Karena ada celah untuk bebas,arzizel menggunakan kesempatan itu dan terbang kelangit untuk sementara.

"kau pikir kau bisa lari,DIVINE LASER..."jawab kira dan mengarahkan tangan kiri ke arzizel dan muncul sebuah bola dan ditembakan ke arzizel.

'aku tak bisa menghindari ini tak ada cara lain selain menggunakan 'itu'...'batin arzizel dan membentuk sebuah tameng dari sayap hitam dan laser itu sudah dekat dan kemungkinan tipis bisa ditangkis.

DUAARR...

~ZHITACHI~

DUARR...

Terlihat kumpulan asap yg tebal diatas langit.

"hm..."kata kira dengan senyum yg tidak bisa diartikan.

"ternyata selama ini kekuatan tersembunyi yg kau simpan adalah kekuatan naga biru,arcies..."jawab shin memandangi kira dengan datar.

"huh,karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku untuk menyimpan sebuah hal yg istimewa..."jawab kira yg masih dengan senyuman aneh.

"apa kalian sudah selesai berbincangnya...?"tanya sosok yg berada dilangit sambil bersedekap tangan.

"tak mungkin seranganku tidak membuat efek cidera pada bajingan itu..."kata kira dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"huahahaha...serangan seperti tu akan mencideraiku...? JANGAN BERCANDA,IBLIS TERI sepertimu justru yang akan mati dengan seranganku ini..."teriak arzizel mengangkat kedua tangan keatas dan terbentuk bola iblis yg begitu besar.

DDDDRRR...

"serangan itu bisa berdampak ke arena disekitar bahkan ke inti pusat bumi jika menyentuh tanah..."jawab shin sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh akibat getaran dari energi itu.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan,shin..."tanya kira yang juga menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh.

"kita gabungkan energi supranatural kita dan arahkan ke bola iblis itu...kemungkinan jika berhasil adalah 80% dan dampak juga cukup besar kepada area sekitar bahkan tubuh kita bisa hancur jika kita tidak membuat perlindungan 10 detik setelah ledakan itu terjadi..."jawab shin sambil melirik ke kira.

"kau gila,energi kita adalah berlawanan bagaikan langit dan bumi...jika kita satukan bukan arzizel saja yang mati tapi kita juga..."jawab kira dengan nada membentak.

"jika kita tidak bertindak bukan kita saja yang mati,tapi dunia ini juga akan hancur dalam waktu 2 jam..."bentak shin.

"kau benar..."jawab kira dengan wajah menunduk.

WIIUUNGGG...WIIUUNGG...

"satukan kekuatan iblismu dengan cahaya ini dan kita lemparkan bersama-sama..."kata shin mendekati kira dengan membawa sebuah elemen cahaya.

"ini adalah kekuatan intiku dan jika kugunakan maka kekuatan dewaku akan lenyap selama 25 tahun..."jawab shin memperlihatkan elemen cahaya ke kira.

"jika kau berkata serius maka aku juga akan bertindak sepertimu..."jwab kira dan mengeluarkan elemen kegelapan dan menyatukan ke elemen cahaya milik shin.

SRISSRIIISSRIIINNGG...

"ugghh...tanganku hampir mati rasa "jawab kira sambil menahan elemennya bergabung hampir sempurna.

"kita harus melakukannya,ini untuk dunia ini..."jawab shin yang juga tangannya kesakitan akibat efek dari pergabungan 2 elemen berbeda.

"akhirnya..."kata shin dengan senyuman senang dan menatap arzizel yang juga menahan bola hitam yg semakin lama semakin membesar.

"bad timing,HANCURLAH BERSAMA YANG LAIN...BLACK DESTRUCTION "teriak arzizel dan melemparkan bola hitam ke shin dan kira.

"kira,kita lemparkan bersama-sama..."perintah shin yang sudah bersiap melemparkan bola gabungan itu.

"HYYAAA..."teriak mereka dan melemparkan bola itu ke arah bola hitam milik arzizel.

DRAACKKK...

Terjadi benturan antar serangan terhebat dilangit .

"ughh...ki-kita harus memfokuskan kekuatan kita ke bola gabungan "perintah shin yang sedikit mundur akibat benturan itu.

"HHUUAHAHAHA...kau tak bisa menahan seranganku ini,musnahlah bersama yang lain..."jawab arzizel mengulurkan tangan kedepan untuk menambah gaya ke serangannya.

DrrRRAACKKK...

"kalo begini terus kita bisa..."jawab kira yang tidak kuat menahan serangan arzizel.

WUSH...

TAP...

"aku akan membantumu..."jawab seorang pemuda berambut hijau.

"mori..."jawab shin kaget.

"ayo hancurkan dia dan buat dunia ini kembali ke semula..."jawab mori dengan senyuman lebar.

"tapi tubuhmu akan.."kata kira melirik kemori dengan wajah yang masih menahan serangan dari arzizel.

"tak apa,aku bahkan senang jika kalian menghancurkan tubuhku yang sudah terkutuk itu dan juga aku akan terlahir kembali setelah perang ini selesai.."jwab mori membentuk sebuah energi berwarna hijau dan melemparnya ke bola energi milik shin dan kira.

DRRAACKK...

"a-apa yang terjadi..?"tanya arzizel bingung akibat sensasi ini.

"kita akan melakukan serangan terakhir bersama-sama..."perintah mori ke dua orang didekatnya.

"ya..."jawab mereka.

"HANCURLAH BERSAMA DOSA DUNIA INI,ARZIZEL...!"teriak mereka bertiga dan mengeluarkan semua energi yang tersisa ke bola energi dan bola energi yang bercampur warna hijau,merah,dan biru serta ukurannya 2x dari bola hitam milik arzizel.

"ini tidak mungkin,aku abadi...tidak ada yang bisa membuatku terbunuh oleh siapapun bahkan tuhan sekalipun..."jawab arzizel tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat dan sekuat tenaga menahan bola gabungan milik 3 dewa.

"HYYAAA...!"teriak mereka bertiga dan bola hitam arzizel hancur dan mengarah ke arzizel.

"TIDAKKK...!"

DUUARR...

"uughh,pelindung iblis..."jawab kira sambil membentuk lingkaran pelindung iblis.

"uughh,pelindung surga..."jawab shin sambil membentuk lingkaran pelindung emas.

"pelindung iblis..."jawab mori sambil membentuk lingkaran pelindung iblis.

KRAACKK...KKRAACKKK...

"hosh...hosh "kata kira mengatur nafasnya.

"akhirnya selesai juga..."jawabnya lagi.

BBRUUKKK...

"terima kasih telah membebaskanku dari kutukan arzizel...uhuk "jawab mori sudah terjatuh ke tanah dan ditangkap oleh shin.

"dan aku harap setelah ini..uhuk.. tidak ada perselisihan dari ke 3 kubu antara maikat,iblis maupun maikat hitam "jwab mori dengan mata yang sayup dan menahan rasa sakit dalam dirinya.

"dan harapanmu akan menjadi kenyataan karena setelah perang ini,ketiga kubu akan membuat sebuah genjatan senjata dan perdamaian akan benar-benar terwujud "jawab shin memegang kepala mori.

"arigato...shin,mori aku akan menunggu saat dimana kita akan bertemu dan meminum teh bersama bukan sebagai para pimpinan dari elemen kita melainkan atas nama sahabat..."senyum mori ke shin dan tubuhnya mulai menghilang dimakan cahaya.

"ya aku akan menunggunya..."jawab shin menahan air mata.

"hn..."jawab kira menatap mori dengan wajah datar.

"sampai jumpa..."dan tubuh mori sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

WUUSHHH...

"kau dengar itu kira..."jwab shin sambil berdiri dari posisinya.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

"hentikan perang ini dan buat sebuah kedamaian yang mori inginkan serta melindungi teman maupun seseorang yang kau sayangi..."jawabnya sambil memandangi tubuh belakang kira.

WUSHH...

CLLECK...

"kedamaianku adalah bertarung denganmu dan setelah keinginanku selesai maka aku akan megikuti saranmu..."jawab kira yang sudah dibelakang shin.

"iblis emang sulit untuk mengerti situasi yang telah terjadi,apa boleh buat..."jawab shin melirik sekilas ke belakang dan melompat kedepan.

"ayo akhiri ini dan buat genjatan senjata,KIRA...! "teriak shin masuk ke mode tuhannya.

"aku tak sabar saat-saat pertarungan ini,SHIN...!"jawab kira masuk ke mode naga biru.

**~TBC~**

**ENDING SONG: GEKIJOURON-ZAQ**

_**Taka ga shireteta teraiga,uzumaite...  
oisugaru koto mo dekizu ni itayo...**_

Terlihat shin duduk di dahan pohon sambil menatap langit

_**Namida no wake kimi ni ienai mama de...  
kuchibiru wa itsumo sora o nirandeita...**_

Dan pandangannya beralih ke medan perang.

_**kuzuoreteta yami yoni kimi ga koetekita kyoukaisen...  
sekai shisutemu wa kakumeiki ne...**_

Dan kira sedang duduk didekat batu yang tetutup oleh kegelapan sambil menatap lurus ke depan tepat kearah pertarungan .

_**Kaikan,itami,hakai,souzou...  
kaeteiku watashi no yowasa mo...**_

Dan terlihat jeritan kesakitan,penderitaan,serta ketakutan dari medan perang .

_**(we go harder tahn never!)**_

Dan kira tertawa iblis melihat perang itu .

_**Ima,oshiyoseru kanjouron...**_

Dan shin mendengar teriakan mereka dan turun dari pohon .

_**Inochigake no ai wa amaku nai wa,stuyoku...motto tsuyoku...**_

Dan terbang menuju medan perang dengan sayap emasnya .

_**Donna uso ga matteita to shite mo...**_

Dan dihalangi oleh mori dan terjadi pertempuran yang sengit dilangit .

_**Eranda michibiki shinjite...**_

Hempasan demi hempasan pertarungan itu memanas .

_"**furumau koto wa nai" to,yasashii akuma no hohoemi wa...**_

Dan mereka jatuh bersama dan sekarat tapi shin mencoba berdiri mendekati mori .

_**Hakanaku,subete o terasu no...**_

Dan mengangkat tubuh mori dan memeluknya .

* * *

Gimana minna,bagus tak fictnya...? seharusnya zhitachi kasih lagu disetiap chapter di ffn saya,tapi karena zhitachi tidak kepikiran maka lupa deh .

Baiklah chapter selanjutnya adalah 'chapter 13 :awal dari genjatan senjata,perdamaian 3 kubu...'

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,sebisa mingkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	13. Chapter 13

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:**

"**My Blood Venom:  
Justice  
Or  
Ambition"**

*senyam-senyum gaje..*haloo minna,gimana kabarnya ? semoga sehat selalu yah dan zhitachi juga sehat kok cuman kalo lagi rada aneh bila gilanya kambuh ...

Oke lupakan sebentar...

Ehem...karena sekarang zhitachi lagi boring aka gak punya kerjaan,mending nerusin chapter ini ampe selesai..bener gak ? .(digeplak karena kebanyakan kata)

Pada chapter sebelumnya shin dan kira bertarung dengan pimpinan malaikat hitam dahulu,arzizel menggunakan kekuatan penuh .tapi karena jarak kekuatan yang begitu jauh membuat shin dan kira kewalahan melawan arzizel .tanpa diduga kira mengeluarkan kekuatan tersembunyinya yaitu kekuatan naga biru yang konon kecepatan dan kekuatannya maha dashyat serta salah satu dari 4 raja naga terkuat,arcies dan menyerang arzizel tanpa ampun .karena waktu bermain sudah selesai,arzizel mengeluarkan semua kekuatan untuk membunuh shin dan kira serta mereka juga mengeluarkan semua kekuatan untuk menahan serangan arzizel .tanpa diduga jiwa mori membantu shin dan kira menambahkan daya ke kekuatan gabungan serta menghancurkan arzizel dalam satu serangan dan mereka berhasil .setelah arzizel lenyap shin mengetahui 1 fakta bahwa selama ini malaikat hitam telah diperalat oleh arzizel dan mori memohon ke shin untuk mempercepat perang ini agar berakhir dan tidak ada korban jiwa dan shin menyetujuinya .namun naas kira masih belum menerima itu dan bersikeras untuk mengalahkan shin walaupun harus membunuhnya,dan cerita berlanjut...

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD.**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI,DAN CHARA OC(SHIN,MORI,ARZIZEL,DAN KIRA)**

**RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,PLESETAN DARI HIGH SCHOOL DXD,SEDIKIT MENIRU ADEGAN PERANG MAHABARATA DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR ***

**SUMMARY=TINGGAL SATU TAHAP MENUJU KEDAMAIAN DUNIA,MAMPUKAH AKATSUKI MENGHANCURKAN MARKAS DUNIA YANG SEKARANG TELAH BERTINDAK SEMAUNYA ATAS PIMPINAN SHRIMURA DANZO...?**

chapter 13 :awal dari genjatan senjata,perdamaian 3 kubu...

"KIIRAA...! "

"SHHINN...! "

_**Opening song="silhouette"- KANA BOON**_

_**Isee noo se de fumikomu goorurain  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu..**_

Terlihat shin duduk memandangi medan perang dan memegang sepucuk daun dan menghirupnya.

_**Iseen koete furikaeru to mou nai  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu...**_

Terlihat juga kira memandangi medan perang dengan pandangan yang dingin.

_**Udatte...udatte...udatte...**_

Layar beganti menjadi sebuah momen antara shin dan kira yang sedang latihan pedang.

_**kirameku ase ga,koboreru no sa...**_

dan berganti menjadi pertemuan di tanah kematian dimana shin dan kira bertarung.

_**Oboetenai koto mo...  
Takusan atta darou...**_

Lamunan shin menghilang dan mulai berlari menuju medan perang.

_**daremo kare mo shiruetto...**_

terus berlari,menebas segala rintangan yang dilihat shin.

_**daiji ni shiteta mono  
wasureta furi o shitanda yo...**_

dan melihat akatsuki terkapar tak berdaya didepan matanya.

_**nanimo nai yo waraeru sa...**_

dan yg berdiri didepannya yaitu kira.

_**Hirai to hirai to matteru...**_

Dengan memegang pedang sangat erat dan tatapan tajam,shin berlari menuju ke kira dan begitu juga kira berlari menuju ke shin.

_**konoha ga tonde yuku...**_

dan mereka bersiap untuk saling membunuh dan ditengah layar muncul tulisan...

"_**My Blood Venom"**_

~ZHITACHI~

WUSSH...

Suara debu yang bertebangan disekitar area pertarungan shin dan kira.

SET...

WUUSHH...  
dan mereka menghilang bersamaan...

TTRRAANNGG...TTTRRAANNGGG...TTRRAANNGG...  
TTRRAANNGG...TTTRRAANNGGG...TTRRAANNGG...  
TTRRAANNGG...TTTRRAANNGGG...TTRRAANNGG...

SET... WUSHH...

TAP..

"kenapa mundur,shin...?" tanya kira bingung melihat shin melompar beberapa langkah.

"apa kau tadi mendengarkan apa yang mori ucapkan sebelum ajalnya menjemput...? "tanya balik shin ke kira dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

"HUAHHAHAHAHA..."tawa kira dengan keras.

"?"

"alasan ku turun ke dunia manusia adalah untuk melawanmu walaupun harus mati sekalipun,kau tahu derajat iblis kelas atas dan hebat adalah mencari musuh yang kuat seperti motto raja iblis yang mengatakan bahwa _'iblis yang hebat adalah mencari lawan yang kuat'_,karena itu aku mencari orang yang kuat untuk menaikan martabatku sebagai pimpinan gerbang ke 7 gerbang neraka dan bertemu denganmu...shin mikael "jawab kira dengan memiringkan kepalanya serta tatapan iblis yang tidak lepas dalam dirinya.

"serta aku sangat beruntung karena aku lahir melalui rahim manusia dan mendapatkan kekuatan naga ini,ini akan sungguh menyenangkan..."jawabnya sambil menunjuk dadanya yang dilapisi oleh baju naga biru.

"kau salah..."

"?"

"kau hidup hanya untuk ambisimu dan keadilan untuk manusia selalu dipermainkan oleh yang terkuat,dan sebab aku turun kebumi secara langsung karena aku ingin memotong tali perang dan mengadakan perang yang terakhir bagi manusia .aku akan mewujudkan itu walaupun aku harus menghancurkan semua pimpinan iblis dan malaikat hitam jika mereka menggangu kedamaian dunia ini..."ucap shin menaikan wajahnya dan berniat melakukan serangan.

SET..

"!"

TRANNGG...

"bahkan aku harus membunuhmu jika kau mencoba menghentikanku sekarang..."ucap shin mengayunkan pedangnya dan ditahan oleh kira.

"buatlah aku terhibur olehmu,mikael-sama..."jawab kira dengan senyuman iblis.

"dragon,naikkan ke level 3..."jawab kira ke dirinya sendiri.

"ap-...".

"**DIVINE UP,LEVEL 3...!**".

WIIUUUNGG...

"!" WUSHH...

TAP...

"baiklah ayo kita bermain lagi shin..."ucap kira yang dilapisi energi biru dikedua tangan dan dadanya.

'akan menjadi masalah jika dia mengunakan kekuatan itu sampai level 5,hm...bahkan pedang exalibur tuhan tidak bisa berpengaruh ke tubuhnya dan hanya satu cara untuk menjebol baju naga itu...'batin shin sambil memasukan pedang excalibur tuhan ke dalam dimensi dan membentuk segel.

"aku memanggilmu,pedang semesta...ascalon "ucap shin sambil memanggil pedang ascalon.

Dan muncul sebuah pedang yang masih tersegel oleh rantai emas muncul dihadapan shin.

"tameng dalam tubuhmu tidak bisa dijebol oleh benda apapun bahkan senjata tuhan sekalipun dan juga baju itu terbuat dari kulit naga asli,tapi tidak salahnya mencoba dengan pedang penghancur alam semesta serta penghancur naga,ascalon blade "ucap shin dengan senyum aneh yang terpasang diwajahnya.

"cih..."ucap kira mendecih.

"atas nama shin mikael,aku membebaskanmu dari rantai ini dan melayaniku selamanya..."jawab shin sambil memegang pedang itu.

CRANNGG...CCRRAANNGG...CCRANNGG...  
dan rantai itu terlepas.

"ayo lanjut pertarungan kita,kira..."ucap shin mengambil aba-aba menyerang.

"hn..."

SYYUUTT...

'atas..!'

TRANGG...

DRRAAKKK...

Tanah disekitar shin hancur akibat sentuhan kedua pedang itu.

"hyaa..."ucap shin mendorong pedang kira dan kira sedikit terlempar.

"baiklah akan kuberi waktu 5 detik untuk menghancurkan tamengku,jika kau berhasil maka kau boleh melakukan apapun kediriku tapi jika kau gagal maka kau harus menerima perjanjian genjatan antara 3 kubu..."ucap shin dengan menunjukan 5 jarinya kedepan menandakan waktu 5 detik.

"jangankan 5 detik,aku akan menghancurkan baju itu dalam waktu 3 detik..."ucap kira remeh dan menghilang dibalik bayangan.

SYYUUTT...TRAANGGG...

"bagaimana bisa..."jawab kira kaget.

"pedang ini bisa merasakan kehadiran naga walaupun dalam mode manusia,dan bisa mendeteksi keberadaan sang naga jika naga itu menghilang dan memberi respon kepada sang pengguna untuk melakukan penyerangan maupun pertahanan..."ucap shin sambil memasukan tangan kiri ke saku dan tangan kanan masih menahan serangan kira.

"1 detik...".

SYYUUTTT... TAP...

'jika begini terus maka aku akan kalah...'ucap kira dalam batinnya.

"2 detik...".

"SIALAN...!"teriak kira dan menghilang dibalik bayangan dan melakukan serangan bayangan.

SYYUUTTT...TTRANNGG...  
SYYUUTTT...TTRANNGG...

"cih..."decih kira dan menghilang lagi dibayangan.

SYYUUTTT...TTRANNGG...  
SYYUUTTT...TTRANNGG...  
SYYUUTTT...TTRANNGG...

"3 detik...".

SYYUUTTT...TTRANNGG...  
SYYUUTTT...TTRANNGG...

Kira melakukan serangan silent kepada shin dan santainya shin menangkis serangan itu dengan mudah .

"4 detik...".

WUSHH... TAP...

"rasakan ini,DIVINE LASER DRAGON...! "ucap kira sambil mengeluarkan laser dari dadanya dan ditembakkan ke shin.

"5 detik...waktumu dah habis,pangeran..."ucap shin sambil menghilang di kilat emasnya.

WUSH... DUUARRR...

Tembakan itu mengenai sebuah segel yang menyegel pertempuran mereka.

"hosh...hosh... apa berhasil ? "tanya kira ke diri sendiri dan memegang dadanya yang terasa berat.

SYYUUTT...CRAKKK...

Tanpa diduga,armor milik kira ditebas oleh shin dan armornya retak dibagian dada.

"apa yang terjadi..."

"kuakui seranganmu lebih kuat dari mikael-sama tapi keegoisanmu melebihi arzizel,karena itu kau menjadi seperti ini...sombong dan tidak mengetahui isi didalam dirimu sendiri,ini adalah faktor kau gagal menjadi iblis kelas atas bahkan menjadi pimpinan para iblis "ucap shin sambil melirik sedikit ke kira yang sedang jatuh dan memegangi dadanya.

SYUUTT... CRANNGG...

"uhuk...baiklah aku mengaku kalah,kau emang orang yang paling istimewa dimata tuhan maupun oleh siapapun..."jawab kira sambil duduk bersila untuk mengurangi rasa sakit didirinya dan armor naganya juga lenyap.

"karena kau sudah kalah,maka perjanjian akan genjatan senjata antar 3 kubu akan dimulai..."jawab shin dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"hn...baiklah "ucap kira dengan membentuk sebuah dimensi dan mengambil sebuah dokumen.

"ini dokumen milik raja iblis sebelumku,karena ini perjanjian genjatan senjata yang pertama maka kita harus membuat sebuah dokumen tentang perjanjian ini.."jwab kira sambil menyerahkan dokumen raja iblis.

"aku sudah membuatnya,dan menunggu keputusan dari kalian berdua serta..."ucapan shin dipotong oleh ucapan kira.

"kenapa kau memikirkan sampai sejauh ini... ? apa kau sudah lelah akibat konflik yang berkepanjangan ini... ? "tanya kira ke shin dan dibalas oleh senyuman dari shin.

"ya...semenjak tuhan mati,aku sudah memikirkan semua ini dan berniat menggabungkan ke 3 kubu ini menjadi 1 aliansi serta mencegah perang dewa terjadi kembali .oh...dan juga ranmaru mori juga menyetujuiku akan hal ini..."ucap shin dengan menunjukan senyuman.

"mori menyetujuinya...? sejak kapan dia menyetujui itu bukannya dia masih mempunyai dendam dengan kerajaan langit serta ke dirimu..."tanya kira lagi dan shin pun berjongkok sehingga tinggi mereka sejajar.

"akan kuceritakan sebelum mori keluar dari desa...".

_**FASTBACK...**_

Disebuah tanah berumput hijau yang indah,serta angin yang teratur yang bisa membuat siapapun akan lupa dari masalah yang sedang menimpang mereka.

Dan ditanah berumput itu,terdapat 2 pemuda berambut merah dan biru sedang duduk melihat sebuah danau yang tak jauh dari mereka duduk.

"aku akan membuat sebuah perdamaian..."ucap shin sambil melempar sebuah batu ke arah danau.

"sebuah perdamaian..? "tanya mori bingung akan pemikiran sahabatnya ini.

"aku akan membuat perdamaian dimana semua orang tidak bermusuhan dan bertarung akan nafsunya sendiri serta anak-anak sekarang maupun masa depan tidak akan menderita akibat perang ini..."jawab shin dengan rinci.

TUK...

"impianmu akan tercapai,shin...berjuanglah untuk mencapai impian itu dan aku akan selalu menyetujuimu..."jawab mori sambil mengarahkan 2 jari ke dahi shin.

"terima kasih teman..."ucap shin dengan senyum senang.

_**END FASTBACK...**_

"jadi,mori sudah..."ucap kira terkejut akan cerita shin.

"dia sudah menyetujuinya dan perjanjian ini juga awal dari bangkitnya mori...maka dari itu ayo kita lakukan perdamaian 3 kubu dan lahirkan kedamaian dunia ini..."ucap shin sambil menyerahkan sebuah dokumen perjanjian.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang...? "tanya kira sambil memegang dokumen yang diberikan dari shin.

"simple...kasih darahmu di dekat lingkaran berwarna hitam itu,maka perjanjian sudah disetujui dan disebelahmu juga mori yang sudah menyetujui perjanjian ini saat kita melakukan serangan ke negara suragakure.."ucap shin memberi petunjuk ke kira.

"serta..."ucap shin lagi.

"serta...? "tanya kira.

"maukah kau menjadi teman bahkan sahabat sebagai bukti perjanjian ini...? "tanya shin dengan menunjukan jari kelingkingnya ke kira.

"teman yah...baiklah "ucap kira sambil mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking shin.

~ZHITACHI~

SYUUTT...CCRANNGG...CCRANNGG...CRANNG...

"setelah ini apa yang kau lakukan...? "tanya shin usai memecahkan perisai pertarungan.

"aku akan kembali keneraka dan memberitahu ke yang lain,serta menarik pasukan iblis yang berada dimedan perang untuk mundur dan kembali ke neraka..."jawab kira sambil melebarkan sayapnya.

"kau benar,aku juga tidak akan ikut campur dalam masalah perang manusia ini...tapi aku akan membantu strategi-strategi untuk menjatuhkan pimpinan danzo..."ucap shin dan berbalik menatap kira.

WUSHH...

"sampai jumpa dilain waktu,teman...shin mikael "jawab kira diudara dan menghilang dimakan dimensi.

"hn..."ucap shin dan berniat kembali ketenda.

WUSH...

Dimedan perang...

"kita mundur para iblis..."teriak salah satu jendral iblis dan para iblis pun terbang ke langit dan satu-persatu mulai hilang.

"hei apa yang kalian lakukan,KEMBALI...! "teriak kiba yang masih menahan serangan fugaku dan itachi.

"sepertinya shin-sama berhasil..."ucap fugaku disaat menahan serangan kiba.

"itachi,akhiri sekarang..."perintah fugaku ke itachi yang masih memegang sebuah pistol.

"apa yang ka-..."

DORR...

Kiba tertembak dikepala dan tewas seketika ...

"bagus itachi..."puji fugaku.

"hn..."jawab itachi singkat.

"itu pelanggaran,kau tidak bisa menggunakan pistol selagi lawanmu memakai pedang..."jwab salah satu jendral.

"apa peduliku..."jawab itachi mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah jendral yang tadi bicara.

DOR...

"ini adalah sifat dari seorang mafia..."jwab itachi dengan senyum iblisnya .

"cukup itachi,kita harus membantu yang lain..."perintah fugaku dan mengambil beberapa amunisi didalam baju jendral yang ditembak itachi.

"ay-..."

DOR...

Fugaku tertembak tepat dijantungnya dan tewas seketika dan itachi shock.

"menyerang pasukan saat memakai senjata yang tidak imbang adalah pelanggaran,kurasa kau tahu itachi,fugaku..."jawab pemuda itu sambil meniup asap yang keluar dari pucuk senjata.

"KAU..."

"_**uchiha sasuke..."**_

**~TBC~**

**ENDING SONG: GEKIJOURON-ZAQ**

**Taka ga shireteta teraiga,uzumaite...  
oisugaru koto mo dekizu ni itayo...**

Terlihat shin duduk di dahan pohon sambil menatap langit.

**Namida no wake kimi ni ienai mama de...  
kuchibiru wa itsumo sora o nirandeita...**

Dan pandangannya beralih ke medan perang.

**kuzuoreteta yami yoni kimi ga koetekita kyoukaisen...  
sekai shisutemu wa kakumeiki ne...**

Dan kira sedang duduk didekat batu yang tetutup oleh kegelapan sambil menatap lurus ke depan tepat kearah pertarungan.

**Kaikan,itami,hakai,souzou...  
kaeteiku watashi no yowasa mo...**

Dan terlihat jeritan kesakitan,penderitaan,serta ketakutan dari medan perang.

_**(we go harder tahn never!)**_

Dan kira tertawa iblis melihat perang itu.

**Ima,oshiyoseru kanjouron...**

Dan shin mendengar teriakan mereka dan turun dari pohon.

**Inochigake no ai wa amaku nai wa,stuyoku...motto tsuyoku...**

Dan terbang menuju medan perang dengan sayap emasnya.

**Donna uso ga matteita to shite mo...**

Dan dihalangi oleh mori dan terjadi pertempuran yang sengit dilangit.

**Eranda michibiki shinjite...**

Hempasan demi hempasan pertarungan itu memanas.

"**furumau koto wa nai" to,yasashii akuma no hohoemi wa...**

Dan mereka jatuh bersama dan sekarat tapi shin mencoba berdiri mendekati mori.

**Hakanaku,subete o terasu no...**

Dan mengangkat tubuh mori dan memeluknya.

* * *

Wuahh...akhirnya selesai juga,selesai juga pertarungan dewa itu dan sesuai janji zhitachi chapter depan akan menceritakan tentang medan perang ditanah death land.

Oh yah...trima kasih telah membaca FFN ini dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 13,serta trima kasih atas dukungan dari para author lainnya melalui review ke FFN saya.

Baiklah tanpa panjang lebar,zhitachi akan tutup FFN ini dan dilanjut chapter selanjutnya yang berjudul 'chapter 14 :perang puncak yang memanas,rahasia yang terpendam...'

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,sebisa mingkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	14. Chapter 14

**Zhitachi present:  
"My Blood Venom,  
Justice  
Or  
Ambition"**

Yeiii...datang lagi nih author kece bawa chapter baru...ehem mau ngomong apa yah ? *digeplak narator* woeess sabar bro lagi mikir nih .hmm...oh ya zhitachi mau bilang bahwa terima kasih telah membaca FFN ini dari awal dan sungguh berterima kasih atas reviewnya(walaupun masih dikit 'T.T' ) .

Ya karena tugas dunia zhitachi masih banyak maka jarang deh publish nih chapter *dirudal oleh pein* woii pein apan tuh barusan HAH..!

Pein:cuman tes senjata doang...(pasang muka polos)

Heh yasud lah...oke daripada kelamaan mending langsung kebawah aja,oke... ^.^'

Pada chapter sebelumnya,shin dan kira melakukan pertarungan yang tadi ditunda dan dimenangkan oleh shin .karena perjanjian pertarungan yg dijanjikan shin jika menang bahwa dia menginginkan perjanjian genjatan senjata antar 3 kubu,dan kira menyetujuinya .dilain tempat,perang hari keempat makin memanas tepatnya di posisi itachi karena fugaku,ayahnya telah dibunuh oleh anak kedua yang berati adik dari itachi .**uchiha sasuke...**

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD.**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI,DAN CHARA OC(SHIN,MORI,ARZIZEL,DAN KIRA)**

**RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,PLESETAN DARI HIGH SCHOOL DXD,SEDIKIT MENIRU ADEGAN PERANG MAHABARATA DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR ***

**SUMMARY=TINGGAL SATU TAHAP MENUJU KEDAMAIAN DUNIA,MAMPUKAH AKATSUKI MENGHANCURKAN MARKAS DUNIA YANG SEKARANG TELAH BERTINDAK SEMAUNYA ATAS PIMPINAN SHRIMURA DANZO...?**

chapter 14 : perang puncak yang memanas,rahasia yang terpendam...

"UCHIHA SASUKE...! "

_**Opening song="silhouette"- KANA BOON**_

_**Isee noo se de fumikomu goorurain  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu..**_

Terlihat shin duduk memandangi medan perang dan memegang sepucuk daun dan menghirupnya.

_**Iseen koete furikaeru to mou nai  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu...**_

Terlihat juga kira memandangi medan perang dengan pandangan yang dingin.

**Udatte...udatte...udatte...**

Layar beganti menjadi sebuah momen antara shin dan kira yang sedang latihan pedang.

**kirameku ase ga,koboreru no sa...**

dan berganti menjadi pertemuan di tanah kematian dimana shin dan kira bertarung.

**Oboetenai koto mo...  
Takusan atta darou...**

Lamunan shin menghilang dan mulai berlari menuju medan perang.

**daremo kare mo shiruetto...**

terus berlari,menebas segala rintangan yang dilihat shin.

**daiji ni shiteta mono...  
wasureta furi o shitanda yo...**

dan melihat akatsuki terkapar tak berdaya didepan matanya.

**nanimo nai yo waraeru sa...**

dan yang berdiri didepannya yaitu kira.

**Hirai to hirai to matteru..**

Dengan memegang pedang sangat erat dan tatapan tajam,shin berlari menuju ke kira dan begitu juga kira berlari menuju ke shin.

**konoha ga tonde yuku...**

dan mereka bersiap untuk saling membunuh dan ditengah layar muncul tulisan...

"_**My Blood Venom"**_

~ZHITACHI~

"kenapa kau melakukan ini,sasuke..."tanya itachi dengan tatapan dingin ke sasuke.

"ini dari keinginanku,aku muak dengan pemerintahan ayah dan kau...kau juga bergabung dengan organisasi buruk itu sekarang ku tanya kenapa kau keluar dari markas besar dan menjadi liar,nii-san..."jawab sasuke dengan dingin dan mencabut pedang dari tubuh salah satu prajurit.

CRRAANGG...

"berhenti memanggilku dengan nama terkutuk itu,sasuke .kau telah membunuh ayah dan kau tidak tahu kenapa alasanku keluar dari markas besar dan bergabung ke akatsuki..."ucap itachi sambil menarik pedang dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju sasuke.

WUSH...

TRRANNGG...

"karena agar aku bisa mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikmu serta kepimpinan ayah,bukannya ayah memberimu kepercayaan kepadamu dan kenapa kau mehianati kepercayaan ayah..? "tanya itachi yang masih diposisi menekan pedangnya kepedang sasuke.

"..." hanya itu yang dijawab sasuke.

"CEPAT JAWAB,BAJINGAN...! "

"DIAM KAU...!"bentak sasuke dan menarik pistol disaku kiri dan mengarahkan ke itachi.

"!"

DOR...

WUSHH...

Untung saja itachi bisa menghindarinya,jika tidak mungkin kepalanya akan berlubang saat itu juga.

"tidak hanya sifatmu yang iblis tapi jiwamu juga dirasuki iblis,sasuke.."ucap itachi usai mundur dari beberapa langkah.

"bersiaplah untuk menyusul ayah,itachi.."jawab sasuke mengarahkan pistol ke itachi.

Ditenda starfall...

WUSH...

"anda..."

DRUKK..DRUKK...DRUKK...

"shin-sama,kami sudah lama menunggu anda..."jawab prajurit serentak.

"terima kasih telah menungguku..."jawab shin dengan senyuman keprajurit dan berjalan menuju tempatnya.

"hmm...kayaknya ada seseorang didalam sini,kerjain ah~..."bisik shin sambil tertawa pelan.

BRAKK...

"eh copot,eh mencolot kodok gue mencolot..."latah pein saat mendengar pintu didobrak.

"siapa yang mendobrak HAH...! "bentak pein ke arah pintu.

"santai saja pein,dan omong-omong latahmu lucu juga...hahaha "jawab shin yang tertawa melihat tingkah laku pein yang OOC.

"sh-shin sama,maaf tadi membentak anda kukira tadi siapa yang mendobrak jadi maaf atas kejadian ini..shin-sama "sujud pein ke shin.

"yare-yare...dimana hidan,setahuku hidanlah yang kuperintahkan untuk mengganti posisiku ? "tanya shin ke pein dan mulai duduk di kursinya.

"karena hidan tidak tahu akan taktik anda,jadi dia menyuruhku menggantikan posisi ini..."jelas pein.

"baiklah,apa rencana yang kau pakai dan bagaimana kondisi aliansi kita saat aku pergi.. ? "ucap shin saat membaca taktik yang sedang direncanakan oleh pein.

"ohh rencana cakar dewa garu dan mereka memakai rencana baju tuhan,bodoh kau pein...kenapa kau menggunakan rencana cakar dewa harusnya kau gunakan rencana formasi panah angin dewa karena dapat menemalisir mengurangi banyak korban dari kita.."ucap shin sedikit marah apa yg terisi dalam taktik ini.

"sebelum itu,maafkan atas ketidak tahuan saya kalo tentang perang hari lalu juga berdampak sedikit buruk bagi aliansi kita karena saat anda pergi mereka memakai formasi baju tuhan sampai sekarang.."jawab pein menundukan kepala.

"baiklah akan kumaafkan,sekarang beritahu ke pasukan kita tentang rencana ini dan..."

DEG...DEG...

Perkataan shin terpotong karena merasakan insting yang buruk tentang pimpinan uchiha dan memejamkan mata untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dimedan perang.

"shin-sama...? "

"fugaku telah terbunuh..."ucap shin singkat.

"apa..! "pein terkejut akan ucapan dari shin.

SET...

"pein,cepatlah beritahu kepasukan tentang rencana ini sebelum para pimpinan menjadi mayat.."ucap shin dengan pandangan dingin dan berdiri dari kursi.

"hai..."jawab pein dan berlari menuju ruang radio.

'aku akan memberi kebenaran tentang kedua uchiha itu...'jawab shin di batinnya dan menghilang bersama kilat emas.

Dipertarungan itachi dengan sasuke...

"hosh...hosh..."kata itachi mengatur nafas.

"heh...kau sudah menua ya,itachi..."rengek sasuke ke itachi yang sedang kelelahan.

"cih..."jawab itachi bangkit dan menyerang sasuke.

'lemah...'

DUAK...

"ohok..."darah keluar dari mulut itachi akibat tendangan yang diarahkan ke perutnya.

"matilah kau dan susul si tua bangka itu ke alam baka..."jawab sasuke lirih dan berliat menebas itachi.

SET...TLAP...

"membunuh saudara adalah hal yang lebih melanggar dari aturan tuhan,apa yang kau pikirkan sejauh ini...sasuke "jawab pemuda berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping kiri dan memegang tangan sasuke.

"kau..."

"POWER OF DIMENSION:STOP...! "bisik shin dan area disekitar perang berhenti mendadak bahkan itachi juga berhenti tapi tidak untuk shin dan sasuke.

"apa yang terjadi.. ? "tanya sasuke melirik kesegala arah.

"aku sengaja menghentikan waktu agar kita bisa bicara dengan tenang..."ucap shin melepaskan tangannya.

"apa maksudmu... ? "

"kau menjadi sangat bodoh sasuke,baiklah akan kujelas secara perinci yaitu aku sengaja menghentikan perang ini dengan kekuatan ku dan memberikan sebuah kebenaran tentang kakakmu maupun ayahmu..."jelas shin ke sasuke yang masih memasang muka datar.

"apa maksudmu,bajingan .cepat balikan waktu ini dan aku akan membunuh itachi setelah itu aku membunuh kau..."ucap sasuke menunjuk pistol ke shin dan berniat menembak ke arah shin.

DOR...

JLEB...

"! "

"kenapa kau tak menghindarinya.. ?"tanya sasuke terkejut.

"jika ini bisa mengurangi rasa sakit dihatimu maka dengan ikhlas aku akan akan berdiri disini dan takkan menghindari dari peluru itu,tapi ingatlah bahwa apapun yang kau pikirkan tentang keluargamu adalah salah bahwa mereka selalu menyayangimu .alasan ibumu mati adalah karena tidak tahan akan jawaban fugaku atau ayahmu bahwa ibumu mengatakan dia ingin kau kembali dalam pelukannya bersama dengan itachi dan ayahmu menolaknya,sebenarnya ada alasan ayahmu yang menolak akan hal itu tapi karena ayahmu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena uchiha sedang dipegang oleh madara sang pimpinan yang bengis waktu itu .dan kasus penghianatan itachi,sebenarnya aku yang membuat itachi berhianat ke markas besar dan berniat pulang menuju ke ibunya dan naas ibunya meninggal tepat sehari sebelum itachi tiba di mansion uchiha .dan saat itu perasaan itachi sangat-sangat kacau dan meminta saran pada pein untuk bergabung ke akatsuki dan menyalahkan fugaku sebagai penjahat utama atas kematian ibumu serta madara merahasiakan kematian ibumu darimu dan memberimu berita bahwa yang membunuh ibumu adalah itachi .setelah akatsuki kuberi kebenaran mereka mulai percaya akan hal masa lalu dan tetap melangkah ke masa depan dan itachi bertemu dengan fugaku,serta kuberitahu semua kebenaran yang disembunyikan dari madara dan itachi memaafkan kesalahannya "jawab shin sambil menahan rasa sakit yang tepat diarahkan ke dada.

Sontak sasuke terkejut bukan main akan kebenaran dari keluarganya,kenapa madara tidak memberitahu sasuke bahwa selama ini yang membunuh ibunya dilakukan bukan oleh itachi melainkan tidak tahan akan penderitaan yang dialami oleh ibunya tercinta .sungguh hancur perasaannya sekarang.

"kenapa..."

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku,itachi...kenapa "tanya sasuke menatap itachi yang sedang berhenti dan menangis.

BUGGK...

"ukh...rasanya sakit sekali "ucap shin yang sedang memukul punggungnya agar pelurunya keluar dan berhasil.

"hah...peluru pistol MC245 ternyata,huh sakit juga ..."jawab shin yang sedikit mulai OOC.

"shin-sama..."panggil sasuke.

"?"

BBRUKK...

"bunuh aku sekarang dan bebaskan aku dari belenggu ini.."mohon sasuke ke shin.

PLUKK...

"tidak,aku bukan dewa kematianmu dan biarlah itachi yang melakukan ini sebagai penebusan dosa atas dirimu..."saran shin.

"baiklah ikuti perkataanku barusan,sasuke..."jawab shin dan mengarahkan tangan keatas.

TLICKK...

Dan perang berjalan kembali.

"hah...apa yang terjadi "tanya itachi bingung.

"shin-sama apa yan-..."ucapan itachi terpotong.

"nii-san bunuhlah aku dan tebuslah dosaku sekarang..."panggil sasuke dan menghadap ke itachi.

"apa maksudmu...? "tanya itachi kesasuke dan beralih ke shin.

"sekarang aku tahu bahwa kau dan ayah tidak menghianatiku,justru akulah yang menghianati kalian..maka dari itu bunuhlah aku dan pertemukan aku dengan ayah dan ibu surga..."jawab sasuke langsung ke posisi duduk bersila.

"kau gila,aku tak mungkin membunuhmu karena..."ucap itachi membuang senjata dan berjalan ke sasuke.

"karena aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak aku bertemu dengan ayah dan diberi kebenaran tentang uchiha oleh shin-sama..."jawabnya lagi.

"lakukan saja itachi,biarkan sasuke menebus dosanya di tanganmu..."ucap shin memandangi ke itachi uchiha.

"tapi..."

"kau mau sasuke selama hidupnya selalu menerima kebohongan ini dan kaulah yang bisa menghapus dosanya maka lakukanlah..."jawab shin dengan sedikit membentak.

CLEK...

"a-aku..."jawab itachi yang masih gemetar memegang pistol yang diarahkan ke sasuke.

"a-aku...HUUAA ! "

DOR...

Akhirnya itachi melepaskan peluru itu ke arah dada sasuke dan sasuke jatuh ketanah.

SYYUUTTT... KRACKK...

"maafkan aku sasuke..."ucap itachi sambil mengangkat tubuh sasuke.

"ti-tidak..apa-apa...nii-san..in-ini salahk-u...kar-ena...ti-dak...tah-u...dar- i... awal..."jawab sasuke disaat ajalnya mendekat.

SET...

"sasuke uchiha,namamu akan kukenang sebagai prajurit gagah berani yang gugur ditanah ini dan aku berjanji kau dan teman-temanmu yang akan mati disini akan lahir kembali 20 tahun yang akan datang,ini janjiku..."jawab shin dan memgang kepala sasuke.

"sam-pai..jump-a...nii-san.."ucap sasuke dan menutup mata selamanya.

"SASUKE...! "

Dilain tempat...

"naruto-sama,sasuke-sama telah gugur didaerah barat oleh kakaknya si itachi..."jawab salah satu jendral leviathan.

"tak mungkin,aku akan membalas ini itachi..."jawab naruto murka dan menuju ke medan barat.

"tidak semudah itu,rambut kuning..."cegah hidan dan kisame menghalangi naruto.

"mau menghalangiku... ? kalian salah orang para bajingan "ucap naruto yang masih menundukan wajahnya dan bersiap menebas 2 orang didepannya.

"hoho...dia tidak tahu siapa kita sebenarnya,kisame "ejek hidan dan mengangkat pedang bermata tiganya dan berlari ke naruto.

"jangan kegabah hidan,tugas kita hanya untuk menghalangi dia menuju kebarat.."peringat kisame yang sepertinya tidak digubris oleh empunya.

"matilah bersama yang lain,sampah..."jawab naruto dan berlari ke arah hidan.

SET...

CRASHH...

Diposisi itachi...

"lupakan hal ini dan teruslah melangkah,itachi..."ucap shin memberi semangat ke itachi.

"kau benar shin-sama...hidup emang tidak ada yang abadi,terima kasih telah memberitahuku "jawab itachi membaringkan jasad sasuke dan mengambil pedangnya yang tadi tertancap ditanah.

"shin-sama,tolong bawa jasad sasuke ke tenda kita..."jawab itachi dan berjalan menuju musuh dibelakangnya.

"baiklah..."ucap shin sambil mengangkat jasad sasuke dan menghilang.

Dipertarungan naruto...

CRASHH...

BRUUKK...

"HIDAN..! "jeriak kisame saat hidan roboh tak berdaya.

"sekarang giliranmu,ikan derik..."jawab naruto dingin dan berlari ke kisame.

"kematian hidan takkan sia-sia,HYYAA..! "ucap kisame dan berlari menuju naruto.

SET... TAP TAP...

"shin-sama..."

"kalian jaga jasad ini dan jangan ada yang mencoba mendekati jasad ini selain itachi dan para medic..."jawab shin menaruh jasad sasuke dan langsung menghilang entah kemana.

TRRANNG...TRRANNG...TRRAANNGG...

"hebat juga kau,manusia ikan..."ejek naruto disaat pertarungan melawan kisame.

"jangan mengejekku terus seakan kau mahir,BOCAH...! "bentak kisame dan mulai ganas bertarung melawan naruto.

TRRANNG...TRRANNG...TRRAANNGG...

"dasar lemah..."jawab naruto dan berniat menusuk kisame.

JLLEB...

Dan kisame tertusuk dibagian perut .

"si-sialan..."decih kisame.

SLEEBB...

"walaupun ini sadis,tapi akan kulakukan YEAA...! "ucap naruto mengangkat pedang dan berniat memotong leher kisame.

TRRAANNGGG...

"kau sudah berlebihan bocah,dan waktunya aku akan membalas ini..."ucap shin menahan pedang naruto.

"siapa kau..."tanya naruto ke pemuda yang menahan pedangnya.

SYYUUUTTT... SRAAKKK...

"aku perwujudan dari dewa pengampunan,dan juga pimpinan dari gerbang ke7 surga...kau tak layak hidup didunia ini maupun surgaku kau layar tinggal di tempat kira berada..."ucap shin menunjukan sifat kedawaannya ke naruto.

"ja-jadi kau..."jawab naruto terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"kau dan kyuubi adalah anak penurut ke orang tua walaupun kalian juga tidak akur satu sama lain tapi apa kau masih ingat adikmu,si naruko...? "tanya shin ke naruto yang masih ketakutan.

"na-naruko...?"jawab ulang naruto.

TLICKK...

"kau yang dengan tidak berperasaan membuang adikmu ke suatu tempat serta kau juga melakukan tindakan asusisa ke adikmu sendiri dan setelah itu kau membunuhnya setelah kau puas...dosa seperti itu tidak bisa diampuni "jawab shin sambil menghentikan waktu sama seperti bertemu dengan sasuke.

"apa peduliku tentang itu,dia berhak untuk mati karena dia adalah sampah..."jawab naruto dengan pandangan menusuk ke shin.

"kau belum mengetahui sebuah fakta tentang keluargamu setelah kau masuk kemarkas besar,naruto namikaze..."ucap shin dengan pandangan datar.

"fakta keluargamu adalah saat sebelum kau pergi,kau berniat menculik adikmu,naruko ke daerah pinggiran konoha dan dengan seenaknya kau memperkosanya setiap hari dan saat kau sudah bosan kau membunuhnya dan mayatnya kau bakar di belakang rumah itu .saat kau dirumah,kau pura-pura tidak tahu kemana adikmu pergi dan ibumu sangat kawatir tentang hal itu .setelah kau pergi kemarkas dunia,ayahmu melakukan penyelidikikan kedaerah konohagakure dan menemukan tanda-tanda dari kematian naruko dan menemukan potongan-potongan tulang yang diduga naruko sendiri .saat ayahmu memberitahu ke ibumu,wajah ibumu sangat shock dan tidak mau makan selama 2 minggu dan meninggal karena bunuh diri dengan cara meminum racun .setelah peristiwa itu,ayahmu mengetahui satu fakta bahwa kaulah yang membunuh naruko dan berniat menjemputmu secara paksa tetapi diurungkan karena kekuasaan markas dunia jauh lebih berkuasa dari segalanya dan tidak menangkapmu..."jelas shin ke naruto yang sedang terkejut akan rahasia itu.

"itu...bohong,HUAHAHAHA kau kira kau bisa menipuku bajingan,ibuku telah dibunuh oleh kyuubi saat aku pergi dan tentang kematian naruko emang akulah yang membunuhnya..."jawab naruto bersikeras.

"soal ibumu mati oleh kakakmu adalah berita palsu yang dibuat oleh markas dunia untuk memojokkan keluargamu..."jawab shin.

"jadi..."

"?"

"selama ini mereka menipuku,alasanku menculik naruko juga atas perintah markas dunia dan jika aku tidak melakukannya maka ayah,kakak,serta ibu akan dimusnahkan oleh pasukan markas besar dunia jika aku menolak..."jawab naruto menyesal atas perbuatannya.

"sebenarnya,aku sangat menyayangi adikku bahkan lebih besar dari kasih sayang ke kedua orang tuaku tapi karena ancaman markas dunia maka mau tidak mau aku harus membunuh adikku..."jawab naruto menundukan badan dan meneteskan air mata.

"dan balasan untukku,adalah membuat berita palsu bahwa ibu telah dibunuh oleh kakakku...aku sangat menyesal "ucap naruto sambil memukul tanah.

"dewa,akhiri hidupku dan tebuslah kesalahanku..."kata naruto memohon ke shin.

TLICKK...  
dan area disekitar shin mulai kembali semula...

"baiklah bersiaplah,naruto namikaze..."jawab shin sambil mengambil pistol dari saku.

"saya sudah siap,dewa..."

DOR...

"aku berjanji setelah perang ini selesai,aku akan memohon ke dewa pencipta bahwa kalian orang yang selalu menderita dunia akan dilahir kembali 20 tahun yang akan datang...ini janjiku "ucap shin menatap jasad naruto dan masuk kemode normalnya.

"sudah cukup,sudah cukup perang ini banyak memakan korban yang tidak bersalah...aku harus cepat menghentikan perang ini sebelum orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa akan mati sia-sia ditanah ini..."jawab shin dan menatap ratusan mayat disekelilingnya serta mulai menghilang di balik cahaya.

**~TBC~**

**ENDING SONG: GEKIJOURON-ZAQ**

_**Taka ga shireteta teraiga,uzumaite...  
oisugaru koto mo dekizu ni itayo...**_

Terlihat shin duduk di dahan pohon sambil menatap langit.

_**Namida no wake kimi ni ienai mama de...  
kuchibiru wa itsumo sora o nirandeita...**_

Dan pandangannya beralih ke medan perang.

_**kuzuoreteta yami yoni kimi ga koetekita kyoukaisen...  
sekai shisutemu wa kakumeiki ne...**_

Dan kira sedang duduk didekat batu yang tetutup oleh kegelapan sambil menatap lurus ke depan tepat kearah pertarungan.

_**Kaikan,itami,hakai,souzou...  
kaeteiku watashi no yowasa mo...**_

Dan terlihat jeritan kesakitan,penderitaan,serta ketakutan dari medan perang.

_**(we go harder tahn never!)**_

Dan kira tertawa iblis melihat perang itu.

_**Ima,oshiyoseru kanjouron...**_

Dan shin mendengar teriakan mereka dan turun dari pohon.

_**Inochigake no ai wa amaku nai wa,stuyoku...motto tsuyoku...**_

Dan terbang menuju medan perang dengan sayap emasnya.

_**Donna uso ga matteita to shite mo...**_

Dan dihalangi oleh mori dan terjadi pertempuran yang sengit dilangit.

_**Eranda michibiki shinjite...**_

Hempasan demi hempasan pertarungan itu memanas.

_"**furumau koto wa nai" to,yasashii akuma no hohoemi wa...**_

Dan mereka jatuh bersama dan sekarat tapi shin mencoba berdiri mendekati mori.

_**Hakanaku,subete o terasu no...**_

Dan mengangkat tubuh mori dan memeluknya.

* * *

Syukurlah sudah selesai...baiklah tanpa basa-basi zhitachi tutup dulu chapter ini karena zhitachi sedang sibuk akan dunia asli .

Chapter selanjutnya adalah 'chapter 15 :pasir berganti darah,perang dimalam hari...'

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,sebisa mingkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	15. Chapter 15

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
"My Blood Venom,  
Justice  
Or  
Ambition"**

* * *

Kyyaa...shin jauhkan benda itu dariku ! ,woi dengar gak lo shin...*DUAKK...|author dilempar kamus dari narator*.

Narator=woi geblek,acara mau dimulai malah jerit-jerit kaya mau digrepe aja lo...*masang muka gendrewo(?)*.

Author=*ngerem mendadak* eh dah dimulai yah,dan apaan ucapan tadi narator monyet...! *nunjuk narator pake jari telunjuk bekas upil(iieeuuww...)*.

Author=kayanya kalo digrepe ama orang tampan mirip shin,sih gak papa...(masang muka nepsong).

Narator=*ngibrit ke ruang rekaman*.

Oke lupakan percakapan barusan dan kita lanjut ke awal pembukaan(lo kate UUD..?|*seseorang melempar bawang putih ke author).

Author=UUUWAAA...siapa yang lempar benda terkutuk ini,HAH ! *masang muka horor ke sekeliling*.

Shin=kalo gue,masalah buat lo...? (OOC bener nih orang).

Author=ngapain lo disini bukannya kau mau sutting,pergi hush...hush (ngusir shin layaknya ayam tetangga).

Baik karena tadi ada gangguan kecil diruang tengah,maka kita tinggalkan petugas pembersih untuk menjalankan tugasnya(lirik ke petugas pembersih yang sedang membersihkan bawang putih yang berserakan).

Dan reader pasti sedang bingung,kenapa saya takut dengan namanya bawang putih ?.ya karena zhitachi sangat benci tuh benda warna putih kecil yang bikin sakit perut selama 1 minggu jika makan benda laknat itu,tapi jangan samakan saya dengan vampire yang takut akan namanya bawang putih walapun sama sih sama-sama takut benda gaje itu.

Baiklah kita lupakan masalah pribadi saya dlu...

Langsung aja yah baca karena zhitachi sedang bikin chapter sepesial buat FFN ini...

Happy Reading,minna... ^.^'

Pada chapter selanjutnya,shin telah berhasil menenangkan sasuke dan membuka sebuah rahasia yang bahkan rahasia itu sudah hilang .setelah sasuke tahu akan rahasia itu,sasuke merasa dirinya paling bersalah dan menyerahkan sisa hidupnya dengan dibunuh oleh kakaknya,uchiha itachi .dan dilain tempat,shin juga membuka sebuah rahasia ke naruto yang saat itu sedang dibutakan akan dendam .setelah mengetahui rahasia dari shin,naruto menebus kesalahan dengan mati ditangan shin dan shin menerimanya .penyesalan pasti datang dari akhir karena perang sudah terjadi,shin berusaha untuk mempercepat perang ini dan berakhir dengan sedikit korban perang mulai dari sekarang dan konflik perang pun kembali berlanjut...

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD.**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI,DAN CHARA OC(SHIN,MORI,ARZIZEL,DAN KIRA)**

**RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,LATAR BERGOYANG KAYA PANTAT AUTHOR(?)*SIAPA YANG NULIS INI..?*,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,PLESETAN DARI HIGH SCHOOL DXD,SEDIKIT MENIRU ADEGAN PERANG MAHABARATA DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR ***

**SUMMARY:perang darah dimulai,darah demi darah bercucuran ditanah ini .penyesalan,penderitaan,kesedihan serta keputus asaan telah berkumpul ditanah ini .ditanah "DEATH LAND"..**

Chapter 15 :pasir berganti darah,perang di malam hari...

**Opening song="silhouette"- KANA BOON**

**Isee noo se de fumikomu goorurain  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu..**

Terlihat shin duduk memandangi medan perang dan memegang sepucuk daun dan menghirupnya .

**Iseen koete furikaeru to mou nai  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu...**

Terlihat juga kira memandangi medan perang dengan pandangan yang dingin .

**Udatte...udatte...udatte...**

Layar beganti menjadi sebuah momen antara shin dan kira yang sedang latihan pedang .

**kirameku ase ga,koboreru no sa...**

dan berganti menjadi pertemuan di tanah kematian dimana shin dan kira bertarung.

**Oboetenai koto mo...  
Takusan atta darou...**

Lamunan shin menghilang dan mulai berlari menuju medan perang .

**daremo kare mo shiruetto...**

terus berlari,menebas segala rintangan yang dilihat shin .

**daiji ni shiteta mono  
wasureta furi o shitanda yo...**

dan melihat akatsuki terkapar tak berdaya didepan matanya .

**nanimo nai yo waraeru sa...**

dan yang berdiri didepannya yaitu kira .

**Hirai to hirai to matteru..**

Dengan memegang pedang sangat erat dan tatapan tajam,shin berlari menuju ke kira dan begitu juga kira berlari menuju ke shin .

**konoha ga tonde yuku...**

dan mereka bersiap untuk saling membunuh dan ditengah layar muncul tulisan...

"_**My Blood Venom"**_

~ZHITACHI~

TAP...TAP...TAP...

Terdengar langkah manusia didalam kegelapan gedung.

TAP...

"buka pintunya..."perintah orang itu.

"baik lucifer-sama..."ucap penjaga dan pintu terbuka.

KKRIIEETTT...

Dan pemuda itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan sampai disekitar alun-alun

"itu kan..."jawab wanita yang sedang melihat pemuda yang tadi lewat didekatnya.

"jika lucifer-sama disini,maka perang pasti sudah berakhir..."bisik lagi salah satu ibu-ibu yang sedang jalan-jalan bersama temannya.

"pasti mikael itu mati karena lucifer-sama sangatlah kuat..."bisik juga teman dari ibu itu.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

"buka pintu kerajaan,penjaga..."perintah orang itu ke kedua penjaga.

"baik,tuan..."jawab penjaga itu dan menekan 1 tombol.

KKRIIEETTT...

TAP...TAP...TAP...  
dan orang itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"lama sekali kau,kira..."panggil seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang bersender disalah satu tembok.

"kau rupanya..."jawab orang itu yang bernama kira.

"pimpinan vampire yang tidak takut akan cahaya,_zerch the blood vampire..."_jawabnya lagi.

Dimedan perang...

DUUAAR...

"sialan,formasi baju tuhan mulai melemah saat kira-sama pergi entah kemana...apa yang harus kulakukan,ayo pikir shikamaru "jawab pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana.

"hari sudah mulai sore dan pasukan leviathan mulai melemah,apa yang dilakukan shikamaru sekarang..."ucap sai yang melihat medan perang dari atas tebing.

BOONNGGGG...

"perang berakhir untuk hari ini,ayo kembali kemarkas dan obati yang terluka serta bawa prajurit yang tewas..."perintah itachi ke beberapa pasukan.

"hai..."jawab pasukan itu.

Ditenda starfall...

"dimana hidan dan kisame,kenapa belum kembali...?" tanya itachi ke kakuzu yang sedang diobati karena tangannya terkena tebasan dari shino dan chouji.

"aku melihat mereka terakhir tadi sedang mencegah si rambut kuning dari leviathan..."jawabnya yang sedang menahan sakit di tangan kanan.

WUUSH...

TAP...

"maaf aku terlambat.."ucap shin dengan menundukan wajahnya.

"kenapa shin-sama menundukan wajah anda,pasti ada yang tidak beres katakan saja shin-sama,semoga saja kami bisa membantu anda..."jawab pein ramah dan dibalas oleh tatapan kosong dari shin.

"hidan dan kisame telah dibunuh oleh salah satu jendral terbaik,namikaze naruto..."ucap shin dengan lemas dan badannya mulai tidak seimbang.

Semuanya terkejut bukan main akan berita itu,kenapa bisa orang yang ahli dalam penyiksaan dan dipercaya bahwa hidan sulit untuk dibunuh walaupun jantungnya tertusuk beberapa kali serta kisame yang ahli bertarung pedang bisa gugur oleh satu orang,namikaze naruto .sekarang pikiran dan mental starfall mulai terganggu akan berita ini.

DUUKKK...

"SHIN-SAMA...! "teriak pein dan menuju ke shin yang hampir jatuh karena kurang keseimbangan.

"kenapa ini terjadi...tidak ini salah ku karena tidak bisa melindungi pasukanku "ucap shin yang masih dipegangan pein.

"pasir yang indah berganti dengan darah para manusia yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang ini,aku tidak layak sebagai dewa..."jawabnya lagi dan memejamkan mata.

"tidak shin-sama,justru kami ikhlas mati demi kedamaian dunia ini dan demi anda juga..."ucap pein sambil menuntun shin menuju ke kursi duduknya.

"setiap aku melihat jasad mereka,kudengarkan jeritan kesakitan,kesedihan,penderitaan,dan kebingungan dari mereka ."ucap shin sambil memegang kepala yang sedang pusing.

"jeritan mereka sungguh menusuk hati kecilku untuk mengakhiri perang ini segera..."

"semangatlah shin-sama karena tinggal 3 hari lagi perang akan berakhir dan sesuai berita para pasukan leviathan telah melemah akibat serangan susulan dari taktik panah dewa dan-..."ucapan pein terpotong karena shin telah berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kekamar.

"tidak,bersiaplah untuk sekarang karena perang terakhir adalah perang yang akan melanggar semua peraturan yang telah disepakati..."jawab shin saat diambang pintu.

"dan yah jika kalian mencariku pergilah ke kamarku karena aku sudah lelah akan hari ini..."senyum shin se akan kejadian barusan itu tidak terjadi.

KKRIIEETT...BLAMM...

"sungguh orang yang sulit dimengerti..."jawab itachi melihat pintu itu ditutup oleh shin.

"tak kusangka hidan dan kisame telah gugur dalam perang hari ke 4 ini..."ucap pein menatap cahaya bulan.

Ditenda besar leviathan...

"shikamaru,pasukan kita telah mengalami pengurangan yang drastis setelah sasuke dan naruto tewas..."jawab shino yang menatap shikamaru dengan serius.

"dan juga keberadaan kaito kira juga tidak diketahui..."ucap sai merogoh saku untuk mencari sesuatu.

"maaf mengganggu,danzo-sama telah tiba dan sedang menuju kesini..."jawab ramah prajurit yang baru masuk ke rapat yang sedang dilaksanakan.

"cih...kalian bersihkan rokok kalian dan rapihkan tempat ini "perintah sai dan mereka melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sai.

"danzo-sama..."ucap sujud sai ke pimpinan markas besar.

"sai,bagaimana kabar tentang perang ini dan jelaskan secara rinci..."perintah danzo dan duduk di kursi emas yang sudah dipersiapkan.

"pihak kita dari awal perang sampai hari ketiga selalu memberi dampak yang positif dan saat perang ke-4,pasukan kita sedikit melemah karena kira pergi kesuatu tempat dan belum kembali serta terbunuhnya naruto dan sasuke sang jendral elite kita..."ucap sai saat membaca kertas yang dia pegang.

"baiklah laporanmu kuterima dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk menyerang starfall pada malam hari..."perintah danzo saat memahami perang sebelumnya.

"tapi ini akan menjadi pelanggaran tentang at-..."perkataan sai terpotong karena sebuah belati melintas 3 cm dari telinga sai.

"lakukanlah sekarang dan jika kau menolak maka yang kedua tidak meleset..."ucap danzo yang sedang memegang belati dan diayun-ayunkan.

"baik danzo-sama..."ucap sai dan mundur dari hadapan danzo.

"kau bukan menghilang melainkan lari dari perang ini,benar kaito kira..."ucap danzo dan melempar belati itu ke belati yang menancap di dinding.

JLLEBB...

200M dari tenda starfall...

"kalian pikir setelah membunuh jendral hebat kami,kalian bisa tidur dengan nyenyak...tidak,tidak akan pernah kubiarkan terjadi "jawab sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan didekat mereka berdiri 3 pemuda jendral yang juga menunggu perintah menyerang.

"baiklah,saat tembakan ini kutembakan keatas kalian bertiga seranglah secara bersama-sama dan jangan biarkan mereka bernafas walaupun 1 detik..."perintah sai dan dianggukan oleh ketiga pemuda didekatnya.

DORR...

"SERANG...! "perintah sai.

"SERANG...!"jerit ke 3 pemuda itu dan diikuti beribu-ribu pasukan leviathan.

Sementara itu...

DORR...

"bunyi apa itu...?"tanya salah satu prajurit starfall yang kebetulan sedang berjaga.

"mana kutahu..."jawab temannya.

"SERANGG...!"

"ti-tidak mungkin...kita diserang,cepat beritahu ke shin-sama dan yang lain..."ucap prajurit itu terkejut dan berniat membunyikan alarm.

TIINGG...TINGGG...TINNGG...

"bunyi lonceng 3x berati penyerangan..."ucap pein yang sedang membahas rencana perang dan melirik ke jendela yang sedang terbuka serta terlihat asap yang besar terkumpul diarah barat.

"APA..! mereka menyerang,cih ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan shin-sama bahwa saat akhir perang mereka diperkirakan akan menyerang tenda ini..."jawab pein mengambil pedang dan berlari keluar tenda.

"apa yang terjadi...?"tanya itachi yang bersiaga didepan tenda shin dan melihat akatsuki juga mulai mendekati dia.

"kita diserang,siapkan mental kalian..."perintah pein keakatsuki dan berjalan ke dalam tenda shin.

"shin-sama kita diserang..."jawab shin dengan mimik khawatir.

"padahal aku baru tidur,huee..."jawab shin dengan wajah dimirip-miripin seperti anak kecil yang nangis karena diganggu.

"shin-sama ini serius,kita sedang diserang..."ucap ulang pein saat melihat wajah shin yang sungguh bikin orang ingin tertawa.

"oke oke...aku akan serius,dan aku ingin minta persetujuanmu apakah sanggup...? "tanya shin ke pein yang masih berdiri tegak di dekat pintu.

DUUARR...

"shin-sama,kita dalam keadaan genting sekarang..."jawab pein yang masih dalam posisinya tapi raut wajahnya menandakan khawatir tinggkat tinggi.

"kalo gak mau ya udah aku mau tidur lagi..."ucap shin dan beranjak tidur lagi.

"oke oke,baiklah apa yang ingin anda katakan..."jawab pein mengalah.

"bisakah kau menerima rencana yang bisa dibilang rencana premium ini..?"tanya shin tetap dalam posisinya,tiduran dan tanpa membuka mata.

"baiklah,saya akan menerimanya...tapi apa anda ? "tanya pein dengan wajah antusias.

"karena kau sudah menerima maka aku akan memberitahumu rencana premium ini,sebenarnya ini rencana biasa tapi karena kau sudah berjanji maka tidak ada kata penarikan lagi...ehem dengarkan,saat perang ini sampai hari ke-6 ku sisa kan tugasku ke padamu dan saat perang terakhir aku akan bertindak sebagai penutup perang ini serta memberi kutukan kepada danzo dan taktik perang sudah ada di tendamu satu detik setelah kau keluar tenda..."jelas shin ke pein yang sedang bingung akan perkatan dia.

"baiklah akan kujelaskan secara rinci-serinci mungkin,saat perang ini terjadi sampai perang hari ke 6 kau akan mengurus pasukan starfall dan diakhir perang ke-7 sisakan hari itu untukku dan akan kuberi semua kebenaran kepada pasukan leviathan yang masih tersisa..."jawab shin mulai membuka mata.

"jadi ini..."jawab pein terbata.

"kau akan menggantikanku sebagai pimpinan starfall selama 2 hari,baiklah aku sudah capek...oyasumi "jawab shin dan berbalik badan untuk mencari posisi tidur.

DONG...

Pein keluar dari kamar shin dengan wajah awut-awutan.

"sialan kalo gue punya indra ke-6 maka aku tidak menerima kesepakatan yang merepotkan itu,huh merepotkan..."jawab pein dan beranjak pergi ke tempat penyerangan.

Dan didalam tenda shin terdengar tawaan dari dalam tenda.

Dipenyerangan...

DUARR...

"sialan,perang ini bukan seperti siang hari yang bisa melihat musuh dalam jumlah banyak tapi ini malam hari maka penglihatan kita berkurang drastis dan penglihatanku untuk melihat musuh juga berkurang..."ucap sasori melihat beratus-ratus pasukan leviathan.

"kakuzu,zetsu,gaara...kalian serang bagian barat dan aku,tobi,dan itachi menyerang arah timur.."jawab sasori dan berlari menuju arah yang dia katakan disusul oleh yang lain.

"berhenti..."cegah pemuda agak gendut berambut kecoklatan sedikit panjang.

"siapa kau,braninya kau menghentikanku..."jawab itachi dengan tatapan dingin dan yang lain bersiaga.

"aku akan menghalangi kalian untuk menyerang pasukan leviathan..."jawab pemuda itu.

"kau yang pertama akan mati ayo tobi,sasori..."perintah itachi.

"jangan melangkah terlalu jauh,kalian bertiga.."jawab pemuda berkacamata hitam kecil.

"siapa kau,braninya menghalangi jalan kami..."bentak kakuzu ke pemuda didepan mereka.

"aku akan menghentikan kalian untuk bertemu dengan panglimamu dan juga aku bisa membunuh kalian bertiga disini..."jawab pemuda itu dengan suara dingin.

"tak ada cara lain selain melawan dia ayo gaara,tobi..."perintah kakuzu dan mereka bertiga menyerang pemuda yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Diposisi pein...

'aku harus cepat...'batin pein sambil berlari.

SYYUUT...

"!"

Wush...

JLLEEBB...

Sebuah belati hampir mengenai tubuh pein dan menancap disalah satu pohon.

"hampir saja..."ucap pein lega.

"siapa kau..."bentak pein dan melihat disekelilingnya yang gelap dan muncul sesosok pemuda berambut hitam.

"panglima perang starfall,pein...aku akan membunuhmu dan setelah itu aku akan membunuh panglima yang lain agar perang ini berakhir dengan cepat "jawab pemuda itu.

"kau pikir bisa menjatuhkanku...? hanya dalam mimpi "ucap pein dan berlari menebas pemuda didepannya.

SRAKK...

TRANNGG...

"kayaknya bukan didunia mimpi,tapi juga didunia nya..."jawab pemuda itu dan mendorong pein agar menjauh.

"apakah indramu masih aktif,pein..."kata pemuda itu dan menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

"hm..."kata pein dan menutup mata untuk merasakan hawa dari pemuda tu.

SRK...SRK...

'blakang'

TTRANGG...

"aku pimpinan dari yakuza amegakure tidak akan kalah dari orang sepertimu..."jawab pein menunjukan senyuman yang bisa disebut senyuman iblis.

"!"

*CRASH*...

Pipi kanan pemuda itu tergores cukup panjang dan darah mengalir dari pipi kanan pemuda itu.

"hebat juga kau..."jawab pemuda itu mengelap darah dari pipi kanan dan berniat melanjutkan pertarungan.

"tidak buruk untuk bermain-main sebentar bersamamu..."jawab pein dengan senyuman evilnya.

~ZHITACHI~

WUSH...

TRIINNGG...TRINGG...TRIINNGG...  
TTRAANNGG...TRRANGGG...TRANNGG..

*WUSH* TRANNGG...

"menarik juga bakatmu,anak muda..."ucap pein melihat gerakan dari pemuda didepannya.

"kau juga..."jawab pemuda itu dan berniat mundur sesaat.

SYYUUTT...

*TAP*

"tapi waktumu hanya sampai sini..."bisik pemuda itu dan dapat didengar oleh pein.

**~TBC~**

* * *

oke kayaknya segitu dulu penyerangan pada malam harinya...coba tebak,siapa yang menyerang pein tadi di cerita chapter ini...?.

ciri-cirinya sih berambut hitam,memiliki mata hitam onyx di kiri dan biru safir di kanan .kalo gak tahu kebangetan deh...(digeplak readers).

karena semakin hari-pekerjaan zhitachi semakin bejimbun,kayaknya zhitachi akan lama publish beberapa chapter di FF saya .tapi sebisa mungkin zhitachi akan meluangkan waktu buat bikin lanjutan chapter ini...

chapter selanjutnya adalah "**spesial chapter :dibalik layar 'my blood venom'** ".

**sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,sebisa mungkin tinggalkan...**

~**REVIEW~**

**A/N=flame boleh kok tapi kasih tahu mana yang salah biar zhitachi bisa memperbaikinya di chapter depan...^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Zhitachi present:  
"My Blood Venom,  
Justice  
Or  
Ambition"**

DOOR...DOOR...DOOR... akhirnya tidak terasa telah sampai ke chapter 15 dan tidak terasa juga fict my blood venom mau mendekati ending tapi tenang karena zhitachi sedang membuat fict baru lanjutan dari fict ini yang bisa disebut season 2...

Karena zhitachi sedang sakit dibagian hati tepatnya sakit hati(ciiahh...alay beut lo thor),maka untuk chapter ini menjadi chapter spesial dari zhitachi sendiri karena untuk mengucapkan banyak trima kasih kepada para readers karena sudah membaca fict ini dari awal sampai chapter 15.

Oke tanpa lama lagi langsung go aja yah... ^.^

Jika dicerita sebelumnya banyak adegan pembunuhan dan perang,maka dalam chapter ini akan menceritakan seperti apa sih para tokoh pemain 'My Blood Venom' yang memainkan cerita ini dan seperti apa kesulitan-kesulitan yang mereka alami saat berakting menjadi tokoh antagonis maupun protagonis.

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=HUMOR 'N GAJE(UNTUK CHAPTER INI).**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI,DAN PARA CHARA OC(SHIN,MORI,ARZIZEL,DAN KIRA)**

**RATE=T dan bisa ke K+ bahkan bisa ke M(UNTUK CHAPTER INI) .**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,LATAR BERGOYANG KAYA PANTAT AUTHOR(?)*SIAPA YANG NULIS INI..?*, DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR *.**

**SUMMARY=seperti apa sih para pemain 'my blood venom' saat tidak syuting dan seperti apa juga kesulitan-kesulitan yang mereka alami saat berakting menjadi tokoh antagonis maupun protagonis...?(hanya khusus spesial chapter ini)**

**3...2...1...ACTION**

Spesial chapter:dibalik layar 'My Blood Venom'...

"halo para pembaca,kenalkan saya author imut yang bikin orang minta dicium(?) difict ini akan mengawal kalian semua untuk melihat seperti apa sih para pemain 'My Blood Venom' ini serta kesulitan apa saja yang dialami para pemain saat berakting menjadi tokoh-tokoh hebat. ayo ikuti aku..."jawab pemuda berambut hitam pendek memakai kimono hitam yang sedangberbicara di depan kamera.

"yah disana terlihat shin dan deidara yang sedang bermesraan di dekat tempat duduk yang akan di gunakan saat mengadakan rapat untuk akatsuki(kembali ke chapter saat shin melamar dei). ayo kita dekati mereka..."ucap zhitachi berjalan menuju shin dan deidara yang sedang pacaran.

"yo apa kabar shin dan deidara,boleh minta waktu sebentar..."ijin zhitachi ke kedua orang didepannya yang sedang bermain colek-colekan.

"ya silakan..."jawab dei ramah dan tersenyum ke kamera.

"waktumu cuman 5 menit..."jawab shin dingin karena merasa terganggu oleh 2 orang gaje didepan dia.

"yee...sabar aje napa gue cium baru mampus lo "balas zhitachi dan sontak kameramen yang dibelakang zhitachi pun mundur 3 meter.

"woii napa lo mundur jauh begitu...?,cepat sini baka karena waktu kita cuman dikit "bentak zhitachi ke kameramen dan sweatdrop saat melihat tulisan diatas alat perekam itu.

" 'maap bos,gue masih normal...' woi njir gue juga masih normal kale,kalo mau yaoi'an juga pilih-pilih..."jawab zhitachi usai sweatdrop gaje.

"terkuras 2 menit waktumu tinggal 3menit..."jawab shin yang masih menatap zhitachi dingin namun menusuk.

"eh...sejak kapan sudah 2 menit. egp...ehem ini untuk shin,seperti apa kesulitan-kesulitan untuk menjalankan karaktermu di fict ini serta hal apa yang membuatmu menarik dicerita ini...?" tanya zhitachi menyerahkan mix ke arah shin.

"hn...sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit karena aku hanya mendapat bagian yang tidak begitu banyak,dan tentang hal yang membuatku menarik adalah saat bertarung dengan sahabatku sang kira tapi hal yang paling menarik buatku tentang cerita ini adalah bisa bermain satu cerita bersama kekasihku si deidara walaupun sedikit tapi sungguh membuatku senang..."jawab shin dengan senyuman tulus ke dei dan membuat dei merona hebat disertai tatapan cemburu dari author.

"oke oke...kalau dei bagaimana ?"tanya zhitachi ke gadis(atau enggak*dihajar shin ampe tepar*)yang berada didekat shin dan mengarahkan mix ke dei.

"walapun dicerita ini aku berakting menjadi orang jahat,tapi akhirnya aku bisa menjalaninya dengan baik karena dulu dei pernah berakting menjadi jahat di fict lain. serta hal yang membuatku menarik adalah saat aku dan shin berduaan dikamar dan kyyaa..."teriak dei gaje saat mengingat dia dan shin berduaan dikamar dan zhitachi sweatdrop mendengar jeritan dei.

"dan 1 pertanyaan terakhir adalah apa pendapat kalian tentang 'my blood venom' ini agar bisa menjadi bekal untuk saya agar dapat meneruskan cerita ini sampai ending dengan baik..."tanya zhitachi lagi dan beralih ke arah 2 orang yang sedang berpikir untuk mencari jawaban dari author kece kita(siapa yang bilang lo kece...).

"kalau dariku mungkin hanya beberapa yaitu dapat memperbaiki beberapa adegan yang kurang seperti cerita keromantisan serta dalam hal bertarung perlu ditingkatkan dan yang lain kuserahkan ke shin karena dia tokoh utamanya..."jawab dei dan melirik shin untuk memberi sarannya serta senyuman cantik yang tidak bisa lepas dari wajah dei.

"dariku hanya kurang dalam adegan hot seperti adegan antara aku dan dei dikamar serta adegan dimana arena perang maupun pertarungan juga perlu ditingkatkan..."jawab shin yang tidak ada angin berubah menjadi mesum dan hawa disekitar dei berubah menjadi gelap.

"tadi kau bilang apa,sayang...? "tanya dei berubah menjadi iblis dengan rambut kuningnya yang berkibar-kibar.

'alamat buruk nih...'batin shin menciut saat mendengar kata-kata iblis dari dei dan melirik ke zhitachi yang berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian hitam layaknya mau layat.

"g-gak bilang apa-apa kok,de-dei chan..."gagap shin dan berniat kabur dari TKP.

DUUAKKK...

"kau pikir bisa lari,shin sayang..."jawab dei usai memukul shin dan duduk didada bidang shin.

"kalo kau minta yang hot kenapa gak bilang langsung ke aku,aku siap kok~..."ucap dei kembali ke mode semua dengan nada genit yang membuat shin dan zhitachi sweatdrop akut.

"baiklah kita tinggalkan pasangan aneh ini dan menuju ke ruang tengah dimana para akatsuki serta pemain para dewa berkumpul..."ajak zhitachi ke kameramen dan pergi keruang tengah.

Diruang tengah...

"yo friend gimana kabar kalian..."sapa zhitachi ke beberapa orang yang sedang istirahat usai syuting.

"baik..."jawab mereka.

"begini,karena ini chapter spesial dari saya selaku author disini yaitu untuk mewawancarai kalian tentang kesulitan-kesulitan apa saja yang kalian alami saat menjalankan karakter kalian dicerita ini serta hal menarik apa yang kalian dapat dari cerita 'my blood venom' ini...dimulai dari mori terus kira dan terakhir para akatsuki "kata zhitachi menjelaskan maksud dia datang.

"untukku sih walaupun aku karakter sementara tapi aku cukup terhibur tentang cerita ini,kalo kesulitan-kesulitannya adalah saat memakai baju perang itu yang beratnya minta ampun tapi aku senang memakainya karena baju itu sangat cocok untukku .dan hal yang menarik adalah latar tempat yang mudah dipahami walapun sedikit acak-acakan..."jawab mori sambil menatap kamera dengan serius dan sesekali tersenyum.

"dan apa pendapatmu tentang cerita 'my blood venom' ini karena bisa menjadi bekal untuk saya agar dapat meneruskan cerita ini sampai ending dengan baik..."tanya zhitachi sekali lagi.

"sebenarnya sih tidak terlalu banyak cuman saranku adalah membuat sebuah sketsa pertarungan ditingkatkan serta dibuat lebih nyata agar para pembaca tidak terlalu bosan akan fict action,itu saja dariku..."jawab mori dan kembali meminum kopinya.

"trima kasih jawabnya mori,sekarang beralih ke kira..."ucap zhitachi dan memberikan mix ke kira.

"sama seperti mori hanya hal menarik buatku adalah bisa bermain satu cerita dengan shin,dan untuk pendapatku tentang cerita ini adalah cukup bagus hanya bagian action serta pemahaman kata perlu ditingkatkan lagi..."jawab kira.

"baik terima kasih untuk sarannya dan sekarang untuk para akatsuki,bagaimana kesulitan-kesulitan yang kalian alami saat syuting dan hal menarik apa yang kalian dapatkan dari cerita ini..."tanya author dan beralih ke arah akatsuki.

"baiklah karena aku pimpinan akatsuki,maka akan kujawab sesuai hasil musyawarah yaitu tidak ada kesulitan yang kami alami saat awal cerita ini dimulai sampai sekarang tapi mungkin beberapa dari akatsuki mengalami kesulitan saat ber-akting seperti kisame yang selalu salah menjiret pedangnya dan otomatis pedangnya jatuh mulu,hidan yang selalu salah dialog,dan yang paling lucu adalah saat adegan pertarungan melawan kakashi saat penyerangan namikaze itachi dengan beraninya menghentikan acara syuting karena kebelet BAB..."jawab pein dengan muka tanpa beban dan dibalas tatapan deathglare dari orang yang dia bicarakan.

"lo lebih parah dari yang lain pein,saat penyerangan ke namikaze kau selalu lupa naskah dialog dan yang lebih parah saat syuting perang terjadi kau juga seenaknya menghentikan acara syuting hanya karena tindikmu jatuh..."balas konan yang membuat pein pundung dipojok.

"oke...oke apa pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini karena bisa menjadi bekal bagi saya untuk bisa melanjutkan sampai chapter terakhir dengan baik dan mungkin untuk fict baru yang akan datang..."tanya zhitachi ke akatsuki usai sweatdrop gaje.

"minna kita kumpul dulu..."perintah konan dan akatsuki membentuk sebuah lingkaran seperti orang diskusi di pertandingan bola dan author mau tidak mau harus sweatdrop lagi.

"pssst...pssst... ya karena sudah diputuskan yaitu semuanya baik atau dalam arti sudah bagus,cuman bagian action serta kata-kata saja yang perlu ditingkatkan..."jawab konan dan dibalas anggukan dari akatsuki.

"makasih minna telah menuangkan sedikit waktu buatku,dan nanti kita kumpul bareng oke karena gue masih sibuk untuk mewawancarai beberapa tokoh lagi..."ucap zhitachi dan bergegas pergi menuju tempat naruto cs berada.

Di aula tempat istirahat para pemain...

"yo bro...lagi istirahat yah ? apa kalian punya waktu sebentar " tanya zhitachi ke beberapa orang yang sedang bermain kartu.

"ada kok kebetulan gue sedang tidak syuting..."jawab naruto santai dan meneruskan bermain kartu.

"yei gue menang lagi teme,sesuai janji kau harus membelikan satu lusin ramen limit edition "teriak naruto kaya orgil karena menang lagi melawan sasuke.

"WHAT THE FU*K...masa gue kalah lagi,NOO...! "teriak sasuke yang OOCnya kambuh.

"woi woi kacang mahal nih..."panggil zhitachi gondok karena ditelantarkan oleh yang lain.

Beberapa saat...

"ehem...gue mau tanya, begini karena ini chapter spesial dari saya selaku author disini yaitu untuk mewawancarai kalian tentang kesulitan-kesulitan apa saja yang kalian alami saat menjalankan karakter kalian dicerita ini serta hal menarik apa yang kalian dapat dari cerita 'my blood venom' ini. dan apa pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini agar menjadi bekal bagi saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini sampai ending dengan baik tanpa ada kesalahan serta untuk fict baru yang akan datang..."kata zhitachi memulai pembicaraan.

"gimana yah...hmm sebenernya aku juga karakter baru disini dan sudah selesai karena didalam cerita aku dan sasuke mati setelah diberitahu tentang rahasia clan dari shin serta hal menariknya adalah taktik perang yang dipakai dalam perang itu cukup bagus .dan untuk pendapatku adalah setting waktu dan breakgroundnya cukup baik dan jika bisa tolong ditingkatkan agar menjadi baik..."jawab naruto dengan senyuman khas.

"oh...kalo sasuke ? "tanya zhitachi ke keturunan berdarah es,sasuke uchiha.

"sama seperti dobe,tidak kurang-tidak lebih..."jawab sasuke singkat dan zhitachi cuman sweatdrop akan jawaban manusia es itu.

'kalo emang tidak niat bilang aja,dasar baka...'batin zhitachi disaat sweatdrop.

"kalo kalian bagaimana...?"tanya zhitachi ke 5 orang yang sedari tadi nganggur.

"mendokusei..."jawab orang berambut nanas akat shikamaru.

"sama seperti naruto ya kan shino,chouji..."jawab kiba dan menepuk 2 orang didekatnya.

"ya/hn..."jawab 2 orang itu.

"sama seperti naruto..."jawab sai dengan senyuman aneh.

'dasar gaje nih semua ,gak punya pendirian...'batin zhitachi lagi tapi ditambah dengan sweatdrop tingkat akut.

"oke,terima kasih atas sarannya dan selamat bersenang-senang..."ucap zhitachi dan pergi menjauh dari orang gaje.

"kayaknya sampai segitu saja pertemuan kita dengan para pemain 'my blood venom' bahwa tidak mudah untuk menjalankan charakter yang mereka jalankan pada saat adegan action maupun lainnya serta zhitachi juga mendapat beberapa saran yang cukup banyak terlebih dalam hal kata dan adegan action yang kurang ditingkatkan..."jawab zhitachi menghadap kamera dengan sedikit cape.

"ah~...trus shin le-lebih dalam...ah~ "terdengar jeritan yang menggoda iman.

"oh dei...punyamu ma-masih sempit..."jawab orang didalamnya tak kalah menggoda iman.

"dan jangan dengarkan suara tadi barusan karena bisa merusak iman kalian .baiklah acara ini akan saya tutup dan sekali lagi zhitachi mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita ini sampai chapter 15,selamat malam dan sampai jumpa..."kata zhitachi menutup acara wawancara dan melambaikan tangan ke kamera.

~TBC~

Yeiii akhirnya selesai juga jalan-jalannya hanya untuk mewawancarai para orang gaje itu .karena zhitachi besok ada praktek TKJ,maka zhitachi langsung tutup aja spesial chapter ini dan dilanjutkan chapter depan yang berjudul 'chapter 16 :kegelapan berganti cahaya,mata hitam yang penuh ambisi...'

Baik,sampai jumpa...*lambai-lambaikan tangan*

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,sebisa mingkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	17. Chapter 17

**Zhitachi present:  
"My Blood Venom,  
Justice  
Or  
Ambition"**

Syukurlah tugas praktek TKJ saya telah selesai dan mendapat nilai yang memuaskan,walaupun seharusnya selesai paling pertama tapi saya tidak sombong dan selalu menunggu sobat gue yang belum selesai dan akhirnya selesai bagian terakhir deh...

Mau ngomong apa lagi yah...*masang mode mikir*,  
oh ya...zhitachi lupa bahwa ada beberapa tokoh lainnya yang belum sempat diwawancarai karena waktunya sangat mepet jadinya tidak sempat. gomen ya arzizel,danzo,minato dan lain-lain yang belum zhitachi wawancarai.

Tanpa pamrih lagi langsung dibawahin aja yah... ^.^'.

Pada chapter sebelumnya,pasukan leviathan melakukan penyerangan malam hari ke tenda starfall. karena banyak pasukan starfall yang lelah dan juga terluka membuat pasukan starfall tidak siap akan penyerangan ini. dilain pihak,pein dihadang oleh pemuda berambut hitam yang ingin menghabisinya dan cerita berlanjut...

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD.**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI,DAN CHARA OC(SHIN,MORI,ARZIZEL,DAN KIRA)**

**RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,LATAR BERGOYANG KAYA PANTAT AUTHOR(?)*SIAPA YANG NULIS INI..?*,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,PLESETAN DARI HIGH SCHOOL DXD,SEDIKIT MENIRU ADEGAN PERANG MAHABARATA DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR ***

**SUMMARY:perang darah dimulai,darah demi darah bercucuran ditanah ini .penyesalan,penderitaan,kesedihan serta keputus asaan telah berkumpul ditanah ini .ditanah "DEATH LAND"..**

**3...2...1...action**

"tapi waktumu hanya sampai sini...Pein ".

**Opening song="silhouette"- KANA BOON**

**Isee noo se de fumikomu goorurain  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu..**

Terlihat Shin duduk memandangi medan perang dan memegang sepucuk daun dan menghirupnya.

**Iseen koete furikaeru to mou nai  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu...**

Terlihat juga Kira memandangi medan perang dengan pandangan yang dingin.

**Udatte...udatte...udatte...**

Layar beganti menjadi sebuah momen antara Shin dan Kira yang sedang latihan pedang.

**kirameku ase ga,koboreru no sa...**

dan berganti menjadi pertemuan di tanah kematian dimana Shin dan Kira bertarung.

**Oboetenai koto mo...  
Takusan atta darou...**

Lamunan Shin menghilang dan mulai berlari menuju medan perang.

**daremo kare mo shiruetto...**

terus berlari,menebas segala rintangan yang dilihat Shin.

**daiji ni shiteta mono  
wasureta furi o shitanda yo...**

dan melihat akatsuki terkapar tak berdaya didepan matanya.

**nanimo nai yo waraeru sa...**

dan yang berdiri didepannya yaitu Kira.

**Hirai to hirai to matteru..**

Dengan memegang pedang sangat erat dan tatapan tajam,Shin berlari menuju ke Kira dan begitu juga Kira berlari menuju ke Shin.

**konoha ga tonde yuku...**

dan mereka bersiap untuk saling membunuh dan ditengah layar muncul tulisan...

"_**My Blood Venom"**_

~ZHITACHI~

'apa yang akan dia lakukan...?'pikir Pein dan bersiaga jika ada serangan yang tak terduga dari pemuda itu.

Dengan senyuman aneh,pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai melangkahkan kaki kanan dan berjalan. Berjalan...terus berjalan dan dan berubah menjadi lari menuju pein.

"HYYAAA!"teriak Pemuda itu saat berlari ke pein dan menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

*TRANG*...*TRANG*...*TRANG*...  
*TRANG*...*TRANG*...*TRANG*...

Serangan demi serangan yang dilakukan pemuda itu membuat Pein sedikit kewalahan.

*TRANG*...*TRANG*...*TRANG*...

Pemuda itu menyerangnya dengan santai,sangat sangatlah santai serta pandangannya yang tidak berubah ke muka Pein. Serta tersenyum kecut ketika melihat pertahanan Pein melemah.

"dan pertahananmu telah melemah...Pein"jawab pemuda itu sekarang mengarahkan pedang ke tangan kiri Pein.

Pein yang melihat arah pedang itu berusaha untuk menghindar,karena kecepatan menghindarnya kalah cepat dari pedang pemuda itu maka yang yang terjadi...

*CRASH*...

Tangan kiri Pein terpotong dan jatuh ditanah. dengan menahan sakit di bagian daerah tangan kiri,Pein secepat mungkin untuk mundur beberapa langkah serta sebisa mungkin menutup aliran darah yang keluar dari tangan kanan agar tidak mati kehabisan darah.

"arrggh...sialan kau "jerit Pein kesakitan karena tangan kiri Pein yang terpotong serta memandangi pemuda itu dengan tajam.

Pemuda itu mulai mendekati dimana tangan pein jatuh dan memotong jari-jari tangan kiri pein. Setelah puas,pemuda itu menatap Pein dengan nafsu membunuh serta menjilat pedang yang telah berlumuran darah.

"darah ini adalah darah terkutuk dari pimpinan akatsuki serta pimpinan yakuza di amegakure,setelah perang ini selesai aku akan membumi hanguskan daerah tempat tinggalmu dengan pedang ini..."ucap pemuda itu sambil menjilat pedangnya yang berlumuran darah Pein.

Sementara itu...

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk dikasurnya dan mengamati penyerangan yang terjadi disekitar tenda.

Tapi pandangannya terfokus oleh pertarungan Pein.

"cukup Pein,sekarang ini tugasku..."jawab pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan menghilang dengan cahaya emas.

Diposisi Itachi...

*TRANG*...*TRANG*...*TRANG*...

Dengan serius,2 pemuda berambut sedikit coklat melakukan ayunan pedang ke pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi menahan serangannya.

*TRANG*

"hebat juga kau..."ucap pemuda berambut hitam dan sesekali mengambil nafas karena kelelahan.

"tak buruk untuk penghianat dari markas dunia,Itachi-senpai..."jawab pemuda berambut coklat menatap lawannya serius.

"pergilah Chouji,sebelum kau akan mati olehku..."perintah Itachi ke pemuda bernama Chouji itu dan nampak wajah datar dari chouji.

"aku diberi tugas untuk menghalangimu bertemu panglimamu yang bernama pein itu dan juga melatih skill ku melawan anda,Itachi-senpai..."jawabnya datar dan melangkah cepat mendekati Itachi.

Itachi tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran orang didepannya,sebenarnya Chouji sangatlah baik dan suka membantu sesama. Tapi saat pemerintahan danzo,sifat dan penampilannya berubah 180 derajat dari sifatnya yang dulu. Dengan membatin beberapa saat,akhirnya Itachi menentukan keputusannya.

"baiklah Chouji,jika itu maumu aku akan membunuhmu disini..."jawab Itachi dingin dan melangkah mendekati Chouji.

Dipertarungan Pein...

Terlihat pemuda yang sedang bersembunyi dan terus memegang tangan kiri yang telah menghilang karena tertebas.

"dimanakah kau,anjing kecilku yang kotor~..."panggil seseorang dari kegelapan malam dan sekali-kali mengucapkan 'anjing kecilku yang kotor' berulang-ulang.

"sialan aku harus kabur..."jawab pemuda berambut kuning bertindik melirik sedikit kebelakang pohon dan langsung berlari.

*SYUT*..

JLEB...

Sebuah belati terbang dan menancap dikaki kanan pemuda berambut kuning serta langsung jatuh karena kakinya dimasuki oleh benda logam yang tajam.

"ARGGHH..."jerit pemuda itu.

"berhentilah mengejarku,kaparat..."jeritnya lagi dan mencabut belati yang menusuk dikaki kanan dengan menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"kau disitu pecundang,ayo bermain denganku lagi...Pein~ "panggil sosok itu dari kegelapan dan mulai berjalan mendekati pein.

"apa akhir hidupmu sampai disini,huh sungguh menyedihkan..."ucap sosok itu sekarang berdiri didepan Pein dengan sepucuk pistol.

"dengan ini hidupmu akan berakhir..."jawabnya sambil mengangkat pistol itu ke wajah Pein dan menarik pelatuk.

'ini akhirku..? tidak aku tidak boleh mati disini,tolong aku Shin-sama..."jerit pein didalam batin saat pemuda didepannya sudah bersiap menembak.

WUSH...

Angin yang begitu kencang tiba-tiba datang disekitar Pein tapi dihiraukan oleh pemuda berambut hitam karena sedang fokus kepistolnya.

Angin itu makin kencang membuat pemuda itu tidak fokus akan pistolnya dan tanpa sadar pistol dia terjatuh. Beberapa saat muncul pemuda berambut merah dengan sebuah cahaya yang muncul dari belakang tubuhnya yang membuat malam disekitar pemuda itu menjadi terang seakan disiang hari.

Pemuda berambut merah itu dengan lembut menyentuh kaki kanan pein yang terluka. Dengan hati-hati dia menyentuh sobekan kulit dikaki kanan Pein dan muncul cahaya hijau dari tangan kanannya. Hanya beberapa saat,kaki kanan Pein yang sobek kembali kesemula dan menatap Pein yang terluka parah.

"cukup Pein,sekarang ini tugasku..."jawabnya dengan suara halus dan berdiri menghadap pemuda berambut hitam.

"Menma Uzumaki,anak hasil hubungan gelap dari kushina uzumaki dengan salah satu petinggi uchiha..."jawab pemuda berambut merah menatap pemuda didepannya dengan mata tertutup poni.

"siapa kau,braninya mengganggu kesenangan orang. Dan apaan perkataanmu tadi HAH..."bentak pemuda bernama Menma ke pemuda didepan Menma dan menggenggam tangan kiri dengan kuat karena kelahirannya dihina oleh pemuda rambut merah.

SSRAANKK...

Muncul 4 sayap emas dari belakang pemuda rambut merah dan semua arena pertempuran menjadi bersinar sangat terang walaupun ditengah malam.

"apa yang terjadi..."tanya salah satu jendral Leviathan yang terkejut karena medan peperangan menjadi terang walapun beberapa detik yang lalu adalah malam hari yang gelap.

"apa ini...?"tanya Chouji kebingungan melihat arena disekelilingnya yang berubah menjadi terang benerang.

"ini adalah kemampuan dari penjaga tuhan,Shin mikael..."jawab Itachi memandangi area sekitarnya dengan kagum dan beralih pandangan ke Chouji yang masih kebingungan.

"jika begini para pasukan akan mudah untuk membalas penyerangan mereka,ayo Tobi..."perintah Kakuzu ke Tobi dan pergi menuju ruang senjata.

"aku pimpinan dari malaikat serta penjaga gerbang ke tujuh gerbang surga,Kuraga Shin atau nama asliku adalah Shin Mikael..."jawab pemuda berambut merah dengan pandangan tajam ke Menma yang terkejut akan perkenalan singkat itu.

"aku tidak percaya akan hal ini,kenapa seorang dewa membantu pihak pendosa seperti akatsuki...? "tanya Menma ke Shin yang sedang bersedekap tangan.

"_**POWER OF DIMENSION:CHANGE.**_.." tiba-tiba dimensi disekitar Menma berganti menjadi tempat yang sunyi dan tanpa ada kehidupan.

"dimana ini,apa yang kau lakukan...?"tanya Menma dan terkejut karena tiba-tiba tempat disekitarnya berganti menjadi tempat yang sunyi.

"Menma uzumaki,aku bertanya kepadamu. Apa kau tahu Siapa orang yang dengan sengaja memperkosa ibumu saat dia sedang pingsan di hotel sekitar daerah konoha...?"tanya Shin mengalihkan pertanyaan Menma. Menma yang marah akibat pertanyaannya dialihkan dan tentang kelahirannya juga dipertanyakan kembali,tanpa pikir panjang Menma berlari ke shin untuk menebas Shin.

"BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN KELAHIRANKU,BAJINGAN...!"teriak Menma di saat larinya.

*TLAP*...

"seberapa pun seranganmu,hanya menjadi angin dihadapanku..."jawab Shin dingin dan dengan santai sambil membengkokkan pedang Menma hingga hancur.

*CRANG...*

Pedang Menma hancur dibagian pucuk dan hancur sedikit mulai sedikit keseluruh pedang.

"APA..!"jawab Menma terkejut akan kemampuan Shin yang melebihi batas manusia dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"aku telah menghancurkan pedang serta senjata lainmu. Sekarang kita bisa berbicara dengan tenang..."ucap Shin dengan senyuman senang dan mulai berjalan mendekati Menma.

"tidak,menjauhlah dariku..."takut Menma berusaha mundur dari pemuda iblis itu.

"Menma Uzumaki,aku bertanya kepadamu. Aku bertanya siapa orang yang dengan sengaja memperkosa ibumu saat dia sedang pingsan di daerah sekitar konoha..?"tanya Shin sambil mendekati Menma dan mengalihkan jeritan Menma.

"aku tidak tahu,berhenti disitu..."perintah Menma dengan sedikit gemetar. Tapi anehnya Shin mengikuti perkataan Menma dan berganti dengan muka serius.

"aku akan memberimu sebuah jawaban akan pertanyaanku tadi,Menma Uzumaki..."jawab Shin.

"a-..."

"akan kuanggap sebagai jawaban 'ya'..."jawab Shin memotong perkataan Menma dan tempat disekitar mereka berubah menjadi rekaman masa lalu Menma.

"itu..."ucap Menma terkejut akan dia lihat.

Rekaman masa lalu Menma...

disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar,terlihat seorang bocah berambut hitam sedang mendekati ibunya didapur. dengan lugu,anak itu menarik-narik baju sang ibu untuk agar menoleh kepadanya.

"mah...mah,emang nama ayah Menma siapa mah..? "tanya Menma kecil sambil menarik-narik baju ibunya yang sedang memakai roti.

"Menma sayang,ayahmu sedang pergi jauh sekali dan lama pulangnya...kenapa kau bertanya begitu ? "jawab ibu Menma menatap Menma kecil dengan tatapan sendu tetapi langsung menutupi dengan senyuman hangat dan mengangkat tubuh Menma kecil ke pangkuannya.

"karena besok disekolah akan ada festival untuk hari jadi sekolah,kata sensei harus mengajak salah satu orang tua untuk menghadiri acara besok..."jawab Menma kecil dipangkuan ibu dan sesekali memakai sisa roti milik ibu menma.

"besok mama akan menghadiri acara itu,Menma sayang..."jawab sang ibu dan memeluk menma yang terlihat senang akan jawaban ibunya.

'jika kau tahu bahwa kau anak hasil hubungan gelap,maka kau pasti sangat tertekan Menma...'batin sang ibu sedih.

kembali ke menma yang terdiam bisu melihat masa lalunya.

"aku bisa melihat itu,Menma. Kau terlahir karena kecerobohan ibumu yang mau menerima hasutan dari uchiha itu untuk menghadiri pertemuan dan dia juga menaruh obat tidur keminuman ibumu kemudian melakukan hubungan intim dengan ibumu saat ibumu pingsan..."jawab Shin melihat rekaman masa lalu Menma dan sesekali melirik ke Menma yang terdiam.

"lihatlah ini juga Menma..."jawabnya lagi dan membalik waktu saat ibu Menma bertemu dengan seseorang berambut hitam dicafe.

"Kushina apa kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu...?"tanya lelaki itu memulai pembicaraan.

"aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kita bertemu,ditaman saat kau membantuku saat jatuh dari motor dan saat itulah aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku..."jawabnya lagi dengan muka serius ke wajah perempuan didepannya yang bernama Kushina.

"maaf aku tidak bisa..."jawab Kushina lirih.

"kenapa...? "tanya pemuda itu.

"aku tidak bisa karena aku sudah punya kekasih,maaf aku harus pergi..."jawab Kushina meminum jus dan pergi dari pemuda tapi tidak diketahui oleh Kushina bahwa dia tersenyum misterius.

'aduh kepalaku pusing sekali...'batin Kushina sambil memegang kepala yang pusing secara tiba-tiba dan memegang sebuah pintu untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Kushina,kau tak apa...? "tanya pura-pura cemas pemuda tadi sambil memegang tubuh Kushina agar tidak jatuh.

"kepalaku pusing sekali..."jawab Kushina dan kemudian kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

'akhirnya kau memilikiku seutuhnya,Kushina...'ucap lirih pemuda itu dan membawa Kushina ke suatu hotel.

TLICK...

Rekaman masa lalu Menma di sekitar Shin menghilang saat Shin membunyikan jari. Kini Shin tinggal menunggu keputusan dari Menma.

"ayahmu kandung aslimu adalah Fugaku Uchiha,jendral tertinggi uchiha. Dia yang memberi obat tidur ke ibumu karena dirinya masih belum rela ibumu dimiliki oleh siapapun dan-..."perkataan Shin terpotong karena tiba-tiba Menma terjatuh dengan kaki sebagai penyangga tubuh.

"kenapa kau menyimpan rahasia ini ibu,KENAPA...! "jerit Menma menatap ke langit yang gelap.

"ada alasan ibumu menjaga rahasia ini karena jika ibumu memberitahu bahwa kau anak haram saat kau kecil,bagaimana reaksimu saat mengetahuinya...?. dan juga ibumu dengan rela menyimpan rahasia memalukan dalam dirinya dan selalu menyimpannya sampai akhir hayat serta tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun khususnya ke dirimu sampai sekarang "jawab Shin memandangi Menma yang sedang menangis dan berjalan mendekati Menma.

"kau hidup hanya untuk ambisimu untuk mencari siapa jati dirimu sebenarnya dan mata kirimu adalah mata hitam uchiha yang penuh ambisi akan dendam,ingatlah saat ibumu memberi kasih sayang. Ingatlah saat ibumu memberikan kenyamanan saat kau ketakutan. Dan ingatlah cinta kasih ibumu kepada dirimu...Menma "ucap Shin memegang kedua bahu Menma.

"aku yakin jika kau seperti ini terus,maka ibumu yang sedang disurga pasti sedih melihatmu jatuh dalam keterpurukan dunia..."sambungnya lagi.

Angin yang begitu tenang mulai masuk ke telinga Menma dan mendengar sebuah suara yang selama ini ingin dia dengarkan,suara dari orang yang dia sayangi dan dirindukan selama ini.

"Menma hentikan semua ini dan kembalilah seperti dulu nak,kau adalah harapan terbaik ibu dan anak terhebat ibu. Renungkanlah perkataan shin-sama dan ikutilah nalurimu sendiri nak..."jawab suara itu.

"menangislah dipelukanku,Menma..."perintah Shin melihat Menma yang sudah tidak kuat menahan kesedihan dimatanya.

"ibu,hua..."jebollah air mata yang sudah beberapa tahun dia tahan dipelukan Shin.

"maafkan aku ibu,maafkan aku selama ini..."ucap Menma dipelukan Shin.

"dewa,bisakah kau memepertemukanku dengan ibuku...kumohon "pinta Menma melepaskan pelukannya dan bersujud ke Shin.

"baiklah,tapi hanya akan bertahan selama 1 menit karena dia bukan manusia melainkan sudah menjadi jiwa..."jawab Shin sambil mengangkat tubuh Menma.

TLICK...

Seberkas cahaya masuk keruangan kosong ini serta beberapa cahaya ikut masuk secara bersamaan. salah satu dari cahaya mulai memperjelas wujudnya yaitu seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang sedang berdiri dibelakang Shin dan disusul oleh cahaya yang lain.

"Menma..."panggil wanita itu.

"i-ibu..."jawab Menma dan berlari keperempuan yang dia panggil ibu dan memeluknya.

PLUK...

"Menma aku sangat rindu denganmu..."jawab sang ibu sambil sesekali mengelus rambut hitam Menma.

"aku juga,ibu..."jawab Menma menangis kembali dipelukan sang ibu.

"hoi Kyu..ternyata dia kakak tertua kita yah ? "tanya pemuda berambut kuning yang tidak jauh dari Menma dan ibunya berada dan yang dia ajak bicara cuman mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"kau benar naru,dia anak pertama dari ibumu walaupun aku bukan ayah kandung asli..."jawab lelaki yang berada didekat Naruto.

"ayo Naruto,Kyuubi..." ajak lelaki itu dan berjalan mendekati Menma dan ibunya disusul oleh Naruto dan Kyuubi dibelakang.

"kalian..."ucap Menma terkejut akan kedatangan 3 orang sudah menjadi keluarga.

"apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan nii-san,menma. ehem lupakan...bagaimana kabarmu nii-san? "tanya Naruto ke Menma yang sedang terkejut.

"baik Naruto,tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya ke ibu..."jawab Menma ramah dan beralih menatap sang ibu.

"ibu kenapa kau menyimpan rahasia kelahiranku dariku...?"tanya Menma ke Kushina dan menunggu jawaban dari sang ibu.

Angin yang dingin mulai memasuki kulit menma dan yang yang lain karena menunggu jawaban dari Kushina akan kebenaran ini. Dan Kushina mulai membuka suara.

"maafkan aku Menma karena sudah menjaga rahasia ini selama 20 tahun. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita saat rahasia ini ku ucapkan dariku dan kau pasti tertekan akan jawaban itu jika kuberi tahu. kau boleh marah padaku,kau boleh membenciku,kau boleh membentakku,tapi tolong maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu hal yang sebenarnya..."jawab Kushina dengan menundukan kepala serta air mata yang ikut menetes.

PLUK...

"aku sudah memaafkanmu ibu,sudah memaafkanmu..."jawab Menma memeluk sang ibu yang sedang menagis dipelukannya.

"terima kasih,Menma. Terima kasih sekarang aku sudah tenang..."jawab Kushina tersenyum dan mulai menghilang disusul oleh 3 orang dibelakangnya.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik,Menma. Apapun jalan hidupmu. Aku selalu menyayangimu,Menma sayang..."jawab Kushina dan menghilang.  
"sampai jumpa Menma,kita akan bertemu lagi..."jawab Naruto dan ikut menghilang disusul oleh 2 orang didekatnya.

*SRING*...

"ibu..."kata Menma menatap langit mengikuti arah cahaya itu pergi.

"apa keputusanmu,Menma...?"tanya Shin yang sedang duduk bersila di udara.

Menma menatap sebentar ke Shin dan mulai merenung diri untuk mengambil keputusan dan keputusan Menma adalah..

"aku akan keluar dari markas dunia dan membangun kembali pengusaha uzumaki dan namikaze karena ini adalah keinginan dari ibu..."jawab Menma membuka mata dan pandangan beralih ke Shin.

"baiklah itu keputusanmu..."ucap Shin tersenyum senang dan mengembalikan dimensi yang tadi tidak ada kehidupan ke dimensi semula dimana mereka terakhir berpindah dimensi.

TLICK...

"mulai sekarang kau menjadi bagian dari Starfall dan sekarang Starfall membutuhkan bantuanmu,Namikaze Menma Uzumaki..."perintah Shin ke Menma untuk pergi ke medan pertempuran.

"baik,dewa..."jawab Menma berlari melalui kegelapan malam untuk menuju ke medan perang.

"kau terluka terlalu parah Pein,aku harus cepat membawamu ke medic..."pandangan Shin sekarang beralih ke Pein yang sedang sekarat disalah satu pohon dan mengangkat tubuh pein dengan bridal style(gomen kalo inggrisnya ancur) setelah itu pergi dari tempat pein sekarat dengan menggunakan cahaya emas.

Ditempat Itachi...

Makin lama sinar terang itu mulai menipis dan mulai menghilang menjadi semula,gelap tanpa ada cahaya. Pihak dari Starfall saat cahaya terang itu semula mendapat keuntungan dari cahaya itu,tapi sekarang menjadi awal kemunduran dari Starfall karena cahaya itu mulai menghilang tanpa sebab.

"apa yang terjadi...? "tanya Itachi kedalam dirinya saat cahaya terang mulai menipis dan menghilang berganti kegelapan malam.

"baiklah senpai saatnya menggali kuburanmu disini..."jawab Chouji berlari dibalik kegelapan malam.

"HYAA...!"jerit Chouji saat didepan Itachi dengan mengangkat pedang untuk menebas Itachi.

"apa..!" Itachi terkejut akan serangan ini dan tidak sempat melindungi diri.

*TRANG*

"berhenti,Chouji..."jawab seseorang berambut hitam menangkis serangan chouji.

"kau..."jawab Chouji terkejut melihat siapa yang menangkis serangannya.

"**Menma Uzumaki...**".

**~TBC~**

**ENDING SONG: GEKIJOURON-ZAQ**

**Taka ga shireteta teraiga,uzumaite...  
oisugaru koto mo dekizu ni itayo...**

Terlihat hin duduk di dahan pohon yang besar sambil menatap langit.

**Namida no wake kimi ni ienai mama de...  
kuchibiru wa itsumo sora o nirandeita...**

Dan pandangannya beralih ke medan perang.

**kuzuoreteta yami yoni kimi ga koetekita kyoukaisen...  
sekai shisutemu wa kakumeiki ne...**

Dan Kira sedang duduk didekat batu yang tetutup oleh kegelapan sambil menatap lurus ke depan tepat kearah pertarungan.

**Kaikan,itami,hakai,souzou...  
kaeteiku watashi no yowasa mo...**

Dan terlihat jeritan kesakitan,penderitaan,serta ketakutan dari medan perang.

_**(we go harder tahn never!)**_

Dan Kira tertawa iblis melihat perang itu.

**Ima,oshiyoseru kanjouron...**

Dan Shin mendengar teriakan mereka dan turun dari pohon.

**Inochigake no ai wa amaku nai wa,stuyoku...motto tsuyoku...**

Dan terbang menuju medan perang dengan sayap emasnya.

**Donna uso ga matteita to shite mo...**

Dan dihalangi oleh Mori dan terjadi pertempuran yang sengit dilangit.

**Eranda michibiki shinjite...**

Hempasan demi hempasan pertarungan itu memanas.

"**furumau koto wa nai" to,yasashii akuma no hohoemi wa...**

Dan mereka jatuh bersama dan sekarat tapi Shin mencoba berdiri mendekati Mori yang terluka.

**Hakanaku,subete o terasu no...**

Dan mengangkat tubuh Mori dan memeluknya.

* * *

Yosh...akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter. Walapun banyak tipo yang bertebaran,tapi tidak membuat semangat zhitachi luluh. Dan serta alasan zhitachi membuat charakter utama difict ini adalah charakter OC yaitu tentang fict ini adalah awal dari fict asli zhitachi sendiri dan bisa disebut fict ini adalah season pertama dan season ke dua zhitachi akan memfokuskan ke charakter inti seperti naruto,sasuke,sakura dll dan untuk charakter OC akan zhitachi kurangi.

Baik waktunya balas review:

devilish:emang rencana zhitachi buat naruh spesial chapter diending cerita,tapi karena sudah terlanjur ya sudahlah -_-".

rangga:sudah zhitachi perbaiki dalam nama orang dengan huruf depan rangga-san,ini dah update lagi... ^.^

Baik langsung tutup aja chapter ini dan dilanjutkan chapter depan yang berjudul 'chapter 17 :hari ke-5 perang,munculnya musuh yang tangguh...'

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,sebisa mingkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	18. Chapter 18

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
"My Blood Venom,  
Justice  
Or  
Ambition"**

Haloo...Zhitachi hadir lagi nih bawa terusan chapter fict ini,serta Zhitachi tak habis pikir dengan perkataan Shin waktu lalu 'Uzumaki Menma,anak dari hasil hubungan gelap antara uzumaki Kushina dengan salah satu petinggi uchiha...' entah kenapa Shin mengetahui fakta itu yang bahkan Menma tidak mengetahuinya. Biarkan masalah ini lewat dan kembali ke topik yang mau dibahas.

Seperti yang reader lihat,Zhitachi sedikit telat update dikarenakan tugas yang belum terselesaikan serta belum lagi fict Zhitachi belum diupdate. Maka dari itu Zhitachi ingin 2 fict Zhitachi akan diupdate secara bersamaan.

Baiklah kayaknya segitu dulu curhat dari Zhitachi dan tanpa lama langsung kebawah aja untuk membaca chapter ini... ^.^'

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD,SUPRANATURAL,FANTASY,DEMIGOD.**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI,DAN CHARA OC(SHIN,MORI,ARZIZEL,DAN KIRA)**

**RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,LATAR BERGOYANG KAYA PANTAT AUTHOR(?)*SIAPA YANG NULIS INI..?*,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,PLESETAN DARI HIGH SCHOOL DXD,SEDIKIT MENIRU ADEGAN PERANG MAHABARATA DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR ***

**SUMMARY:perang darah dimulai,darah demi darah bercucuran ditanah ini .penyesalan,penderitaan,kesedihan serta keputus asaan telah berkumpul ditanah ini .ditanah "DEATH LAND"..**

**3...2...1...action**

**Opening song="silhouette"- KANA BOON**

**Isee noo se de fumikomu goorurain  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu..**

Terlihat Shin duduk memandangi medan perang dan memegang sepucuk daun dan menghirupnya.

**Iseen koete furikaeru to mou nai  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu...**

Terlihat juga Kira memandangi medan perang dengan pandangan yang dingin.

**Udatte...udatte...udatte...**

Layar beganti menjadi sebuah momen antara Shin dan Kira yang sedang latihan pedang.

**kirameku ase ga,koboreru no sa...**

dan berganti menjadi pertemuan di tanah kematian dimana Shin dan Kira bertarung.

**Oboetenai koto mo...  
Takusan atta darou...**

Lamunan Shin menghilang dan mulai berlari menuju medan perang.

**daremo kare mo shiruetto...**

terus berlari,menebas segala rintangan yang dilihat Shin.

**daiji ni shiteta mono  
wasureta furi o shitanda yo...**

dan melihat akatsuki terkapar tak berdaya didepan matanya.

**nanimo nai yo waraeru sa...**

dan yang berdiri didepannya yaitu Kira.

**Hirai to hirai to matteru..**

Dengan memegang pedang sangat erat dan tatapan tajam,Shin berlari menuju ke Kira dan begitu juga Kira berlari menuju ke Shin.

**konoha ga tonde yuku...**

dan mereka bersiap untuk saling membunuh dan ditengah layar muncul tulisan...

"_**My Blood Venom"**_

~ZHITACHI~

Chapter 17 :perang hari kelima,muncul musuh yang tangguh...

"Uzumaki...Menma ".

"kenapa kau kesini,bukannya kau harus menghalangi Pein Akatsuki...?"tanya Chouji.

Pandangannya ke arah Menma yang tadi penuh tanda tanya kini berubah menjadi tajam karena tatapan Menma seperti ingin membunuhnya. Dengan sedikit energi,Chouji berhasil mendorong Menma hingga Menma terdorong ke belakang dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi pasukan Starfall dan tidak segan untuk membunuhmu walaupun presentase keberasilan rendah..."ucap Menma memandangi Chouji datar dan memasang kuda menyerang.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Chouji,terlihat senyuman tipis dari dirinya menandakan ada sebuah rencana yang ingin dia lakukan. Menma yang melihat senyuman itu berubah posisi menjadi bertahan karena tahu efek senyuman itu. Lambat laun Chouji berjalan mendekati Menma dengan tatapan datar ke Menma.

"akhirnya kau tahu juga perbedaan dari kita,tapi keberadaan hidupmu akan sampai disini. Menma Uzumaki..."jawab Chouji disaat berjalan.

BONG...

Saat konflik sedang memanas,terdengar suara trompet dari arah utara. Chouji yang mendengar terompet itu pun menghentikan kakinya dan membalikkan badan.

"sekarang kau beruntung karena aku tidak menghabisimu,tapi saat perang nanti kuyakin 100% kau akan mati ditanah ini..."ucap Chouji melirik ke Menma dan mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"aku emang tidak mengenalmu tapi terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi..."ucap itachi.

"tidak perlu sukar dengan ini,kita adalah 1 aliansi. Namaku Uzumaki Menma dan namamu kalau tidak salah adalah Uchiha Itachi serta salah satu anggota Akatsuki dan pimpinan uchiha,benar...?"kata Menma sambil mengulurkan tangan ke itachi.

"serta anak pertama dari fugaku Uchiha..."sambungnya lirih tapi bisa didengarkan oleh Itachi.

"apa maksudmu..."tanya Itachi sedikit terkejut saat Menma mengucapkan perkataan terakhir.

"oh tidak-tidak...lupakan perkataanku,omong-omong kita harus kembali ke ruang rapat untuk membahas serangan balasan untuk mereka..."ucap Menma sedikit tertawa dan mengajak Itachi yang bingung dengan pemikiran lawan bicaranya.

Diruangan yang megah...

Terkumpul 12 pimpinan perang yang sedang membahas tentang penyerangan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Serta rapat mulai memanas saat pemuda berambut merah berdiri dari tempat duduk dan menggebrak meja.

"itu tidak mungkin,bagaimana penyerangan ini disebut hal yang biasa. bukannya ini melanggar peraturan perang..."ucap pemuda itu dengan marah saat penyerangan ini dihal rumrahkan oleh yang lain khususnya sang pimpinan tertinggi.

"bukan hanya itu,Pein juga telah dilukai oleh salah satu pimpinan dari leviathan. Jika begini terus maka kita akan mengalami kekalahan..."ucap Kakuzu mendukung perkataan pemuda itu.

"kita takkan mengalami kekalahan karena selama ada aku semua akan terkendali..."

Tanpa terasa sebuah angin datang dari arah jendela dan muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan ke tempat duduk yang sengaja kosong. Dengan rambut merah berkibar yang menawan,pemuda itu pun duduk dan mulai membuka sebuah lembaran yang dia selisipkan dari saku belakang.

"justru kemenangan mereka adalah awal aliansi kita untuk melangkah membebaskan kedamaian dunia..."ucapnya dengan senyuman menenangkan.

Setelah datangnya pemuda itu,rapat yang tadinya memanas kini telah menjadi dingin dan sesekali mereka serius untuk membahas rencana yang akan digunakan untuk hari esok.

"sebelum meninggalkan rapat ini,ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukan ke kalian khususnya kau Itachi..."jawab pemuda itu dan melirik sekilas ke Itachi yang ikut menoleh karena namanya dipanggil.

TOK...TOK...

"masuklah..."

KRIET...  
pintu telah terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang membuka pintu rapat dan masuk.

"perkenalkan dia bernama Uzumaki Menma,anggota terbaru kita dan juga pimpinan yang akan menggantikan Pein yang sedang terluka..."jelas pemuda berambut merah ke semua orang.

"Uzumaki Menma..."

"bukannya dia pimpinan dari Leviathan kenapa dia kesini...? "

"aku tidak tahu..."

"bisakah kalian diam..."ucap pemuda itu menghentikan para pimpinan yang sedang ribut dan mereka pun terdiam.

"baik,sekarang kenalkan dirimu dan serta identitas aslimu..."perintah sang pimpinan.

"namaku Uzumaki Menma,anak tertua dari Uzumaki Kushina serta Fugaku Uchiha. pasti kalian bertanya kenapa ayahnya adalah Fugaku Uchiha bukan Minato Namikaze sang pengusaha clan Namikaze,jawabannya adalah karena masalah masa lalu kelam yang dialami oleh ibuku saat dia muda dan lahirlah aku. Anak terkutuk dari keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki..."jawabnya pelan sambil membayangkan masa lalu kelam dia.

Sontak semua orang diruang rapat terkejut akan perkataan pemuda berambut hitam itu terutama Itachi. sekarang pemikiran Itachi bercampur aduk antara senang dan sedih. Senang saat mengetahui bahwa Menma adalah kakak tertua dari Itachi dan sedih saat mengetahui fakta kelam dari ayahnya dimasa lalu. Sebuah delima yang membuat Itachi tidak kuat untuk menahan diri.

SRAK...

"?"

"maaf Shin-sama aku keluar untuk menghirup udara segar..."jawab Itachi dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan melewati Menma yang tidak jauh dari pintu.

"Itachi..."henti Menma dan gerakan Menma dihentikan oleh Shin.

"biarkan dia menenangkan pikiran serta jiwanya sekarang..."ucap Shin dengan senyuman tipis dan di angguk lemah oleh Menma.

Disebuah tempat dekat sungai,terlihat pemuda berambut hitam sedang berjongkok didekat sungai dan sesekali melempar batu kecil ke arah sungai.

"kenapa kau menyimpan rahasia ini,ayah...kenapa "ucap pemuda itu dan melempar batu kecil di tangan kanan ke arah sungai dengan kasar.

"saat aku bertemu orang itu,aku merasa seperti kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain walaupun kami tidak pernah bertemu..."sambung pemuda itu.

"darah uchiha emang darah terkutuk..."jawab pemuda itu lagi dan tidak dia ketahui telah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam dekat sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari jarak pemuda itu.

"kau benar,darah uchiha adalah darah bangsawan yang terkutuk..."jawab pemuda itu dan ikut berjongkok bersama dengan pemuda berambut hitam kucir 2 belakang.

"kau benar anak dari ayahku,Fugaku Uchiha...? ".

"jika tadi aku berbohong,mungkin Shin-sama akan memotong lidahku pada waktu rapat itu terjadi..."jawabnya dengan muka datar.

"maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu,nii-san..."ucap Itachi menyesali kejadian tadi.

TUK...

"tak apa,aku senang jika ada saudaraku yang masih hidup. Yah walaupun kita beda marga tapi kita adalah saudara..."jawab pemuda itu menutuk dahi Itachi dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang disatukan.

"terima kasih nii-san..."jawab Itachi dengan senyuman senang.

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan tawa dan canda bersama.

Disebuah bukit tidak jauh dari markas Starfall. Berdiri 4 pemuda yang memakai seragam jendral berlambangkan garuda.

"Menma telah menghianati kita..."ucap pemuda berambut coklat dan matanya tidak lepas ke arah selatan tepatnya melihat kesibukan tentara starfall usai penyerangan dari atas bukit.

"kita akan membalasnya saat perang nanti,ayo kita kembali dan kita gunakan rencana 'itu' untuk menangkap Menma dan setelah itu kita bisa membunuhnya..."ucap pemuda berambut hitam dan tanpa diduga dia tersenyum iblis.

PERANG HARI KE LIMA(5)...

"karena Pein tidak bisa melanjutkan perang ini,maka aku akan menggantikan dia sampai perang ini berakhir..."ucap Menma ke seluruh prajurit starfall.

"untuk itu aku butuh perhatian dari kalian semua untuk berjalan bersamaku,berjalan dimedan perang diatas kendaliku..."sambungnya lagi.

"YAA..."jerit para pasukan.

*SRANG*

"AYO MAJU,SERANG.. ! ! ! "perintah Menma ke semua prajurit dan mereka mulai maju.

"kita gunakan rencana tadi malam..."perintah Sai ke pemuda berambut coklat dan matanya yang sedang fokus ke arah pasukan Starfall.

"baiklah...MAJU ! ! ! "perintah pemuda itu dan para pasukan Leviathan maju kemedan perang.

*TRANG* *TRANG*  
dan bunyi gesekan pedang telah berbunyi menandakan perang dimulai...

2 jam kemudian...

*CRASH*  
kepala salah satu pimpinan Leviathan terpisah dari badannya karena mengenai pedang dari Menma. Setelah menatap mayat itu,Menma melanjutkan pergi ke arah tenggara. Tanpa sadari oleh Menma,pasukan Leviathan telah mengepung bagian barat tempat Itachi berada.

"jendral Menma,pasukan Itachi telah terkepung oleh pasukan Leviathan yang dipimpin pemuda berambut coklat. Kemungkinan untuk lolos hanya kecil..."jawab salah satu pengintai dari atas bukit.

"baiklah aku akan kesana..."ucap Menma dan bergegas pergi ke barat.

"sialan kita telah terkepung..."jawab Gaara melihat ribuan pasukan Leviathan yang mengepung mereka.

"tidak salah lagi ini formasi sangkar burung phoenix,sebuah formasi yang menggunakan ribuan bahkan jutaan prajurit untuk mengepung musuh kuat agar tidak bisak lepas. Ada beberapa bagian dari formasi ini yaitu formasi inti sangkar yang berpusat di tengah dengan pasukan diatas 3000-5000. Kedua formasi menengah yang berada di sebelum formasi inti dengan pasukan 1000-3000. Dan formasi beton yang berada didepan formasi ini dengan pasukan 500-1000 dan kemungkinan besar kita berada di formasi menegah karena terlihat pasukan leviathan yang berjumlah tidak lebih 1500 "jelas Sasori menjelaskan formasi musuh dengan detail.

"bagaimana kita bisa bebas dari formasi ini...? "tanya Kakuzu yang sedang mencari celah untuk kabur walaupun kemungkinan kabur hanya 10 %.

"kita tidak bisa kabur dari sini jika ada bala bantuan dari depan dan menghancurkan pertahanan dari depan formasi ini..."ucap sasori.

*DUAR*  
terdengar dari arah dari selatan formasi depan sangkar burung phoenix. Terlihat Menma dan para pasukan Starfall sedang menjebol pagar-pagar prajurit yang sengaja dibuat oleh pasukan Leviathan untuk mencegah pasukan Starfall untuk masuk.

"apa itu..? "tanya Sasori ke Gaara yang sedang sibuk menahan serangan dari pasukan Leviathan.

"aku tidak tahu,HHYYAA*JLEB* kau gk liat gue sedang sibuk..."ucap Gaara saat menusuk salah satu pasukan tepat dijantung prajurit itu.

*DUAR*

"dimana Itachi berada...? "tanya Menma ke pemuda bercadar yang sedang menembak salah satu prajurit.

"entahlah mungkin di depan barisan itu..."tunjuk pemuda itu ke depan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Menma.

"cih pengganggu..." jawab Menma ke 5 jendral Leviathan.

"kau akan mati disini,penghianat..."jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Menma dengan santai mendekati ke 5 jendral itu dan menunjukan senyuman aneh dari wajahnya. Salah satu dari jendral mulai berlari ke Menma dan berniat membunuhnya.

*TRANG*  
serangan pertama dapat ditangkis oleh Menma dengan mudah. karena sedang kehabisan waktu,Menma merogoh ke saku dan mengambil sebuah pistol predam dan langsung diarahkan ke jantung jendral itu.

*DOR*

Jendral itu tewas seketika dengan lubang dijantungnya. Melihat rekannya mati, ke 4 jendral itu berlari bersama ke arah Menma dan menebasnya secara bersamaan.

*TRANG*

"aku sungguh ingin menghibur kalian tapi karena waktuku sudah habis,maka aku minta maaf akan hal ini..."ucap Menma sambil menahan ke 4 pedang diatasnya dengan tangan 1 dan mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah 4 jendral Leviathan.

*DOR* *DOR* *DOR* *DOR*

4 jendral telah jatuh dengan jantung berlubang dan Menma melewati jasad mereka dengan santai.

"ini akan merepotkan jika tidak ku lakukan..."jawab Menma sambil menarik sebuah kawat di sebuah boom besar miliknya dan melemparkan ke arah pasukan.

DUUARR...

Formasi beton telah dihancurkan oleh Menma. Dan terlihat Gaara dan Sasori yang sedang kewalahan akan begitu banyak pasukan yang menyerang mereka.

"Sasori,dimana Itachi dan pasukannya berada...? "tanya Menma ke Sasori yang sedang memegang tangan kiri yang terluka.

"dia berada didalam inti formasi ini,cepatlah waktumu tidaklah lama..."jawab Sasori menatap lurus ke utara dan dianggukan oleh Menma.

Di inti formasi...

"tuan,Menma telah berada didepan garis inti formasi...perintahmu ? ? "tanya salah satu jendral.

"biarkan dia masuk dan merasakan seperti apa darah dari campuran Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu..."jawab pemuda berambut hitam dengan senyuman iblis yang terpampang dimukanya sekarang.

*SET* *SET*  
tiba-tiba pasukan membuka garis pertahannya dan terpampang jelas itachi sedang tertawan ditengah-tengah jendral tertinggi Leviathan.

"nee-san jangan kesini,ini perangkap..."teriak Itachi dari kejauhan. Seperti tidak didengarkan oleh Menma,dengan pandangan iblis Menma berjalan menuju Itachi yang tertawan dan menangkis setiap serangan dari pasukan Leviathan saat ingin mendekati Itachi.

"berani kau menghalangiku,kecoa busuk..."jawabnya dingin dan menebas semua pasukan itu tanpa ada belas kasihan sedikitpun.

"sebelumnya,congratulation untuk dirimu karena sudah sampai di inti formasi ini. Tak ada yang bisa menjebol formasi ini sebelumnya dan kau dengan gagah berani datang kesini,ke inti formasi hanya untuk menolong adik kotormu ini..."ucap pemuda berambut hitam sambil memegang dagu Itachi dan menariknya ke atas dengan kasar.

"beraninya kau memegang adikku,sai. Aku akan membunuhmu beserta kalian bertiga..."ucap Menma menatap tajam ke pemuda bernama sai dan setelah itu menunjuk ke 3 orang didekatnya.

"jika kau ingin membunuhku,maka bunuhlah 3 orang ini setelah itu baru kau bisa melawanku..."ucap sai dingin dan memerintahkan ke 3 orang itu untuk maju.

"akhirnya aku melawanmu,Uzumaki Menma..."ucap pemuda beralis tebal sambil memegang sebuah gada besar.

"tenanglah Lee,dia hanya tikus yang sedang dikepung oleh 3 kucing ganas..."ucap pemuda berambut coklat sambil berjalan mendekati Menma.

"kau benar chouji,santailah sedikit Lee..."perintah pemuda berkacamata hitam kecil dibelakang pemuda bernama chouji.

"maju kalian ber 3..."tantang Menma ke 3 orang didepannya dan berlari cepat ke arah mereka.

SYUT...

*TRANG*

"apakah seranganmu hanya segitu saja,Menma..."ejek Chouji disaat menahan serangan Menma.

"tidak mungkin serangan tercepatku bisa ditahan..."ucapnya terkejut akan hal itu.

Dengan menutup mata,Chouji mendorong pedang Menma untuk menjauh dan tak lama pemuda berkacamata hitam datang dari arah belakang untuk menusuk Menma dari belakang.

"! ! !"

*TRANG*

Dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi,Menma berasil mengalihkan arah serangan pedang itu dan berniat membalas serangan dari pemuda itu,tapi...

*DOR*

Kaki kiri Menma ditembak oleh Chouji dari arah belakang dan Menma jatuh ketanah akibat kurang keseimbangan. Dengan ganas,pemuda didepannya mengangkat tubuh Menma untuk berdiri dan melempar tubuh Menma ke arah Lee.

"ayo kita bermain kucing-kucingan..."ucap Lee mendorong tubuh Menma dan memukul punggung Menma menggunakan gada besarnya.

*DUAK*

Tubuh Menma terlempar menuju ke tanah tempat chouji berdiri. Dengan datar,dia mengangkat tubuh Menma untuk berdiri dan langsung memukul Menma dengan besi berkali-kali.

*DUAK* *DUAK* *DUAK*

"hentikan,tolong hentikan semua ini..."ucap Itachi memohon ke Sai yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keadaan Menma yang sedang sekarat.

Perlahat Sai menatap Itachi dengan pandangan dingin dan mulai menggerakan bibirnya.

"aku ingin lihat seberapa kentalnya darah Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu,diam dan saksikan detik-detik kematian kakak tercintamu..."ucap Sai dengan senyuman iblis.

Sementara itu...

"dasar lemah...*DUAK* "ucap chouji memukul Menma dengan kuat dan terlempar cukup jauh.

BRAK...

"menyerahlah sekarang Menma,tak ada gunanya kau hidup didunia ini. Biar kami yang akan membebaskanmu dari dosa ini sekarang juga..."ucap Chouji menatap tubuh Menma dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"menyerah...tak gunanya hidup...kau bukan dewaku,aku yang menentukan takdirku sendiri dan shin-sama lah yang mengatur hidupku dari aku penuh kesalahan sampai aku sadar akan kesalahanku sendiri "jawab Menma mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang lemah untuk berdiri.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA TERKUTUK ITU DIHADAPANKU,BAJINGAN..."bentak chouji menendang tubuh Menma dengan keras.

*DUAK*

"uhuk..."suara Menma batuk darah.

"alasanku aku masuk ke aliansi starfall karena aku ingin menebus kesalahan dari masa laluku,dan juga aku tidak boleh mati sebelum aku menebus kesalahanku itu..."ucapnya lirih dan mencoba berdiri tegak.

"dan semua masalahku hanya terdapat dalam dirimu,CHOUJI...! ! "ucap Menma dan berlari menubruk Chouji dan mengambil belati dari saku dan menusuk-nusuk berulang ulang dibagian dada sampai dada Chouji terbuka.

*JLEB* *JLEB* *JLEB*

"DAN INI ADALAH PENEBUSAN DOSAKU..."jawab Menma sambil mengangkat tinggi belati itu dan menusuk ke jantungnya yang sudah kelihatan.

*JLEB* *DOR*

Setelah menusuk jantung Chouji,tanpa di duga pemuda berkacamata melepaskan peluru ke arah jantung Menma dengan tepat.

"uhuk..."suara Menma memuntahkan banyak darah.

"akhirnya aku melihat darah kotor itu..."ucap Sai tertawa senang melihat Menma mengeluarkan darah yang begitu banyak dari mulut maupun jantungnya.

'cukup ini sudah berlebihan,Shin-sama hentikan semua ini...'batin Itachi saat adegan penyiksaan Menma.

Disuatu gedung...

Berdiri seorang pemuda yang sedang menatap ke sebuah pohon yang sedang tumbuh subur. Tapi jika kau melihat raut pemuda itu,maka yang kau lihat adalah pemuda itu meneteskan air mata tanpa sebab.

"cukup Menma kau sudah melebihi batasmu sendiri..."jawab pemuda itu dan pergi dengan kilat emas.

Di medan berdarah...

Menma mencoba berdiri dengan kuat walaupun jantungnya telah tertembak. Disaat terakhirnya dia berharap dapat menebus salah satu kesalahan dimasa lalu,tetapi hanya takdir yang tidak bisa dia hentikan karena tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan jiwanya agar dapat beberapa menit bersarang didalam raganya.

Walapun begitu kematian pasti akan mendekatinya,cepat maupun lambat. Takdir manusia tidak ada yang bisa menduga kecuali tuhan dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa mencoba berjalan menuju ke Itachi dan sesekali jatuh bangun karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Itachi,kau harapanku yang tersisa. Jayakanlah marga kita sampai hari akhir datang untuk memusnahkannya,aku menaruh harapan itu kepadamu...i-tachi "jawab Menma terbata-bata karena kesakitan pada bagian dada tidak bisa ditahan kembali.

WUSH...

Sebuah angin datang di arena pertarungan darah itu dan di tengah angin itu terlihat pemuda berambut merah menatap Menma dengan pandangan sedih dan berjalan mendekati Menma.

"Menma..."panggil pemuda itu.

"S-shin sama..."

*JLEB*

"cukup...cukup sudah penderitaanmu sampai disini,susul lah keluargamu disurga dan aku berjanji 20 tahun yang akan datang kau akan lahir kembali sebagai manusia yang suci tanpa dosa. Ini janjiku...Menma "jawabnya lirih sambil menusuk pedang itu ke jantung Menma.

"ar-rigato...shin...sama "ucap Menma disaat terakhir dan tubuhnya jatuh ketanah.

"KALIAN BERDUA TERUS MENERUS MENYIKSA MUSUH YANG TELAH SEKARAT YANG BAHKAN TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN SENJATANYA SAAT TERAKHIR..."ucap pemuda itu dengan marah dan menatap ke 2 pemuda yang tidak jauh dari dia.

"AMBISI KALIAN UNTUK MEMBUNUH ORANG INI DENGAN CARA YANG SANGAT KOTOR BAHKAN LEBIH KOTOR DARI BULU BURUNG GAGAK ITU SENDIRI..."

"AMBISI MELAHIRKAN KEINGINAN,DENDAM AWAL DARI KETERPURUKAN,KALIAN HANYA MEMPUNYAI 2 DASAR ITU DALAM DASAR DIRI KALIAN..."

"DAN KAU,SAI. ANAK KETURUNAN DARI BANGSAWAN VAMPRIE IKUT DALAM PERANG IBLIS INI,CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT PAMANMU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU UNTUK KEMBALI KE NERAKA DAN MEMBALAS KESALAHAN-KESALAHAN YANG KAU PERBUAT..."sekarang pusat kemarahan pemuda itu beralih ke Sai yang ikut terdiam bisu.

*CRAST*

Tali yang melilit Itachi telah terlepas oleh angin yang diciptakan oleh pemuda berambut merah. Tanpa lama,Itachi berlari ke jasad Menma yang telah meninggal dan memeluknya dengan kasih sayang.

"cinta,keputus asaan,keinginan,dan kasih sayang. Adalah 4 inti pokok dalam diri manusia dan kalian adalah 2 virus penghancur 4 inti pokok dalam diri manusia itu sendiri..."jawab pemuda itu menatap jasad Menma dengan pandangan kosong.

"perang menimbulkan efek penderitaan...perang menimbulkan efek kematian...perang awal timbulnya cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku harap kau masih mengingat itu,Itachi..."ucap pemuda itu berjongkok menghadap Itachi yang pandangannya kosong.

"DAN KALIAN BERDUA PASTI AKAN BINASA DITANAH INI BAHKAN JAUH LEBIH MENYAKITKAN DARI ORANG YANG KALIAN SIKSA DAN SELANJUTNYA KAU DAN TERAKHIR ADALAH PIMPINANMU,DANZO..."ucap pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arah 2 pemuda yang sedang terdiam dan beralih ke Sai yang juga masih terdiam akan perkataannya.

"RUNTUHLAH KALIAN,FORMASI SANGKAR BURUNG TAK BERGUNA..."jawab pemuda itu memandangi kesemua penjuru formasi sangkar burung phoenix.

*DUAAR*...

Dan formasi itu langsung hancur tanpa tersisa akibat serangan maha dewa dari pemuda itu dan hanya tersisa para pasukan starfall yang kebingungan akan kekuatan barusan yang terjadi.

"Itachi,bawa jasad Menma ke tenda dan langsung bakar tubuhnya setelah acara berdoa..."

"dan untuk kalian,jika kalian ber 2 masih ingin dalam pendirian kalian,akan kupastikan bahwa hari esok adalah hari terakhir kalian untuk melihat matahari..."jawab pemuda itu dan mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka bertiga.

"_**dendam,ambisi,keputus asaan adalah awal runtuhnya jati dirimu secara keseluruhan. saat dirimu lemah,maka bangkitlah..bangkit dan terus bangkit. Jatuhkan rasa takutmu dan melangkahlah kedepan...(KURAGA SHIN) "**_

**~TBC~**

**ENDING SONG: GEKIJOURON-ZAQ**

**Taka ga shireteta teraiga,uzumaite...  
oisugaru koto mo dekizu ni itayo...**

Terlihat hin duduk di dahan pohon yang besar sambil menatap langit.

**Namida no wake kimi ni ienai mama de...  
kuchibiru wa itsumo sora o nirandeita...**

Dan pandangannya beralih ke medan perang.

**kuzuoreteta yami yoni kimi ga koetekita kyoukaisen...  
sekai shisutemu wa kakumeiki ne...**

Dan Kira sedang duduk didekat batu yang tetutup oleh kegelapan sambil menatap lurus ke depan tepat kearah pertarungan.

**Kaikan,itami,hakai,souzou...  
kaeteiku watashi no yowasa mo...**

Dan terlihat jeritan kesakitan,penderitaan,serta ketakutan dari medan perang.

_**(we go harder tahn never!)**_

Dan Kira tertawa iblis melihat perang itu.

**Ima,oshiyoseru kanjouron...**

Dan Shin mendengar teriakan mereka dan turun dari pohon.

**Inochigake no ai wa amaku nai wa,stuyoku...motto tsuyoku...**

Dan terbang menuju medan perang dengan sayap emasnya.

**Donna uso ga matteita to shite mo...**

Dan dihalangi oleh Mori dan terjadi pertempuran yang sengit dilangit.

**Eranda michibiki shinjite...**

Hempasan demi hempasan pertarungan itu memanas.

"**furumau koto wa nai" to,yasashii akuma no hohoemi wa...**

Dan mereka jatuh bersama dan sekarat tapi Shin mencoba berdiri mendekati Mori yang terluka.

**Hakanaku,subete o terasu no...**

Dan mengangkat tubuh Mori dan memeluknya.

Yosh akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter...kayanya nih chapter lebih bnyak katanya dari pada chapter yang sebelumnya,btw yang penting sudah selesai.

Karena zhiatchi sedang sibuk maka zhitachi akan tutup chapter ini dan dilanjutkan chapter depan 'chapter 18:perang hari ke-6,penyesalan yang tak berati...'.

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,sebisa mingkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	19. Chapter 19

**ZHITACHI PRESENT  
"My Blood Venom,  
Justice  
Or  
Ambition"**

Yo...Zhitachi absen lagi nih bawa new chapter dari 'my blood venom'. Dan kayaknya fict baru Zhitachi akan diupdate setelah fict ini selesai dikarenakan kebanyakan diberi tugas oleh guru gaje untuk ngerjain 4 lembar kertas matematika.

Tapi zhitachi harap chapter ini cepat selesai dan bisa meneruskan fict Zhitachi yang sebelumnya telah Zhitachi telantarkan.

Dan nanti akan ada chara OC dari saya yaitu:

*Name:zerch Gladi  
*julukan:-the blood vampire  
-the legend vampire  
*kemampuan:dapat berkiaran disiang hari sesukanya dan kekuatannya berkali-kali lipat jika terjadi gerhana bulan maupun gerhana matahari. Mampu mengalahkan ribuan pasukan sendirian tanpa ada bantuan dari yang lain.  
*ciri-ciri:berambut mirip seperti Zirsech di high shool dxd dan yang membedakan adalah corak warna dan mata hijau yang terkesan pendiam. Memakai baju kimono hitam dan mempunyai kalung bergambar bulan sabit.

Oke gak usah kelamaan langsung baca aja...

Pada chapter sebelumnya,Itachi mengetahui satu fakta dari ayahnya bahwa Menma yang selama ini bekerja di markas besar adalah kakak tertuanya dan pergi meninggalkan acara rapat dan pergi menuju ke sungai. Disaat bersamaan Menma mengikuti Itachi dan membicarakan semua rahasia yang dipendam oleh dirinya maupun oleh keluarga dan Itachi menerima fakta ini. Saat perang ke lima dimuai,tanpa diduga pasukan battalion berhasil mengepung pasukan Itachi dan langsung menangkap dia. Saat Menma mengetahui adiknya ditangkap,dia melesat pergi ke arah barat tempat adiknya ditawan dan mau-tidak mau harus menghancurkan formasi sangkar burung phoenix milik Leviathan. Saat di inti formasi,Menma masuk perangkap yang telah dibuat oleh Sai dan harus melawan 3 jendral tertinggi jika ingin membebaskan Itachi. Naas karena 3 vs 1 membuat Menma kewalahan dan hampir tewas serta berhasil membunuh salah satu dari 3 jendral itu walapun jantungnya telah tertembak. Melihat penderitaan itu,Shin turun tangan ke medan perang dan membunuh Menma agar penderitaannya berakhir dan menatap sinis ke orang yang menyiksanya dan cerita berlanjut...

* * *

**3...2...1...action**

**Opening song="silhouette"- KANA BOON**

**Isee noo se de fumikomu goorurain  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu..**

Terlihat Shin duduk memandangi medan perang dan memegang sepucuk daun dan menghirupnya.

**Iseen koete furikaeru to mou nai  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu...**

Terlihat juga Kira memandangi medan perang dengan pandangan yang dingin.

**Udatte...udatte...udatte...**

Layar beganti menjadi sebuah momen antara Shin dan Kira yang sedang latihan pedang.

**kirameku ase ga,koboreru no sa...**

dan berganti menjadi pertemuan di tanah kematian dimana Shin dan Kira bertarung.

**Oboetenai koto mo...  
Takusan atta darou...**

Lamunan Shin menghilang dan mulai berlari menuju medan perang.

**daremo kare mo shiruetto...**

terus berlari,menebas segala rintangan yang dilihat Shin.

**daiji ni shiteta mono  
wasureta furi o shitanda yo...**

dan melihat akatsuki terkapar tak berdaya didepan matanya.

**nanimo nai yo waraeru sa...**

dan yang berdiri didepannya yaitu Kira.

**Hirai to hirai to matteru..**

Dengan memegang pedang sangat erat dan tatapan tajam,Shin berlari menuju ke Kira dan begitu juga Kira berlari menuju ke Shin.

**konoha ga tonde yuku...**

dan mereka bersiap untuk saling membunuh dan ditengah layar muncul tulisan...

"_**My Blood Venom"**_

~ZHITACHI~

chapter 18:perang hari ke-6,penyesalan yang tak berati...

kemarahan,tangisan,penderitaan adalah sifat terburuk yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Seorang manusia yang melihat saudaranya terbunuh hanya akan menimbulkan kemarahan,tangisan,serta penderitaan bagi orang itu sendiri. Saat melihat saudaranya mati tersenyum,dia berpikir bahwa kematian akan membawa kepedihan yang selama ini dia pendam dihati.

Kesucian manusia dimulai saat dia masih bayi,saat dimana dia dilahirkan dan diajak tertawa oleh sang ibu. Tapi kesucian akan mulai menjauh saat kita dewasa,saat mengetahui fakta dari keluarganya yang membuat manusia itu menjauh dari kesucian yang ada dalam dirinya. Walaupun kau berdiri didepan patung dewa,kebenaran serta keadilan takkan ada jika kau tidak mencarinya sendiri.

Perang ini telah memakan banyak korban jiwa dan menimbulkan getaran menyakitkan pada jiwa para perajurit dari 2 belah pihak. Sebut saja Kematian,keputus asaan,kesakitan,dan dendam adalah hal biasa dalam perang ini. Tapi hal yang belum ku lihat adalah saat 2 saudara yang tidak pernah bertemu sekarang harus mengalami delima yang sungguh menyakitkan.

Bahwa dia(kakak) harus mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk adik tercinta...

Untuk Uchiha Itachi..

Uchiha Itachi terdiam saat pembakaran tubuh kakaknya di bara api. Melihat kakaknya disiksa oleh pasukan Leviathan dan berakhir dibunuh oleh pimpinannya sendiri membuat hati kecil Itachi terasa dimasuki jutaan pisau.

"sudahlah Itachi,kematian manusia tidak bisa kita perhitungkan dengan akal manusia. Kau harus sabar atas kejadian ini dan aku berduka atas kematian kakakmu..."ucap pein yang berada di dekat Itachi yang pandangannya melihat ke arah pembakaran kakaknya dengan pandangan kosong.

Dengan halus,Itachi menepis tangan kanan milik Pein dan berjalan menjauhi area pembakaran. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya,sekarang pikirannya sedang kacau akan hal ini dan berniat untuk pergi kesuatu tempat.

"jangan dikejar,biarkan dia mendinginkan pikirannya untuk sementara..."ucap Shin saat Pein ingin menyusul kepergian Itachi.

Di dekat sebuah sungai,Itachi duduk di atas sebuah batu besar dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan semua masalah yang menimpanya. Saat menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya,pikiran kecil Itachi memutar ulang tentang kejadian saat kakaknya disiksa habis-habisan oleh pasukan Leviathan dan pikirannya mulai memudar saat dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat Itachi bangun,hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah berada dikamarnya sendiri dan tidak tahu siapa yang membawanya kesini.

"kau pingsan didekat sungai dan untungnya tadi aku berhasil memegang badanmu sebelum kau jatuh kesungai..."ucap pemuda berambut merah datang dengan segelas teh hangat.

"minumlah dan hilangkan delima yang kau alami ini..."sambungnya lagi dan menyerahkan teh hangat itu ke Itachi dan Itachi meminumnya perlahan.

"shin-sama,apa itu kematian dan kesucian dalam diri manusia...? "tanya Itachi usai minum teh dan meletakan gelas ke dekat meja.

Pemuda itu menatap Itachi yang masih pandangannya kosong. dengan senyuman tipis,dia mengelus-elus rambut Itachi dengan lembut.

"kematian adalah hal lumrah yang terdapat pada diri manusia,kematian manusia tidak bisa diukur oleh akal manusia bahkan dewa pun selalu meleset akan kematian seseorang dan kecuali dewa nerakalah yang tahu kapan dan dimana manusia itu akan menjemput kematiannya sendiri..."

"saat kematian mulai mendekatimu,rasa yang pernah kau simpan maupun kau keluarkan akan hilang bersama dengan jiwamu saat kematian itu datang. Sebut saja kesedihan,penderitaan,dan dendam akan ketarik keluar dari tubuhmu setelah kau mengalami kematian..."

"dan kesucian manusia hanya dia dapatkan saat dia berada didalam rahim seorang ibu. Dengan tulus dan ikhlas sang ibu memberi sebuah kesucian ke anaknya hingga dia mengetahui fakta dari keluarganya,membuat manusia itu menjauhi kesucian dirinya dan bertingkah semaunya atas haknya sendiri dan balasan seperti itu adalah penyesalan yang tak berujung..."ucap pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat sebuah bulan yang terang benerang menyinari markas Starfall.

"aku yakin kakakmu pasti sudah tenang disana karena penyesalan itu telah habis dan dia bisa pergi ke surga dengan tenang..."sambungnya dan memegang rambut hitam Itachi.

"ingatkah saat kau dengan kakakmu bersenang-senang di sungai itu,ingatlah saat dia ingin membebaskanmu walaupun itu mustahil,dan ingatlah saat dia menjagamu dari serangan pasukan Leviathan..."

Setelah mengetahui jawaban itu,Itachi mencoba mengingat saat dia dengan kakaknya bersenang-senang dengan penuh canda tawa. Saat dia ditawan oleh pasukan Leviathan,kakaknya mencoba untuk membebaskan dirinya walaupun itu sangat mustahil.

Pikiran dan jiwanya mulai terganggu akibat tekanan ini dan tidak kuat menahan kesedihan yang menimpa kakaknya selama ini.

"menangislah...menangislah dipelukanku jika itu bisa menenangkan pikiranmu "ucap pemuda itu.

PLUK...

"terima kasih...terima kasih telah memberikan jawaban itu padaku "ucap Itachi dipelukan pemuda berambut merah.

"sekarang kau harus istirahat dan balaslah kematian kakakmu pada 2 orang itu..."perintah pemuda itu dan melepaskan pelukannya dan Itachi mengangguk.

PERANG HARI KE 6...

BONG...

"SERANGGG... ! ! ! "

"SERANGGG...! ! ! "

Pasukan ke 2 belah pihak mulai berlari kemedan perang dan memulai perang di hari ke -6...

"sepertinya pasukan Starfall mengalami sedikit penekanan batin..."ucap pemuda berambut nanas.

"dan ke dua temanmu juga akan dibunuh pada hari ini serta kau juga akan dibunuh disini..."ucap Sai dengan senyuman iblis ke pemuda itu.

"apa maksudmu...? "tanya pemuda itu.

"kau akan tahu nanti..."

*TRANG*

"DIMANA KAU SHINO,LEE..! !"teriak Itachi kesetanan memanggil ke 2 nama itu dan dengan brutal dia membunuh setiap pasukan Leviathan yang tadi menghalanginya.

"diam...suaramu mengganggu pendengaranku "ejek pemuda beralis tebal sambil membawa gada.

"akhirnya pendosa itu datang..."ucap Itachi dan berlari ke arah pemuda beralis tebal.

*TRANG*  
pemuda itu menangkis serangan Itachi dengan menggunakan gada.

"apa kau datang atas nama kakakmu yang terkutuk itu...?"ucap pemuda itu dengan datar dan mendorong pedang Itachi untuk menjauh darinya.

"dan juga aku akan membawamu keneraka tempat dewa neraka tinggal,Lee..."ucap Itachi dingin dan berlari lagi ke arah pemuda bernama Lee.

"BERISIK... ! ! "teriak Lee dan memukul bagian kaki Itachi.

*SYUT*

Dengan timing yang tepat,Itachi berhasil menghindar dari gada Lee dan berniat menjatuhkan gada itu dari tangan Lee.

*CLEK* *DOR* *DOR*

Dengan ganas,Itachi melepaskan 2 peluru itu ke arah kedua tangan Lee dan membuat gada itu terjatuh. Itachi melirik sekilas ke Lee yang kesakitan akibat 2 peluru bersarang ditangannya dan mengambil gada yang tadi dia jatuhkan dan mendekati Lee.

"kau ingat saat kakakku dipukul dengan gada ini,APA KAU INGAT... ! ! "ucap Itachi didepan Lee dan memukul gada itu ke arah kepala Lee.

*DUAK*

"dan kau juga memukul kakakku dengan brutal walaupun dia tidak memegang senjata..."jawabnya dan arah pukulan itu sekarang ke arah punggung Lee berkali-kali hingga dia jatuh.

*DUAK* *DUAK* *DUAK*

"a-ampuni aku,itachi-senpai..."ucapnya lemas saat dadanya dipukul dengan gada miliknya sendiri.

"ampun ? kata itu sudah musnah dihari ini dan kau juga tidak mengampuni saat kakakku yang lemas hampir mati tapi kau terus memukulnya hingga dia jatuh berguling-guling ditanah..."ucap Itachi dan dengan sekuat tenaga,dia memukul samping kanan Lee dengan kuat dan membuat Lee terlempar jauh dengan tulang rusuk bagian kanan hancur semua.

*DUAK*

*BRAK*

"uhuk..."ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan darah.

SET...

"dan tangan ini kau gunakan untuk menyiksa kakaku dengan tidak manusiawi,sekarang aku ingin lihat seperti apa kau akan membunuhku tanpa ada ke dua tangan berdosa ini..."ucap Itachi menarik kedua tangan Lee dan menariknya secara paksa.

"UWAA..."

"ARRRGGHH... ! ! "

*CRASH*

*BRUK*  
kedua tangan Lee terlepas dan menyisakan kesakitan pada dirinya.

"aku akan mengakhiri semuanya..."jawab Itachi menarik pelatuk dipistol dan diarahkan ke kepala Lee.

*DOR*

~zhitachi~

"Lee sudah mati..."ucap Sai menatap medan perang dengan pandangan datar dan merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya.

"tak mungkin dia mati,dia orang pemegang gada terhebat di dunia..."ucap pemuda dibelakang Sai dengan terkejut.

*CLEK*

"baiklah jika kau ingin menemui orang itu,maka aku akan mempertemukan kalian dineraka..."ucap Sai dan menghadap pemuda berambut nanas dengan senyuman iblis.

"apa mak-..."

*DOR*

"kau akan menjadi 1 kegagalanku,shikamaru..."ucap Sai usai melepaskan pelurunya.

"dan sekarang waktunya pesta..."sambungnya dan sekarang menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

*DOR*

Itachi dengan tepat mengarahkan peluru itu ke jantung shino dan shino langsung ambruk seketika.

"akhirnya selesai juga..."ucapnya lirih.

"kau bisa tenang disana,nee-san..."sambungnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

"apa kau yakin...? " ucap pemuda misterius.

"siapa ? "

"kau tidak mengenalku,Itachi..."ucap pemuda itu.

"kau..."jawab Itachi terkejut.

"SAI...! ! "

~ZHITACHI~

"kenapa kau kesini... ? "

"hanya ingin menghibur diri sendiri dan ingin melihat darah-darah dari anggota akatsuki..."ucap Sai dengan tatapan iblis.

"Itachi,kau tidak apa-apa..."tanya pemuda bercadar dari kejauhan dan diikuti oleh 4 orang dibelakangnya.

"kenapa kalian kesini..? "tanya Itachi ke 5 orang itu.

"kami akan membantu kau untuk melawan orang ini karena perintah Shin-sama..." jawab Gaara dan dianggukan oleh yang lain.

"bagus,kesenangan akan dimulai dari sini..."ucap Sai tertawa senang dan mulai mengambil pedangnya dari belakang tubuhnya.

"MAJU KALIAN... ! ! ! "bentak Sai dan ke 6 anggota aliansi Starfall berlari ke arahnya.

Disuatu lembah 30 KM dari medan perang,berdiri seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang bersedekap tangan dan matanya melihat ke arah pertarungan Sai.

"kau sudah bertindak semaunya,sekarang aku akan membawamu sesuai peraturan neraka..."ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya dan mulai menghilang.

*TRANG*

Serangan ke 6 anggota aliansi Starfall dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Sai hanya dengan satu pedang.

"kuberi tahu hal yang kalian lupakan,larilah sekarang sebelum kalian akan mati..."ucap Sai disaat menahan serangan mereka.

"cih..."decih Itachi dan menarik pedang cadangan di sebelah kiri serta berniat menebas bagian kiri Sai.

*TRACK*...*CRANG*

Pedang Itachi hancur tanpa sebab usai mengenai tubuh Sai. Dengan seringai iblis,Sai mendorong semua serangan mereka dan anehnya Sai memasukan kembali pedangnya ke tempatnya.

"bersiaplah untuk pergi kene-..."perkataan Sai terpotong karena sebuah cahaya muncul didepannya secara tiba-tiba.

Dan cahaya itu mulai menghilang dan menunjukan wujud aslinya dari cahaya itu. Yaitu seorang pemuda berambut putih bermata warna hijau.

"cukup Sai,tindakanmu sudah mempengaruhi kerajaan bawah dan atas perintah Kira Lucifer kau akan kubawa kembali keneraka dan membalas semua perbuatanmu ini..."ucap pemuda itu.

"aku tidak peduli kar-... "ucap Sai terpotong kembali karena sosok didepannya menghilang dan berniat memukul perut Sai.

*DUAK*

"aku akan membawamu keneraka walaupun aku harus membuatmu sekarat sekalipun..."ucapnya saat memukul Sai dan terbang membawa tubuh Sai kelangit dan menjatuhkannya dengan keras.

"KIIRAAA... ! ! ! "jeritnya saat diudara.

*DUAR...*  
tanah disekitar Sai berlubang dan menyisakan tubuh sekarat dia,dengan pandangan datar pemuda itu mengambil tubuh Sai yang sekarat dan mengangkatnya ke arah bahu kiri pemuda itu.

"akhirnya kau datang juga,Zerch..."ucap pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja datang.

"hn...Shin Mikael,sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi maafkan keponakanku karena dia membuat kerusuhan ini "ucap pemuda bernama Zerch ke arah pemuda bernama Shin.

"tak apa,bagaimana kabar Kira Lucifer...? "tanya Shin.

*SRANNKK*

"dia baik-baik saja,dan aku harap kita bisa bertarung kembali seperti dulu serta lebih panas dari sebelumnya..."ucap Zerch sambil mengibarkan sayap merah dan terbang ke langit.

Dengan senyuman tipis,Shin mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Zerch, "aku akan menunggu hari itu,Zerch Gladi...".

WUSH...

"baiklah sekarang habisi semua pasukan Leviathan dan jangan bunuh orang yang menyerah maupun terluka..."perintah Shin ke arah 6 pemuda itu dan mereka pergi ke arah medan perang yang tersisa.

"dan 1 hari lagi perang berakhir. Kemenangan serta senyuman akan terukir pada wajah mereka..." kata Shin menatap kelangit.

"para kesatria**,AKATSUKI..."**

"_**keinginan manusia adalah jelmaan dari nafsu dirinya. Jika dia mengingat keinginan mereka,dipastikan mereka akan merasakan nafsu dirinya dan mulai mengendalikan tubuhmu. Saat nafsumu tak bisa dihentikan,maka hanya satu hal yang dapat menghentikan keinginan/nafsumu sendiri...yaitu dengan **__**cinta dan kasih sayang**__**...(KURAGA SHIN) "**_

**~TBC~**

**ENDING SONG: GEKIJOURON-ZAQ**

**Taka ga shireteta teraiga,uzumaite...  
oisugaru koto mo dekizu ni itayo...**

Terlihat hin duduk di dahan pohon yang besar sambil menatap langit.

**Namida no wake kimi ni ienai mama de...  
kuchibiru wa itsumo sora o nirandeita...**

Dan pandangannya beralih ke medan perang.

**kuzuoreteta yami yoni kimi ga koetekita kyoukaisen...  
sekai shisutemu wa kakumeiki ne...**

Dan Kira sedang duduk didekat batu yang tetutup oleh kegelapan sambil menatap lurus ke depan tepat kearah pertarungan.

**Kaikan,itami,hakai,souzou...  
kaeteiku watashi no yowasa mo...**

Dan terlihat jeritan kesakitan,penderitaan,serta ketakutan dari medan perang.

_**(we go harder tahn never!)**_

Dan Kira tertawa iblis melihat perang itu.

**Ima,oshiyoseru kanjouron...**

Dan Shin mendengar teriakan mereka dan turun dari pohon.

**Inochigake no ai wa amaku nai wa,stuyoku...motto tsuyoku...**

Dan terbang menuju medan perang dengan sayap emasnya.

**Donna uso ga matteita to shite mo...**

Dan dihalangi oleh Mori dan terjadi pertempuran yang sengit dilangit.

**Eranda michibiki shinjite...**

Hempasan demi hempasan pertarungan itu memanas.

"**furumau koto wa nai" to,yasashii akuma no hohoemi wa...**

Dan mereka jatuh bersama dan sekarat tapi Shin mencoba berdiri mendekati Mori yang terluka.

**Hakanaku,subete o terasu no...**

Dan mengangkat tubuh Mori dan memeluknya.

Horaii...2 chapter lagi menuju kedamaian dunia. Sebelumnya terima kasih yang begitu banyak ke reader karena telah membaca fict awal saya ini dan zhitachi sedang merencanakan lanjutan fict ini atau yang bisa disebut season 2,dan difict season 2 zhitachi akan mengurangi jumlah chara OC karena karakter utama dalam season 2 adalah penerus dari perang ini.

Dan chapter selanjutnya adalah 'chapter 19 :perang hari terakhir,fakta dari markas dunia...'

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,sebisa mingkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND SAYONARA...**


	20. Chapter 20

**ZHITACHI PRESENT  
"My Blood Venom,  
Justice  
Or  
Ambition"**

haloo...akhirnya sudah sampai di akhir chapter ini,sebelumnya zhitachi dan para chara mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sekarang dan juga zhitachi akan nerusin beberapa fict zhitachi yang masih nganggur gaje di manager doxc saya.

Sebenarnya tentang para chara naruto yang terbunuh dan dilahirkan kembali bukan 20 tahun yang akan datang melainkan seusai perang ini berakhir. Pokoknya zhitachi cuman bilang,terima kasih karena telah membaca fict ini walaupun banyak chara OC.

Yosh langsung dibawahin aja yah... ^.^'

Pada chapter sebelumnya,itachi yang sangat tertekan karena kakaknya telah terbunuh dengan tidak manusiawi oleh para jendral Leviathan. Setelah Shin memberi pengarahan ke pada Itachi tentang makna kematian dan kesucian,Itachi kembali seperti biasa dan siap untuk berperang membalas kelakuan yang mereka lakukan ke kakaknya. Setelah berhasil menuntaskan misi,Itachi dan anggota aliansi dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sai yang ingin membunuhnya. Saat pertarungan memanas,seseorang datang untuk mencegah kelakuan Sai dan menyeretnya ke neraka. Dan perang berlanjut...

**DISCLAIMER=MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENTRE=CRIME,BLOOD,SUPRANATURAL,FANTASY,DEMIGOD.**

**CHARA=AKATSUKI,DAN CHARA OC(SHIN,MORI,ARZIZEL,DAN KIRA)**

**RATE=M,untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain .**

***WARNING=OC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,LATAR BERGOYANG KAYA PANTAT AUTHOR(?)*SIAPA YANG NULIS INI..?*,ADEGAN BERDARAH,SEDIKIT ADEGAN CANNON,LATAR BERTEBARAN KESANA-SINI,PLESETAN DARI HIGH SCHOOL DXD,SEDIKIT MENIRU ADEGAN PERANG MAHABARATA DAN DISINI DEIDARA DIBUAT JADI CEWE WALAUPUN BICARANYA KADANG-KADANG KASAR ***

**SUMMARY:perang darah dimulai,darah demi darah bercucuran ditanah ini .penyesalan,penderitaan,kesedihan serta keputus asaan telah berkumpul ditanah ini .ditanah "DEATH LAND"..**

**3...2...1...action**

**Opening song="silhouette"- KANA BOON**

**Isee noo se de fumikomu goorurain  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu..**

Terlihat Shin duduk memandangi medan perang dan memegang sepucuk daun dan menghirupnya.

**Iseen koete furikaeru to mou nai  
bokura wa,nanimo nanimo mada shiranu...**

Terlihat juga Kira memandangi medan perang dengan pandangan yang dingin.

**Udatte...udatte...udatte...**

Layar beganti menjadi sebuah momen antara Shin dan Kira yang sedang latihan pedang.

**kirameku ase ga,koboreru no sa...**

dan berganti menjadi pertemuan di tanah kematian dimana Shin dan Kira bertarung.

**Oboetenai koto mo...  
Takusan atta darou...**

Lamunan Shin menghilang dan mulai berlari menuju medan perang.

**daremo kare mo shiruetto...**

terus berlari,menebas segala rintangan yang dilihat Shin.

**daiji ni shiteta mono  
wasureta furi o shitanda yo...**

dan melihat akatsuki terkapar tak berdaya didepan matanya.

**nanimo nai yo waraeru sa...**

dan yang berdiri didepannya yaitu Kira.

**Hirai to hirai to matteru..**

Dengan memegang pedang sangat erat dan tatapan tajam,Shin berlari menuju ke Kira dan begitu juga Kira berlari menuju ke Shin.

**konoha ga tonde yuku...**

dan mereka bersiap untuk saling membunuh dan ditengah layar muncul tulisan...

"_**My Blood Venom"**_

~ZHITACHI~

Chapter 19/final :fakta hitam markas dunia dan kemenangan Starfall...

Langit begitu cerah dihari ini,dimana hari yang akan menghentikan perang darah terkutuk yang sudah terjadi selama 6 hari. Penderitaan,keputus asaan,kesedihan,kesakitan akan hilang bersama dengan akhir perang ini. Perang yang dilakukan selama 6 hari akan terbalas dengan sebuah kedamaian yang abadi ke seluruh dunia. Aku Shin Mikael,akan menegakkan kedamaian itu disini...

**DITANAH KEMATIAN,DEATH LAND...**

Siang berganti sore telah tiba,pasukan Leviathan maupun Starfall menghentikan perang hari ke 6 dan kembali ke markas mereka masing-masing.

Tapi tidak untuk pemuda berambut merah sepunggung,dia masih berada di arena perang dan sesekali melirik sekelilingnya.

"besok..." ucapnya.

"besok adalah hari terakhir perang,dimana perang yang memakan banyak korban dan penderitaan secara jiwa dan batin besok akan berakhir..."sambungnya lagi dan berjongkok serta mengambil pasir yang penuh darah.

Setelah beberapa detik,pasir itu telah menjadi sebuah cahaya dan terbang menuju langit.

"keinginan para leluhur akan terwujud pada hari esok tepat dimana bunga sakura mekar dan disaat itulah kedamaian dunia lahir kembali..."jawab dia dan tersenyum menghadap ke matahari terbenam serta berjalan menuju ke markas.

Di markas Leviathan...

Kecekaman telah melanda ke pasukan Leviathan karena jumlah pasukan mereka lebih sedikit dari pasukan Starfall dan kalau diukur dengan presentase pasukan Leviahan dan Starfall adalah 1:3.

"kita akan mengalami kekalahan telak saat hari terakhir besok..."ucap salah satu perajurit yang sedang berjaga di sekitar rapat.

"tidak,kita pasti akan menang karena kita memilik ribuan pasukan iblis milik Sai yang sengaja dia tinggalkan untuk kita..."ucap temannya.

Diruang rapat yang sangat mencekam,Danzo pimpinan Leviathan mulai membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sedang terjadi.

"kita akan membebaskan ribuan pasukan iblis milik Sai esok hari..."ucapnya dengan suara datar.

Rapat yang mulai hening kini mulai ribut karena sang pimpinan Leviathan mengutarakan sebuah pendapat yang tak maksud akal.

"aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan ke kalian semua karena ini adalah rahasia pribadiku dan Sai karena dia adalah..."ucapan Danzo sengaja dia potong.

"anak dari bangsawan vampire terkenal serta mempunyai kekuatan keabadian serta memiliki taktik yang hebat,dialah Sai Gladi atau yang kalian kenal bernama Sai..."sambungnya dan seluruh anggota rapat terkejut akan pengakuan itu.

"tak mungkin,orang yang bernama Sai itu ternyata adalah seorang anggota bangsawan vampire terkenal..."jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"aku juga tidak mempercayai ini bahwa dia anggota vampire..."

TUK...  
akibat keributan ini,Danzo dengan santai menutuk tongkatnya ke lantai dengan keras dan membuat semua orang didalam rapat terdiam.

"ini adalah rencanaku dan kalian tinggal menyetujui rencanaku kalau kalian tidak menyetujui ini maka bersiaplah untuk pergi ke neraka bersama Sai dan prajurit sampah yang mati di medan perang..."ucap Danzo sambil membuka sedikit perban di mata kanan.

"baik Danzo-sama..."

Dimarkas Starfall...

"kemungkinan besar Danzo akan turun tangan ke medan perang besok dan yang kuinginkan dari kalian hanya menghancurkan beberapa pasukan Leviathan dan pasukan iblis dari Sai..."ucap Shin membuka rapat.

"baik Shin-sama..."ucap mereka.

HARI TERAKHIR PERANG...

BONG...

Terompet telah dibunyi dan perang terakhir dimulai.

"pasukan Leviathan hanya beberapa kelompok saja,hancurkan mereka dengan sesuka hati kalian...!"perintah Gaara dan semua pasukan Starfall pun menyerang sesuai perintah.

Saat pasukan Starfall menyerang,mereka dikejutkan oleh ribuan makhluk terbang diudara.

"apa itu.. ? "tanya salah satu pasukan yang terkejut melihat ribuan burung yang bertebangan mendekati medan perang.

"itu bukan burung..."ucap Gaara kaget melihat fenomena itu.

Makin lama burung yang dianggap oleh pasukan Starfall itu mulai mendekat dan menunjukan bentuk mereka,yaitu para pasukan devil yang jumlahnya ribuan sudah berada diatas langit tepatnya diatas medan perang.

"melainkan para devil..."jerit Gaara melihat ribuan setan mulai menyerang pasukan Starfall.

*CRASH* *JLEB* JLEB*

*CRASH* "bertahan..." *JLEB*

"KKYYAKKAAAA..." *CRASH*

Sedikit mulai sedikit,pasukan Starfall mulai dibantai dengan sadis oleh para devil. Gaara melihat pasukannya dibantai tidak wajar pun ikut turun tangan.

"hei kalian..."panggil Gaara ke 50 setan yang sedang memakan daging pasukan Starfall dengan lahap.

"GRR..."

*CKREK*

"waktunya menghitung dari nol..."ucap Gaara usai me reload mini uzi di ke dua tangannya.

"GUUAAKK..."teriak para setan dan mereka berlari menuju Gaara.

*DOR*DOR**DOR**DOR*

Setidaknya 10 devil telah gugur akibat tembakan itu dan beberapa pasukan setan mulai terbang untuk menghindari tembakan Gaara. Dan saat peluru Gaara hampir habis akibat tembakannya selalu meleset,para pasukan devil sudah berada didekatnya dan berniat untuk membunuh Gaara.

"jangan remehkan aku..."jawab lirih disaat dia terkepung dan melakukan gerakan memutar.

"dance of beam..."

*DOR*DOR**DOR**DOR**DOR*DOR**DOR**DOR**DOR*DOR**DOR**DOR*

Sebanyak 26 setan telah tertembak akibat tembakan asal itu. Sisa pasukan dari para devil mulai mundur dan memasang kuda bertahan.

*CLEK*

"cih disaat begini..." ucap Gaara sebal karena pelurunya habis disaat mereka semuanya belum mati.

*SRANG*

"ayo maju kalian..."perintah Gaara dan berlari menuju sisa pasukan setan.

Dilain tempat...

Berdiri pemuda berambut merah darah dengan tenang menatap ke arah medan perang. Disaat ketenangan itu,muncul sebuah dimensi dari belakang pemuda itu dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan memakai baju kerajaan hitam serta ditengah baju itu bergambar tengkorak.

"Kira,ada apa kau datang kesini...? "panggil pemuda itu ke pemuda bernama Kira.

"aku hanya ingin mengambil para pasukan devil untuk kembali ke neraka dan serta membantumu melawan Danzo..."ucapnya dengan suara dingin dan mendekati pemuda berambut merah.

"hn...baiklah ayo pergi "ajak pemuda itu dan mereka menghilang bersamaan.

Dipertarungan Gaara...

SYUT...

*TAP*

Datanglah 2 pemuda yang muncul ditengah pertarungan Gaara melawan para devil. Saat pasukan devil melihat siapa yang didepannya dan langsung terkejut saat mereka melihat siapa orang yang berdiri didekat pemuda berambut merah darah.

"Kira-sama..."ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"kalian semua kembalilah keneraka atas perintahku,dan janganlah kembali kedunia manusia jika kalian ingin selamat dari siksaanku..."ucap Kira dengan pandangan tajam ke arah mereka.

"b-baik Kira-sama..."ucap mereka yang tersisa dan mulai berpencar untuk memberitahukan ke yang lain.

"aku sudah menyingkirkan mereka semua..."kata Kira menatap Shin dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"dan sekarang..." sekarang pandangannya beralih ke arah utara tempat Danzo berada dengan suara dingin dan berat.

"aku tahu..."ucap Shin tak kalah dingin dan mereka berdua menghilang lagi.

Ditempat Danzo...

"Danzo-sama,para devil tanpa sebab pergi menjauhi medan perang..."ucap prajurit pengintai.

"hn...kita mundur dan tinggalkan medan perang ini "perintah Danzo dan di anggukan oleh para prajurit.

Sedikit mulai sedikit pasukan Leviathan mulai mundur dari medan perang dan pasukan Starfall bingung akibat kejadian itu.

"apa mereka mundur...? "tanya kakuzu ke arah itachi yang juga bingung akibat perilaku pasukan Leviathan. Tapi dari gerak gerik mereka,Itachi dapat mengetahui pikiran mereka.

"mereka tidak mundur melainkan mereka berniat lari dari sini tanpa sebab dan firasatku mulai memburuk tentang ini "balas Itachi.

Ditempat Danzo...

WUSH...

Sebuah angin datang di hadapan danzo dengan kencang dan muncul 2 orang pemuda dari angin itu.

"Shrimura Danzo,pimpinan tertinggi Markas dunia serta pimpinan Leviathan..."ucap pemuda berambut merah memulai pembicaraan.

"aku bertanya padamu,benarkah kau melakukan sebuah eksperimen ke seluruh bawahanmu dengan cara memotong tulang ekor mereka hanya untuk masuk ke organisasi markas dunia dan kau juga menghapus semua aturan tentang kebebasan para manusia didunia ini,benar..."tanyanya lagi.

"HUAHAHA...hebat juga sensorikmu,Shin. Benar aku melakukan itu dengan tujuan tertentu dan aku sengaja menghapus aturan kebebasan para manusia didunia ini. Tapi waktumu sudah habis,Shin..."balas Danzo tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"dan kau penghianat,kenapa kau kesini...? apakah kau ingin mati bersama anak dari ritsune itu "sambung Danzo usai tertawa dan menatap tajam ke Kira.

"dan pertanyaan terakhir,apakah kau takut akan kematian. Shrimura Danzo...? "tanya Kira memandangi Danzo dengan serius.

"kematian ?,kata dari mana itu ?. aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan,tapi waktu kalian benar-benar habis karena dalam waktu 5 menit medan perang akan dipenuhi oleh ribuan jasad dari pasukan kalian "kata Danzo sambil mengangkat sebuah alat peledak.

"itu..."balas Shin terkejut melihat benda itu.

"alat peledak nuklir level tinggi,bedebah dengan orang ini. Shin kembalilah kepasukanmu dan gunakan kekuatan dimensimu..."ucap Kira menjelaskan alat itu dan menatap Shin untuk pergi menyelamatkan para pasukan.

"maaf saja,ini sudah terlambat..."

*TLICK*

~ZHITACHI~

*TLICK*

Tiba-tiba tanah disekitar medan perang muncul cahaya merah dari tanah. Pasukan Starfall maupun Leviathan juga sedikit bingung akan kejadian ini.

"maaf saja,ini sudah terlambat..."ucap Danzo dan mengaktifkan tombol itu.

"JANGAN... ! ! "henti Shin dan sia-sia saja karena tombol itu telah ditekan.

*TLICK*

*DUAR* *DUAR* *DUAR* *DUAR*

Tanah disekitar medan perang telah meledak secara keseluruhan dan menyisakan sebuah kepulan asap yang besar kelangit.

"HUAHAHAHA..."tawa Danzo dengan keras.

Shin melihat kepulan asap itu mulai melesat ke langit membuat dirinya dirasuki kemarahan yang tidak main-main.

"SHRIMURA DANZO,TINDAKANMU SUDAH MELAMPAUI BATASMU DAN KAU AKAN BERAKHIR LEBIH BURUK DARI MUSUH YANG KAU BUNUH DIMASA LAMPAU...! ! "teriak Shin dengan marah tidak main dan mengangkat jari telunjuk keatas.

"SARUTOBI,HASHIRAMA,MADARA,MINATO,ARZIZEL,AKATSUKI...HUKUMAN MEREKA JAUH LEBIH RINGAN DARI HUKUMANMU SEKARANG DAN DOSA MEREKA MASIH BISA DIAMPUNI OLEH SANG PENCIPTA...! !"ucapnya lagi dan muncul sebuah cahaya dari telunjuknya dan terus menerus membentuk sebuah cakram yang berputar.

"KAU ADALAH PARASIT YANG MENGHALANGI MEREKA MENUJU KE SURGA DAN AKU AKAN MEMUSNAHKANMU DISINI..."dan cakram itu dilemparkan menuju Danzo.

WUUNGG...

*CRASH*

Cakram itu mengenai mata kanan danzo,dan cakram milik Shin kembali ketempat semula dan perlahan mulai menghilang. tidak lama tubuh danzo mulai membiru dan kulitnya juga mengeluarkan nanah yang sangat bau busuk.

"KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA KAU TIDAK TAU APA ITU KEMATIAN,DAN AKU TELAH MENCABUT KEMATIAN DARI DALAM DIRIMU. SEKARANG KAU TIDAK BISA BERBUAT APA-APA,DENGAN KULITMU YANG MULAI MEMBUSUK DAN SELALU MENGELUARKAN NANAH YANG AKAN KELUAR DARI SETIAP POR-PORI DALAM DIRIMU. AKU MENGUTUKMU AKAN BERKELANA KE SELURUH DUNIA SAMPAI AKHIR JAMAN INI DAN TIDAK ADA ORANG YANG INGIN MENOLONGMU BAHKAN HANYA UNTUK MELIHATMU SAJA MEREKA TIDAK AKAN MEMALINGKAN WAJAHNYA WALAUPUN 1 DETIK..."sambungnya lagi melihat Danzo yang kesakitan dibagian mata kanan.

"si-siapa kau..."tanya Danzo saat kesakitan itu terus datang.

Saat danzo melihat ke Shin,dibelakang Shin muncul sebuah bayangan seorang pemuda bercahaya bertangan 4 dan disetiap tangannya memegang sebuah benda kekuasaan.

"aku pimpinan dari para malaikat serta dewa pengampunan,Shin Mikael..."ucap sosok itu.

"aku mencabut kematianmu karena keangkuhanmu menjadi alasan kenapa aku mencabut kematian dalam dirimu,kau akan berkelana ke seluruh benua ini hanya untuk mencari kematianmu dan kematian itu takkan datang sampai akhir jaman. Ini adalah kutukan dariku..."sambungnya lagi.

"ma-maafkan aku dewa karena aku sudah salah dan hukumlah aku apapun tapi berikanlah kematian itu kepadaku..."tanya melas danzo ke sosok itu yang mulai menghilang.

"maaf Danzo,ini adalah kutukan yang kuberikan untukmu karena kesombongan dan keserakahanmu ini..."ucap sosok itu dan menghilang.

"hah...hah "kata Shin sambil mengatur nafas.

"hn...kau terlalu berlebihan Shin "ucap Kira berjalan menuju Shin yang kelelahan.

"dan juga aku akan menunggumu dineraka saat akhir jaman itu datang,Danzo..."jawabnya lagi dan mulai menghilang bersama dengan Shin.

Dimedan perang...

"mereka telah binasa..."ucap Shin dengan suara sedih melihat tulang-tulang prajurit berserakan banyak disekitar medan perang.

"aku akan membangkitkan mereka kembali..."balas Kira dan mulai berjalan kedepan.

TAP...TAP...

Kira berhenti ditengah medan perang dan mulai mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"aku Kira Lucifer memanggil kalian para roh pasukan Starfall yang gugur ditanah ini,HADIRLAH KALIAN... ! "ucap lirih Kira dan tiba-tiba beberapa roh mulai muncul dari tanah dan bertebangan disekitar medan perang serta mulai mendekati Kira.

"aku akan membangkitkan kalian dengan tubuh lama kalian dan juga kesucian kalian akan mulai dari awal..."ucapnya lagi dan roh itu mulai membentuk tubuh mereka sendiri. tidak lama para roh itu berubah menjadi para pasukan Starfall bahkan hidan dan kisame yang sudah mati ikut dibangkitkan oleh Kira.

"kalian semua telah kubangkitkan dengan atas izinku,mulai sekarang kalian telah bebas dari penderitaan ini karena perang ini telah berakhir..."jawab Kira melihat para pasukan sedang bersujud akan kemenangan ini.

Hidan menatap patnernya dengan pandangan bingung. Terakhir dia ingat adalah saat dia dibunuh oleh Naruto saat hari ke 4 dan juga saat Kira mengatakan bahwa mereka semua telah dibangkitkan kembali karena telah memenangkan perang membuat dia tambah bingung akan kejadian ini.

"pikiran kita sama Hidan. saat kita dibunuh oleh pemuda berambut kuning itu kita emang sudah mati,tapi sekarang kita sudah dibangkitkan kembali oleh kekuatan dari dewa penjaga roh... "balas kisame melihat rekannya yang bingung kenapa dia dibangkitkan dan merangkul hidan.

"sepertinya kau benar,Kis. Kita telah dihidupkan oleh dewa penjaga roh,Kira Lucifer..."balas hidan membalas merangkul sahabatnya.

"kalian semua cepat persiapkan diri kalian dan kita akan kembali ke markas pusat untuk merayakan kemenangan ini..."jawab Shin ke semua orang dan dibalas teriakan gembira dari mereka.

"Kira,ikutlah denganku. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."ajak Shin dan pergi kesuatu tempat dan diikuti oleh Kira.

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat luas. Muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah dan dibelakangnya muncul pemuda berambut hitam. Denga pandangan dingin,Shin menatap kesebuah gedung yang besar dan luas.

"kau tahu kan apa yang kupikirkan..."tanya pemuda itu ke rekannya.

"kita hancurkan markas dunia dan maka selesailah tugas kita..."balas rekannya.

"kau benar,tetapi kita harus menunggu seseorang..."jawab pemuda berambut merah.

Belum ada 10 menit,muncul sebuah dimensi hijau dari langit dan perlahan muncul pemuda berambut hijau dari dimensi itu dan pemuda berambut hitam terkejut akan hal itu.

"Mori..? "tanyanya saat pemuda itu menyentuh tanah.

"Shin,Kira. Aku telah datang kembali sesuai dengan sumpahku dulu..."balas pemuda bernama Mori ke arah 2 pemuda itu dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"baiklah sekarang waktunya..."ucap Shin pandangannya beralih ke markas dunia dan muncul sebuah cahaya emas dari tangan kanan dan disusul oleh mereka berdua.

"light shoot canon..."

"dark shoot cannon..."

"light spear..."

DUAARR...  
markas dunia hancur rata dengan tanah akibat tembakan gabungan dari mereka.

"sekarang perdamaian dunia telah lahir kembali..."ucap Kira dan mulai pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"aku akan kembali ke neraka untuk membicarakan ke shinigami kenapa beberapa roh berasil lepas dari tempatnya,sampai jumpa dilain waktu..."ucapnya dan kemudian menghilang dalam kegelapan.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

"kau akan pergi,Shin...? " tanya Mori ke Shin yang sedang berjalan mendekati reruntuhan gedung markas dunia.

"aku akan menghabiskan waktuku didunia ini dan akan turun kembali jika dunia ini berada dalam bahaya..."ucapnya melirik sesaat dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"aku memperkirakan bahwa cepat atau lambat ditanah ini akan terlahir sebuah kegelapan bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari arzizel. Tapi aku yakin hal itu takkan terjadi kembali karena tuhan telah menyegel 'dia' didalam dimensi ruang dan waktu..."jawabnya berjongkok dan menyentuh tulisan direruntuhan gedung itu.

"aku harus kembali karena mereka sudah menungguku,terima kasih telah membantuku. Mori..."ucap Shin sambil berdiri dan menatap Mori dari kejauhan dan mulai menghilang di balik cahaya.

WUSH...

"aku juga harus kembali kemarkasku..."ucap Mori dan menghilang.

Didepan gerbang kerajaan Chaos Brigde...

KRIIEETT...

Terdengar sorakan-sorakan dari luar maupun dari dalam karena mengetahui bahwa perang telah dimenangkan oleh pihak Starfall.

"SHIN...SAMA " "SHIN...SAMA " teriak mereka meneriaki nama 'Shin' dengan semangat.

Didepan gerbang kerajaan inti Chaos Brigde...

KRIIEETT...

Terlihat semua istri-istri dari para anggota akatsuki maupun lainnya yang telah menunggunya dari tadi.

"haruka..."panggil itachi dari kejauhan.

"itachi..."jawabnya dan kemudian dia berlari untuk memeluk suaminya.

Semua anggota Starfall telah bertemu dengan istri mereka dengan senyuman dan candaan yang terdengar keras dari mereka,tetapi tidak untuk pemuda berambut merah sepunggung yang sedang mencari seseorang diantara kerumunan orang.

Pein yang melihat gerak-gerik bingung dari Shin pun mulai mendekati dia dan diikuti oleh Konan dari belakang.

"kenapa anda mondar-mandir begitu Shin-sama...? "tanyanya.

"aku sedang mencari Dei,omong-omong dimana dia yah..? "

"Dei..? oh,Dei sedang dikamar katanya sedang tidak mood untuk keluar ke depan kerajaan.."ucap wanita berwarna biru disamping Pein.

Belum juga 1 detik,Shin menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan hanya dibalas 'dasar,main hilang aja' dari Pein.

Dikamar,seorang wanita berambut kuning sedang duduk merenung dikasur dan menunggu seseorang yang dia cintai pulang.

WUSHH...

Seperti doanya dikabulkan,datanglah pemuda berambut merah darah dihadapan dia dengan senyuman hangat yang terukir dari pemuda itu.

"haloo sayang..."ucapnya.

PLUK...

"baka,kenapa kau lama sekali pulangnya..."ucap wanita itu saat memeluk pemuda itu.

"1 minggu akan dibalas ribuan tahun kebebasan dunia ini,aku akan disini bersamamu dan anak ini..."ucapnya dan beralih ke arah perut perempuan yang berusia 4 bulan.

"akan menjadi gadis yang cantik seperti bunga sakura yang telah mekar,aku akan menamai anakku dengan nama 'sakura' karena dia adalah nama sebuah kebahagiaan dari dunia itu untuk dirinya maupun orang lain..."

Setelah mengelus sang anak yang berada dalam kandungan di istrinya,Shin menatap Dei dan mendekati wajah Dei dengan perlahan. Dei yang tahu gerakan itu mulai menutup mata dan juga mendekati wajahnya. 2 cm wajah mereka berdekatan dan Shin mencium istrinya dengan lembut dan kasih sayang.

Akhir begitu indah,dimana sebuah rencana yang berasil dan membawamu menuju hasil yang indah yang dilakukan secara bersama. Saat kau berusaha mendapatkan hasil itu sendiri,maka keberasilan rendahlah yang kau dapatkan. Pergilah mencari teman,untuk membantumu mendapatkan hasil itu. Maka aku percaya,hasil itu jauh lebih memuaskan jika dikerjakan secara bersama.

BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN...

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut sedikit panjang berwarna pink sedang bermain disekitar kerajaan. Dengan lincah dia melompat sebuah lubang yang sengaja dia buat dan berhasil melompatinya.

"Sakura,waktunya makan..."panggil sang ibu dari kejauhan. Sontak anak itu menoleh kesumber suara dan mulai berlari ke arah sang ibu yang membawa makanan kecil.

"makanlah yang banyak agar kuat seperti ayahmu..."ucap sang ibu dengan suara lembut melihat Sakura kecil sedang memakan makanan kecil yang tadi dia bawa.

"wah wah,anak ayah sedang makan. Baguslah,makan yang banyak agar tubuhmu kuat dan bisa mengalahkan ayah dilain waktu,oke..."ucap pemuda berambut merah yang datang dari dalam ruangan kerajaan sambil menunjukan senyum indah.

"okei...ayah "jawab Sakura sambil mengacungkan jempol ke sang ayah dan melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

"Dei aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat,aku pamit..."ucap pemuda itu ke arah perempuan yang sedang duduk disamping Sakura dan dibalas anggukan darinya.

Disuatu tempat...

"maaf aku terlambat..."kata pemuda tadi ke arah 2 orang yang sedang berdiri diatas bukit dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"tak apa..."ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"akhirnya 7 tahun dunia sudah tenang,tidak ada perang dan kerusuhan dimana-mana.."

"kau benar,kuharap perdamaian ini terus berlanjut sampai akhir jaman bahkan tanpa ada tuhan sekalipun dunia ini akan terus berputar..."ucap pemuda berambut merah.

"ya aku harap begitu..."ucap pemuda berwarna hijau. Dan layar mulai mengarah ke langit dimana burung-burung bertebangan.

* * *

DITEMPAT YANG GELAP...

Seorang pemuda berambut merah berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan berisi jutaan lilin.

**"My Blood Venom,cerita yang menceritakan jalan hitam sebuah organisasi gelap bernama Akatsuki yang memulai konflik keseluruh dunia untuk menjalankan rencana membawa perdamaian dunia dengan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang mereka alami. Saat seorang manusia tidak mengetahui jalan kebenaran yang sebenarnya dia miliki,orang itu akan jatuh kedalam jurang bernama keterpurukan manusiawi dimana dia hanya berjalan sesukanya dan tidak mengetahui kebenaran dari dirinya sendiri. Sebut saja perang ini,perang yang menimbulkan perubahan derastis untuk dunia yang berasal dari ketidak benaran manusia itu sendiri sampai mereka yang tidak memiliki ketidak benaran ini sampai melakukan perang yang jauh mematikan daripada diserang jutaan singa sekalipun " ucap pemuda itu dan berbalik ke arah kamera.**

**"disaat itulah manusia akan menemukan arti penyesalan dan kehilangan rasa kepercayaan. Perang ini timbul akibat dari manusia-manusia yang keluar dari jalan kebenaran mereka dan justru mengarahkan mereka ke kematiannya sendiri..."**

**"saat kematian itu datang didepannya,mereka tidak sempat menyesalkan perbuatannya dan terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Dimana kegelapan hati yang merasuki dirimu dan bertingkah melebihi batas tuhan yang dia berikan kepadamu..."ucapnya berbalik menatap kamera di arah timur.**

**"saat manusia jatuh dalam keterpurukan itu,disaat itulah aku akan lahir kembali sebagai penuntunmu sampai dimana batas tuhan kau lampaui dengan ,Shin mikael mewakili semua chara disini berterima kasih karena telah mengikuti ceritaku ini..."pemuda itu merapatkan kedua tangan ke wajahnya.**

**"sampai jumpa dilain waktu,para anak tuhan..."**

* * *

**~END~**

HOHOHO...akhirnya tamat juga fict ini,sesuai janji Zhitachi maka Zhitachi akan meneruskan fict lainnya dengan cepat dan untuk season 2nya mungkin akan di publish 1 bulan yang akan datang.

Sebelum Zhitachi menutup fict ini,Zhitachi bersama para kru dan all chara mengucapkan...'terima kasih telah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai ending'.

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND SAYONARA...**


End file.
